Long Time Coming - Deutsch
by naro94
Summary: Sequel zu What Brings Us Closer Together. AU. Genehmigte Übersetzung: Als Blaine in Harvard angenommen wird, finden Kurt und Blaine heraus, wie schwer es wirklich sein kann, eine Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn ihre Träume so weit auseinanderliegen.
1. Prolog

**Long Time Coming**

Von: CrazedLunatic ( )

Übersetzung: naro94 ( & )

Beta: Sherry05 ( & )

Sequel zu What Brings Us Closer Together. AU. Genehmigte Übersetzung:

Als Blaine in Harvard angenommen wird, finden Kurt und Blaine heraus, wie schwer es wirklich sein kann, eine Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn ihre Träume so weit auseinanderliegen.

**Prolog**

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass es so bald passieren würde, verstehst du? Ich habe noch immer ein Jahr College vor mir. Aber er hat jetzt bald seinen Abschluss von der UK, er wird Jus studieren. Warum sollte er nicht bereit sein sich niederzulassen? Wir wissen, dass wir für immer zusammen sein wollen. Was soll ich anziehen? Was zieht man an, wenn man einen Antrag bekommt?"

„Das ist so aufregend!", quietschte Rachel Berry. „Finn sollte mir auch bald einen Antrag machen. Das ist perfekt. Meinst du wir können eine Doppelhochzeit haben?"

„Ich denke, dass das eine schreckliche Idee ist." Kurt Hummel, der sich während des Skypegesprächs mit Rachel und Mercedes Jones in seinem Schrank umgesehen hatte, streckte seinen Kopf heraus und starrte auf den Bildschirm. „Nein."

„Doppelhochzeit.", schnaubte Mercedes. „Rachel, hast du den Verstand verloren? Kurt plant seine Hochzeit, seitdem er sieben ist. Ich denke nicht, dass du eingeplant bist."

„Was? Wir könnten uns auf Farben einigen. Ich persönlich mag braun und orange."

„Wir haben keine Doppelhochzeit!", rief Kurt, der wieder aus dem Kamerafeld verschwunden war. „Ich habe nichts anzuziehen. Nichts."

„Es ist Blaine. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihn interessiert was du anhast."

„Aber immer, wenn er mich zu Maggiano's einlädt, ziehen wir uns schick an und... Aha!" Kurt gab ein triumphierendes Geräusch von sich, als er das gewünschte Oberteil aus dem Schrank zog und ergriff augenblicklich die Hose, von der er wusste, dass sie perfekt dazu passen würde – und er war Modedesigner-in-Ausbildung, also wusste er was gut war. Er schmiss beides aufgeregt aufs Bett und beugte sich zu seinem Computer hinunter. „Das nächste Mal, wenn ich mit euch rede, Ladies, bin ich verlobt."

„Du rufst mich besser augenblicklich an, wenn ihr beiden fertig seid, okay?", sagte Mercedes. „Ich möchte alles hören. Oder skype mit mir, dann kann ich den Ring sehen."

„Ja, ja, ja."

„Mintgrün und pink, Kurt!", rief Rachel direkt bevor Kurt seinen Laptop schloss.

Das letzte, was er hörte, war: „Nein, Rachel. Um Himmels Willen nein."

…

Es würde nicht so schlimm werden.

Nein.

Das konnte es nicht, richtig?

Schließlich war es Kurt. Kurt liebte ihn. Kurt wollte das er glücklich war, richtig?

Blaine hatte alles Menschenmögliche getan, dass sie beide ihre Träume verfolgen konnten. Er hatte sich, ohne Kurt davon zu erzählen, in Harvard beworben. Er hatte es sogar nur David und Wes erzählt – und sie hatten geschworen, es geheim zu halten.

Dann war da die Sache, als er gelogen hatte, dass er mit Wes nach Harvard ginge um ihm moralische Unterstützung zu bieten. Nun, es war keine absolute Lüge gewesen. Nun vielleicht doch. Aber Wes hatte sein Vorstellungsgespräch nur einige Stunden nach Blaine gehabt. Und sie hatten sich gegenseitig unterstützt. Blaine hatte Wes noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben so nervös erlebt.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Blaine sich allerdings nicht sicher gewesen, ob er nach Harvard gehen würde, selbst wenn er angenommen werden würde. Schließlich war es beängstigend so weit weg von Ohio zu ziehen. Selbst wenn er an unterschiedlichsten Orten des Staates gelebt hatte und es gehasst hatte, war hier seit seiner Geburt sein zu Hause gewesen. Er hatte noch nie wo anders gelebt, wenn man die knappen drei Monate in dem Apartment in Kentucky nicht zählte. Und Blaine mochte es darüber hinweg zu sehen, weil er eh nicht viel dafür zahlen musste, also war es ungefähr so gewesen, wie an der Dalton. Er war an Ohio gewöhnt. Der Gedanke zu gehen... war natürlich beängstigend. Wollte er wirklich sein ganzes Leben in einen ganz anderen Staat verlegen? Er war sich nicht sicher. Zumindest damals noch nicht.

Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er erst realisiert, wie unbedingt er nach Harvard wollte, als er das Bewerbungsgespräch hinter sich hatte, hoffend – nein, betend, dass er es nicht versaut hatte. Natürlich hatte er akzeptiert werden wollen, bevor er das Gespräch betreten hatte oder warum wäre er sonst gekommen? Sobald allerdings das Bewerbungsgespräch beendet war, wusste er es. Blaine wollte plötzlich mehr zu dieser Universität gehören, als er je etwas in seinem Leben gewollt hatte. Dieser Wunsch hatte ihn so hart getroffen, dass er sich auf den Boden des Hausflures setzen musste und dreißig Minuten lang Studenten beobachtet hatte, die vorbeiliefen und sich über Fristen und Schauprozesse unterhielten. Er wollte hierher. Er wollte unbedingt hierher.

Wie konnte er überhaupt irgendetwas anderes als Harvard in Betracht ziehen, jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte? Er gehörte zu Kurt, da war er sich sicher. Aber konnte er nicht an mehr als einen Ort gehören?

Kurt würde es verstehen. Er wusste, dass es Kurt mit der Parsons University genauso ging und es wurde ihm umso deutlicher, dass Kurt nach Parsons musste und das... war perfekt. Wenn es funktionierte, wenn Blaine angenommen werden würde... wären sie für ein Schuljahr dreizehn Stunden voneinander getrennt. Zwei mickrige Semester. Dann wären sie vier Stunden voneinander entfernt, genauso wie sie es gewesen waren als er an der UK gewesen war und Kurt noch immer in der High School. Es musste funktionieren, es musste es einfach.

Das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war das Warten, ob der Traum zur Realität werden könnte.

Er wartete.

Und wartete. Und wartete länger, betend, dass Kurt nicht den Brief finden würde, da er das Mitleid nicht sehen wollte, wenn er nicht angenommen werden würde. Er wollte auch nicht den überraschten Blick, die Aussagte „Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich in Harvard beworben hast."

Und dann war er gekommen, zwei Tage nach Wes Aufnahmebestätigung.

Aber er hatte ihn nicht geöffnet.

Stattdessen hatte er ihn an den einen Ort getan, wo er wusste, dass Kurt nicht nachschauen würde – seine alte Fußballtasche mit seinen Laufschuhen.

Der Brief war ganze drei Tage dort gewesen bevor Blaine schließlich den Mut gehabt hatte ihn zu öffnen. Er stellte sicher, dass er zumindest drei ganze Stunden für sich alleine hatte falls er abgelehnt worden wäre, setzte sich auf seinen Platz auf die Couch, die er so oft mit Kurt teilte und tat es. Er öffnete vorsichtig den Umschlag, zog langsam das Papier heraus und entfaltete das Blatt mit pochendem Herzen. Er wusste nicht einmal ob er noch atmete.

Und er war angenommen worden. Angenommen.

Die Worte „Wir sind erfreut Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass..." waren noch nie so toll gewesen. Er war in Harvard angenommen worden. Er würde sich noch immer an den anderen Colleges auf seiner Liste bewerben. OSU, Toldeo, Capital University und University of Cincinnati in Ohio. Außerdem University of Chicago, University of Virginia, University of Michigan, Cornell, und Vanderbilt. Sie waren zwischen zwanzig Minuten und einigen Stunden von diesem Apartment entfernt. Er hatte viele Möglichkeiten. Blaine, der Angst hatte, überhaupt angenommen zu werden, hatte Auswahlmöglichkeiten.

Er bewarb sich an einer langen Liste von Colleges und die Zusagen stapelten sich, an einem Tag sogar vier auf einmal. Er wusste, wo er hinwollte. Er wusste wo er hin musste.

Heute Abend würde er Kurt endlich erzählen, was er getan hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde er nicht sagen „Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, wie wir beide bekommen, was wir wollen, ich hab mich hinter deinem Rücken beworben, ich werde gehen und jetzt kannst du fröhlich nach New York gehen und wir werden jedes zweite Wochenende Sex haben." Er wusste, dass es keinen Unterschied machen würde, wie er es sagte. Kurt würde nur sehen, dass Blaine es nach Harvard geschafft hatte – und dass er sich heimlich beworben hatte und ihn sogar wegen dem Vorstellungsgespräch angelogen hatte. Dennoch hoffte er, dass Kurt darüber hinweg sehen würde nach dem ersten Schock und stolz auf ihn sein würde.

Blaine hatte sich drei Jahre lang abgerackert um aufzuholen, um genau dorthin zu gelangen, wo er jetzt war, selbst, wenn er bis zu dem Gespräch noch nicht gewusst hatte wo genau ‚hier' war.

Natürlich interessierten ihn auch die Meinungen der anderen, aber Kurt... Kurt war derjenige mit dem er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen würde. Kurts Meinung war am wichtigsten. Er wollte Kurt stolz machen. Er wollte, dass Kurt stolz war, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Und war es nicht Kurt gewesen, der immer wieder gesagt hatte, dass Fernbeziehungen funktionieren würden? Außerdem waren David und Mercedes (noch immer zusammen und auf dem Weg sich zu verloben) der lebende Beweis, wie Fernbeziehungen funktionieren konnten? Sicher, Blaine hatte nicht daran geglaubt.

Aber er glaubte an sich und Kurt. Kurt würde so stolz auf ihn und glücklich sein. Blaine würde nach Harvard gehen und Kurt ein Jahr später nach Parsons, sie würden das College beenden und ihr gemeinsames Leben beginnen. Alles würde perfekt sein. Kurt und er konnten alles schaffen. Blaine wusste es einfach.

…

Würde es wirklich passieren?

Kurt konnte es nicht sagen.

Er war aufgeregt. Blaine war eindeutig nervös – und es war bezaubernd. Sie waren genauso schick angezogen wie immer, wenn sie zu Maggiano's gingen und Kurt hatte gedacht, dass sich Blaine vielleicht etwas besser angezogen hätte für ihre Verlobung, aber es war okay. Er war mittlerweile an Blaines legere Kleidung gewöhnt – die, zu Kurts Enttäuschung, über die Jahre immer legerer wurde.

„Kurt, ich.. muss dir etwas sagen.", sagte Blaine nachdem ihr Essen gebracht wurde und holte tief Luft.

„Okay.", sagte Kurt und konnte sein Grinsen nicht zurückhalten. „Was?"

„Ich wurde von allen Colleges angenommen bei denen ich mich beworben habe.", sagte Blaine langsam

„Oh mein Gott! Sogar Vanderbilt? Ich bin so stolz auf dich!", sagte Kurt

„Capital, Cinci, OSU, Toledo und Harvard.", sagte Blaine dieses mal schnell. Fast zu schnell für Kurt um das letzte zu verstehen.

„Wa-Was?"

„Ich wurde in Harvard angenommen:", atmete Blaine. „Kurt, ich wurde in Harvard angenommen."

Kurt blinzelte einige Male mit weiten Augen. „Aber... Harvard ist in... Harvard ist nicht in Ohio, Blaine."

Blaines Brust verengte sich. Kurt sah nicht glücklich aus. Er sah nicht stolz aus. Er sah genervt und verletzt aus. Er ist geschockt, sagte Blaine sich. Du wärst es auch.

„Ich weiß. Es ist in Boston. Vanderbilt auch nicht.", sagte Blaine ruhig.

„Ich dachte, du hättest dich zur Sicherheit an anderen Colleges beworben, falls du es nicht ans Capital schaffst.", sagte Kurt langsam.

„Kurt... wir haben darüber geredet. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich mich an vielen Orten beworben habe und dass ich mir nicht sicher war, wo ich hin möchte und ich habe Harvard erwähnt...", sagte Blaine und versuchte nicht enttäuscht zu sein. Kurt war geschockt. Das war okay. Das war zu erwarten. Er war nur geschockt. Es würde vorbei gehen.

Kurts Augen weiteten sich und er zischte plötzlich: „Du hast mich angelogen, als du mit Wes gefahren bist!"

„Nein, habe ich nicht! Ich bin mit Wes gefahren!"

„Man schafft es nicht nach Harvard ohne Vorstellungsgespräch!", schrie Kurt.

„Aber ich bin hauptsächlich für Wes hingefahren. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ich es schaffe!", sagte Blaine leise. Es war wahrscheinlich besser, nicht zu sagen, dass man ohne Gespräch nach Harvard konnte, es aber mit Gespräch besser aussah. Außerdem ging es hier gar nicht um das Gespräch. Sie wussten es beide. „Ich habe mich beworben, aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ich es schaffe oder ich hätte es dir erzählt."

„Du hast mir nichts erzählt." Kurt stand auf.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es meine erste Wahl wäre."

„Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass du dich beworben hast! Es gibt einen großen Unterschied zwischen ‚Oh, ich würde gerne nach Harvard gehen, aber ich glaube nicht, das sich es schaffe' und ‚Kurt, ich habe mich in Harvard beworben' oder sogar ‚Kurt, ich habe mich in Harvard beworben und wurde zum Vorstellungsgespräch eingeladen.' "

„Ich habe es dir vor zwei Jahren erzählt.", sagte Blaine. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du mich nicht ernst genommen hast."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das sagst. Das ist total unfair.", sagte Kurt. „Warum hast du dich weiter beworben? Wann wurdest du angenommen? Hast du es angenommen?"

„Ich habe Zeit bis Mai, aber ich möchte – ich werde es annehmen. Ich wollte, dass du es weißt, bevor ich es ihnen schicke.", sagte Blaine. „Ich habe weitere Bewerbungen geschickt, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, aber... Nun, ich... Ich weiß nicht, Kurt."

„Wann hast du sie geschickt? Für Harvard?", fragte Kurt langsam.

„Oktober."

„Und wann wurdest du angenommen?"

„Kurt..."

„Wann? Wie lange weißt du es schon?", fragte Kurt, obwohl ihm Blaines Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass sein Freund es schon lange wusste.

„Am fünfzehnten Dezember.", sagte Blaine.

„Es ist April." Kurt stand auf. „Du weißt seit vier Monaten, dass du... Ich..."

„Kurt, bitte – nicht-.", begann Blaine,.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?", fragte Kurt und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Wir haben ein Apartment, okay? Wir haben einen Vertrag! Wir haben ein Leben zusammen und du bist einfach hingegangen und – ."

„Ähnlich wie du und dein Kentprojekt?"

„Das hast du gerade nicht gesagt.", zischte Kurt und schnappte sein Handy vom Tisch. „Es geht darum, dass du mich so hierher gebracht hast und mir dann erzählst, dass du mich verlässt!"

„So? Wie? Kurt, ich – ich verstehe nicht-."

„Ich kann das nicht. Nicht jetzt." Kurt drehte sich um und rauschte aus dem vollen Restaurant. „Wir werden später reden."

Blaine saß dort und starrte ganz verblüfft auf sein unberührtes Essen.

Blaine wappnete sich als er die Haustür zu seinem und Kurst kleinen Apartment am nächsten Tag hörte. Kurt und er hatten seit dem Abend im Restaurant nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen – sie hatten nicht einmal in dem selben Bett geschlafen, hauptsächlich weil Blaine sich nicht dazu bringen konnte Kurt zu sehen, der, da war er sich ziemlich sicher, zu dem einen oder anderen Zeitpunkt geweint hatte.

„Kreacher, hör auf… Kreacher… Gut, aber du bleibst lieber hier draußen! Und bring dieses mal keine toten Tiere mit, okay? Nur weil wir in Ohio leben heißt das nicht, dass du ein Jagdhund bist. Du bist ein verdammter Coton de Tulear.", hörte er Kurt sagen, genervt klingend.

Blaine saß da und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er „Hallo" sagen, oder in ein Loch krabbeln und sich verstecken sollte, als Kurt das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Hi.", stotterte Blaine und seine Stimme klang nervöser, als er es zugeben würde. Er war wie alt? Zu alt, um nervös zu sein.

„Hey.", sagte Kurt mit sanfter Stimme. Er stellte sanft seinen Rucksack ab und setzte sich dann neben Blaine auf die Couch, sich auf die Lippe beißend.

„Kurt-.", begann Blaine.

Kurt sah auf, seine blauen Augen intensiv. „Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich."

Blaine holte tief Luft, sah mit seinen haselnussbraunen in Kurts blaue Augen und nickte.

„Bin ich.", wiederholte Kurt, griff hinauf und berührte Blaines Gesicht. „Du – Das ist… Es ist… Es ist ausgezeichnet. Du bist… Du bist ausgezeichnet."

„Kurt…", sagte Blaine und fühlte sein Herz anschwellen.

„Hör zu… Ich wünschte, wir hätten… Ich wünschte du hättest mir erzählt, dass du Harvard verfolgt hast. Ich wünschte du hättest mich mit einbezogen, weil ich… weil ich gerne… für dich da gewesen wäre. Und ich wünschte auch, dass du mir gesagt hättest, dass du… gehst.", brach Kurt ab und versuchte sehr hart das, was er sagen wollte, auf die beste Weise zu sagen. „Ich schätze, ich hätte deinen Harvardkommentar damals ernster nehmen sollen, aber ich habe dennoch das Gefühl, dass du mir hättest erzählen sollen, dass du dich bewirbst. Aber das ist nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass du es nach Harvard geschafft hast und ich so stolz auf dich bin."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht erzählt hab, dass ich mich bewerbe. Ich… Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass ich es überhaupt bis zum Bewerbungsgespräch schaffen würde und danach habe ich nicht daran geglaubt, akzeptiert zu werden.", seufzte Blaine. „Ich habe die ganze Zeit nur darauf gewartet, dass etwas schief geht. Als ich akzeptiert wurde, war es fast Weihnachten… und ich wollte dich nicht vor Weihnachten aufregen… und dann war es Januar und Februar und an diesem Punkt hätte ich es dir schon früher sagen müssen, also wurde ich ganz nervös."

„Du hast dich allerdings weiterhin beworben. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du mir nicht einfach erzählt hast, dass es das war was du wolltest. Ich hätte es verstanden… selbst wenn ich jetzt enttäuscht bin, verstehe ich es dennoch…" Kurt seufzte und strich über Blaines Wange. „Ich möchte nur, dass du glücklich bist. Du hattest schon so ein schweres Leben und ich möchte alles für dich, was dich glücklich macht. Ich hätte nicht einmal versucht, dir im Weg zu stehen, wenn du mir gesagt hättest, dass es das ist, was du wirklich willst… Ist es das, was du wirklich willst?"

„Ich will es unbedingt.", wisperte Blaine. „Ich bin aus dem Gespräch rausgekommen und hatte das Gefühl dorthin zu gehören. Und es ist nur vier Stunden von Parsons entfernt, Kurt. Du kannst dorthin gehen und wir können einander an den Wochenenden sehen. Wir können fahren und uns in der Mitte treffen und einander sehen wann immer wir wollen."

„Nein. Vergiss Parsons. Ist es was du willst?", fragte Kurt und starrte ihm in die Augen. Las ihn.

„Ja." Blaine holte tief Luft und nickte.

„Hast du es getan, weil ich gesagt habe, dass ich mein weiteres Studium vielleicht verschiebe?", fragte Kurt noch immer nicht wegsehend.

„Ursprünglich war es ein Grund. Ich wollte es tun damit du nicht an Ohio gebunden bist und damit du dorthin gehen würdest wo… Du hast mich vor vier Jahren nicht zu einem falschen College gehen lassen und ich wollte dasselbe für dich tun… Aber, Kurt, das ist, wo ich hingehöre. Ich kann es spüren. Und ich weiß, dass du nach Parsons gehörst. Aber das… Harvard… ist was ich will. Jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, es ist, was ich immer wollte. Das ist meine Chance einen großen Unterschied in meinem Leben zu machen und ich muss sie ergreifen, weil mir niemand anderes diese Möglichkeit eröffnen kann, wie Harvard es tun wird."

„Wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann werden wir es schaffen." Kurt holte tief Luft. „Es wird schwer sein. Du gehst. Du wirst dreizehn Stunden entfernt sein."

„Ich gehe, aber ich verlasse dich nicht. Und ich werde nur ein Jahr lang weg sein. Bald kommst du nach Parsons. Du hast schon einen Platz zugesichert bekommen. In einem Jahr werden wir näher beieinander sein und… wir können das."

Es war schwer, wütend auf Blaine zu sein, weil er sehen konnte wie glücklich er war, wenn auch zugleich zögerlich und nervös. Er schien das erste mal etwas in seinem Leben sicher zu wissen, dass nicht seine Freundschaft mit David und Wes oder seine Beziehung mit Kurt betraf. Es war auch sehr leicht zu erkennen, wie verzweifelt Blaine seine Zustimmung wollte.

Kurt griff mit seiner Hand, die nicht Blaines Wange streichelte, nach Blaines Hand und drückte sie. „Wir werden das schaffen."


	2. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Blaine starrte nervös auf seine Checkliste hinunter, zappelte mit seinem Fuß und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Er würde am nächsten Tag nach Boston fahren und bald würden alle ein großes Abschiedsessen für Blaine haben – alle hieß: Blaine, Kurt, Burt, Carole, Finn und die kleine Melody.

Obwohl sie die letzten Monate damit verbracht hatten Aktivitäten für Blaines Ferien zu planen und einander zu versichern, dass alles okay sein würde, änderte es nichts daran, dass Kurt immer trauriger wurde, umso näher der Tag des Umzuges rückte. Die letzten Tage war Kurt deutlich stiller gewesen als normal, obwohl er an Blaines Seite geblieben war, während dieser sein Geld auf sein eigenes Konto umgebucht hatte (sie hatten ihr gemeinsames für Notfälle behalten), packte und umpackte, Dinge in letzter Sekunde kaufte, die ihm und Wes einfielen und während Blaine ausflippte und gleichzeitig verkündete, dass er sich wieder abmelden und einen Bürojob finden müsste.

Blaine war auch dankbar, dass Kurt stiller als sonst aber dennoch da war. Er verstand, dass Kurt traurig war, weil Blaine ging, aber Kurt hatte seine Seite nicht einmal verlassen. Er hatte nicht einmal versucht, es ihm auszureden, ihm Schuld einzureden. Kurt war unterstützend gewesen, egal wie sehr es ihm wehtat. Blaine wusste nicht, ob er es so gut aufgenommen hätte, wenn die Rollen vertauscht gewesen wären.

Trotz all dessen war es toll gewesen die letzten Tage zusammen zu verbringen mit Kurt während der ganzen Zeit an seiner Seite. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit es zu überdenken oder an sich zu zweifeln. Kurt bestand darauf, dass Blaine nach Harvard ging und zwar seit dem Tag, nachdem er es herausgefunden hatte. Kurt würde Blaine das niemals aufgeben lassen und Blaine war ihm so dankbar dafür.

Er spürte einen Kuss auf seinem Haar und drehte sich um, Kurt anlächelnd, der noch immer hinunter gebeugt war. „Hey."

„Hi.", lächelte Kurt und setzte sich bequem auf Blaines Schoß – hoffend, dass der Stuhl ihr Gewicht aushalten würde. „Ist mein Harvardfreund aufgeregt?"

„Ja." Blaine holte tief Luft. „Die Nerven liegen langsam blank."

„Lass sie nicht. Du wirst toll sein. Besser als toll. Es wird alles sein, was du immer wolltest und mehr." Kurt lächelte wieder, die blauen Augen leuchtend. „Selbst wenn es dich von mir weg treibt."

„Es treibt mich nicht weg.", lachte Blaine und drückte ihn.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß.", nickte Kurt. „Ich hab gescherzt. Wie geht es dir?"

„Hauptsächlich nur nervös.", gab Blaine zu. „Ich denke nicht, dass es schon richtig eingesunken ist. Ich dachte das würde es, nachdem ich den Abschluss von der UK hatte, aber… anscheinend hat es das nicht."

Kurt strich durch Blaines Haare. „Du weißt, dass ich dich vermissen werde, richtig?"

Blaine lächelte traurig. „Ich werd dich auch vermissen… aber wir werden jeden Tag miteinander reden. Ich kann nicht erwarten von deiner Senior Modeshow zu hören. Ich würde es um nichts in der Welt verpassen."

Kurt lächelte ihm zu. „Du musst dafür nicht nach Hause kommen. Es wird nicht zu aufregend werden. Es ist kein echter Laufsteg."

„Blaine Anderson verpasst Kurt Hummels erste nicht offizielle Modenshow?", schnappte Blaine nach Luft und legte seine Hand auf seine Brust. „Nur eine Abschlussprüfung könnte mich fern halten."

Kurt lachte. „Okay. Das kann ich verkraften, schätze ich…"

„Natürlich möchte ich eine Vorschau, weil ich deine bessere Hälfte bin."

„Wer sagt, dass du die bessere Hälfte bist?", neckte Kurt.

„Das Handbuch.", grinste Blaine bezaubernd.

„Welches Handbuch?", runzelte Kurt die Stirn.

„Das Handbuch, Kurt. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du diese Dinge nicht weißt." Blaine schüttelte in gespielter Schande seinen Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir seit vier ein halb Jahren zusammen sind und du immer noch mit solchen Dingen kommst… Ich werde es vermissen."

„Oh, keine Sorge. Ich werde mir noch immer verrückte Dinge für dich ausdenken.", versprach Blaine. „Du wirst unzählige SMS mit komplett schwachsinnigem Inhalt bekommen. Und du wirst jedes einzelne Mal mit den Augen rollen, selbst wenn du innerlich wirklich lachst."

Kurt seufzte ein wenig und legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Deine Kochkünste sind immer noch sehr eingeschränkt."

„Ich kann Frühstück, Pasta, Schweinekoteletts und Brownies machen.", protestierte Blaine. „Du hast keinen Grund dir Sorgen zu machen."

Kurt stand auf und zog Blaine hoch, seine Arme um die Hüfte seines Freundes schlingend und ihn näher ziehend. „Ich hoffe du weißt, auf was du dich einlässt, mit Wes und einem Fremden zusammen zu leben. Aber ich mache mir hauptsächlich Sorgen über den Westeil. Er ist ein schlechter Einfluss."

„Ich wünschte Wes und ich würden alleine leben.", seufzte Blaine etwas. „Dann könnte ich Oreo mitnehmen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass der einzige Junge, den wir beide genug mochten um mit ihm zusammen zu leben, allergisch auf Hunde und Katzen ist."

„Ja, aber du weißt wie sehr sich Melody freut.", zeigte Kurt auf.

Blaine lächelte. „Sie wird sich gut um Oreo kümmern."

„Nein. Carole und ich werden uns gut um Oreo kümmern. Melody wird sie herumtragen und vorgeben eine Katze zu sein."

Blaine kicherte ein wenig. „Sie wird immer süßer und süßer."

"Natürlich wird sie das.", sagte Kurt und kuschelte sich an Blaines Schulter. „Wie werden wir das machen? Wie schlafen wir ohne einander? Wie soll ich am Wochenende jemals aus dem Bett kommen, ohne dass du mich aus meinem Koma nervst? Wie wirst du es schaffen dich einigermaßen gesund zu ernähren, ohne dass ich dir Essen koche und einpacke? Was passiert, wenn du… wenn du traurig wirst und ich dich nicht umarmen kann? Oder wenn ich in Arbeit ertrinke und niemand da ist, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass es okay ist einfach zu atmen?"

Blaines Lächeln verschwand und er presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Ich… Ich weiß nicht, Kurt, aber wir werden das schaffen."

Kurt holte tief und zitternd Luft und setzte sich aufs Bett. Er freute sich für Blaine. Das tat er wirklich. Aber er war noch immer traurig, dass Blaine soweit weg sein würde. Blaine war mittlerweile so ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens. Es würde schwer werden sich umzugewöhnen. Allerdings erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass es für Blaine noch schwerer sein würde. Zumindest würde Kurt in einer gewohnten Umgebung bei seiner Familie sein. Blaine würde in einem ganz neuen Staat leben.

„Kurt… Baby…", sagte Blaine und setzte sich zu ihm.

Kurt setzte sich auf, legte seine Hand auf Blaines Herz und starrte ihn intensiv an.

„Ich sage nicht, dass es einfach sein wird, aber wir werden herausfinden, wie wir getrennt voneinander leben können."

Blaine sagte sanft: „Es sind nur ein paar Jahre."

„Ich möchte es nicht herausfinden müssen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte einfach vorspulen bis dahin, wenn es Routine ist und nicht mehr weh tut." Kurt holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Ich freue mich wirklich für dich."

„Das weiß ich. Das heißt aber nicht, dass du nicht traurig sein kannst, dass ich gehe.", sagte Blaine sanft. „Es macht dich nicht zu einem schlechten Freund. Ich bin auch traurig, dass ich gehen werde."

„Bist du?", fragte Kurt unsicher aussehend.

„Wie könnte ich nicht traurig sein, dreizehn Stunden entfernt von dir zu leben?", fragte Blaine und starrte ihn geschockt an. „Ja, ich gehe, um an ein College zu kommen, an das ich möchte. Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass ich dich nicht vermissen werde. Wärst du nicht traurig, wenn du derjenige wärst, der zuerst geht?"

„Ja.", gab Kurt zu. „Wäre ich."

„Es passiert uns beiden, egal ob wir es mögen oder nicht.", sagte Blaine langsam. „Aber denk dran, worüber wir geredet haben."

„Wir werden offen über unsere Gefühle sprechen.", sagte Kurt sanft.

„Wir werden trotzdem noch immer füreinander da sein.", fügte Blaine hinzu.

„Und wir werden das schaffen.", beendete Kurt. „Weil wir einander lieben und uns oder was wir haben nichts angreifen kann."

Blaine berührte Kurts Wange und strich mit seinem Handrücken sanft über seine weiche Haut. „Wir werden offen über unsere Gefühle sprechen, immer füreinander da sein und das durchstehen."

„Es geht mir besser." Kurt lächelte schwach. Traurigkeit war keine Option. Zumindest noch nicht. Er konnte auf dem Rückflug nach Ohio traurig sein. Jetzt hatte er weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden mit Blaine übrig. Sie mussten ihren letzten Tag zählen lassen. „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass wir nach dem Abendessen vielleicht Käsekuchen kaufen könnten? Und um der alten Zeiten wegen zum Lima Bean gehen?"

„Liebend gerne.", sagte Blaine weit lächelnd.

Sie sahen beide auf, als sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer sehr langsam öffnete.

„Wer ist daaaaaa?", rief Blaine mit einer sing sang Stimme.

Sie hörten ein Kichern bevor Melody auf Zehenspitzen herein kam, ein dummes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Hi Kuuuuuuurt und Blaaaaaaine."

„Hey, Mellie-Zwerg!", lächelte Kurt und rannte zu ihr, um sie hochzuheben und herüber zu tragen. „Was tust du, meine Hübsche?"

„Gute Frage.", schnappte Blaine nach Luft. „Ich dachte Mommy hat dich zum Schlafen hingelegt."

Melody rieb ihre Augen und blinzelte ihm zu, bevor sie ihre winzigen Finger an ihre Lippen hielt. „Bin nicht müde."

„Versuchst du mich verstummen zu lassen?", schnappte Kurt nach Luft als er sich hinsetzte, Melody vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß platzierend. „Du meinst ich kann nicht schreien, dass du nicht schläfst?"

„Neeeeeeein!", kicherte Melody laut.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Blaine und kitzelte ihr Bein.

„Blaine!", kicherte sie noch lauter und trat nach ihm.

„Ah ah ah. Nicht treten.", sagte Kurt streng.

Melody kicherte und trat wieder in Blaines Richtung.

„Au!", wimmerte Blaine, obwohl ihr winziger Fuß nicht einmal in die Nähe seines Beines gekommen war.

Melody legte ihren Kopf schief bevor sie auf sein Bein hinunter blickte, ganz eindeutig verwirrt.

„Du hast mich getreten!", schnappte Blaine nach Luft und zeigte auf sein Bein.

Melody krabbelte von Kurts Schoß und beugte sich hinunter, genau die Stelle reibend auf die Blaine zeigte. „Alles besser?"

„Awww, hast du Blaines Bein verletzt?", fragte Kurt, sah zu Melody und öffnete seinen Mund in gespieltem Schock.

„Neeeein.", kicherte Melody und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Aber du hast versucht, es besser zu machen.", sagte Kurt.

Melody legte ihren Kopf schief bevor Blaine zu kichern begann.

„Ihr Jungs seid gemein.", sagte Melody und kletterte vom Bett. „Finn ist mein Liebling."

Dieses Mal lachten beide, Kurt und Blaine, lauthals.

„Ich gehe! Ciaociao.", höhnte Melody als sie lachten und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Kurts Lachen wurde leiser als Melody das Zimmer verließ und er lächelte. „Sie ist so lustig, oder?"

„Ich liebe es, sie wütend zu machen.", kicherte Blaine. „Ich denke allerdings, dass sie mich hasst."

„Du weißt, dass sie dich ihren Bruder nennt, richtig? Jeder im Kindergarten denkt, dass sie drei Brüder hat.", sagte Kurt.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht.", sagte Blaine und spürte sein Herz flattern. „Aww, wirklich?"

„Frag Carole.", nickte Kurt eifrig. „Ich verspreche es."

„Hey, Kurt?", fragte Blaine und sah zu Kurt. „Meinst du wir können einfach hier zusammen liegen bis das Essen fertig ist?"

Kurt legte sich hin und öffnete seien Arme. „Ich halte das für eine sehr gute Idee."

Blaine legte sich hin, drückte sich an Kurt und schloss seine Augen. Er war sich sicher, dass er das am meisten vermissen würde, einfach mit Kurt da zu liegen. Egal wer wen hielt oder in welcher Position sie waren, ihre Körper passten perfekt zusammen. Blaine liebte es, zu kuscheln und Kurt war immer mehr als bereit, sich an Blaine zu kuscheln, ihre Finger zu verschränken oder das Oberteil des anderen zu ergreifen oder durch das Haar des anderen zu streichen. Kurt und er hatten vier Jahre gemeinsam in einem Bett geschlafen und dass würde das schwerste sein… nicht im selben Bett wie Kurt Hummel zu schlafen. Wie sollte er das tun?

Was wenn er die falsche Entscheidung traf?

…

„Wir wollen einfach, dass du weißt, wie stolz wir auf dich sind, Blaine. Ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich nervös bist nach Boston zu gehen und alles, aber du verdienst diese Möglichkeit mehr als jeder andere an diesem verdammten College.", sagte Burt später am Abend nachdem das Geschirr gespült und Melody im Bett war.

„Danke.", sagte Blaine und setzte sich neben Kurt auf die Couch.

„Wir sind so stolz.", wiederholte Carole. „Und nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit schicken wir Kurt nach New York. Wir sind so stolz auf euch beide."

Kurt legte seine Hand auf Blaines Oberschenkel und stieß seinen Fuß mit seinem eigenen an, als er ihn anlächelte. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie er morgen um diese Zeit auf seinem Weg zurück nach Lima sein würde. Früh morgens würde er mit Blaine nach Boston fahren. Sehr früh, weil sie vor fünf Uhr nachmittags ankommen wollten. Er musste um acht oder neun, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, nach Ohio zurück fliegen. Es war nicht wichtig. Schließlich dachte er nicht daran. Richtig? Dafür gab es später noch Zeit.

Er fühlte wie sich Blaines Finger mit seinen verschränkten und er drückte Blaines Hand fest, als er seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter fallen ließ. Er lächelte als Blaines Lippen seine Wange berührten.

So sehr es auch wehtat, dass Blaine dreizehn Stunden entfernt sein würde, war es eine gute Chance für ihn. Eine, die Blaine nicht verstreichen lassen konnte. Er hatte es nach Harvard geschafft. Es war keine Übertreibung, wenn Kurt darüber sprach, wie stolz er auf Blaine war. Sein Freund war so, so klug. Klüger als er selber dachte. Blaine verdiente es mehr als jeder andere in Harvard zu studieren. Das war sein Traum. Trotz all den Dingen mit Blaines Eltern wurde sein Traum wahr.

„Wir werden dich alle so sehr vermissen.", sagte Carole wieder und holte Kurt aus seinen Gedanken. „Niemand mehr als Kurt, natürlich."

„Wir werden einander dennoch noch oft sehen.", sagte Kurt so fröhlich er konnte, genau wie er es jedes Mal zu sich selber sagte, wenn er daran dachte wie weit Blaine genau weg sein würde. „Es ist schließlich Harvard. Es ist wo er jetzt sein soll."

„Danke für alles.", sagte Blaine langsam und sah zu Burt und Carole. „Dass ich hier bleiben durfte, dass ihr mir durch die UK geholfen habt, dass ihr mir eine Familie gegeben habt. Ich…" Er brach ab und schluckte den Frosch in seinem Hals hinunter. „Ich schätze, dass es sich so angefühlt hätte zur UK zu gehen, wenn ich eine echte Familie gehabt hätte. Es ist traurig."

Carole schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Wenn du anfängst zu weinen, wird Kurt es auch und dann ich. Tu es ja nicht!"

„Werde ich nicht, werde ich nicht, ich verspreche es!", lachte Blaine. „Es ist nur…. Ich möchte nur, dass ihr wirklich wisst, dass… dass ich immer alles zu schätzen wusste und ich denke, dass ihr zwei wirklich w-wunderbare Menschen seid."

Kurt ergriff Blaines Hand und drückte sie fest. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus als Blaine den Druck erwiderte. Kurt fragte sich, ob Blaine in den letzten paar Tagen trauriger gewesen war, als er vorgab zu sein und er erkannte, dass es so war.

„Also, danke. Einfach… einfach vielen, vielen Dank.", beendete Blaine lahm. „Ihr habt mich als mehr gesehen als nur Kurts Freund und es… es bedeutet mir viel. Das tut es wirklich."

„Du musst uns nicht danken, Kind. Wir waren gerne für dich da.", sagte Burt. „Du weißt, dass du zur Familie gehörst."

„Sie lieben dich." Kurt beugte sich herüber und drückte seine Lippen an Blaines Schulter.

„Tun wir.", sagten Carole und Burt beide.

Blaine lehnte sich gegen Kurt und lächelte ein wenig, verschiedene Emotionen gleichzeitig verspürend und nicht wissend, was er sagen sollte. Es war möglich, dass er nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre zu sprechen, selbst wenn er Worte gefunden hätte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde euch beiden, dir und deinem Freund Wes, Carepakete schicken.", sagte Carole. „Klingt das gut?"

Blaine stand auf, ging herüber und umarmte sie fest.

„Wir lieben dich, Süßer.", wisperte Carole und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Und wir freuen und wirklich sehr für dich."

Blaine löste sich und holte tief Luft, Tränen in den Augen. Es würde schwieriger werden sich von Carole zu verabschieden als es vor vier Jahren bei seiner Mutter gewesen war. Das war allerdings keine große Überraschung. Seine Mutter war froh gewesen, dass Blaine weg ging zur Dalton und UK. Carole war natürlich glücklich. Sie hatte sogar sofort angefangen zu weinen, als Blaine ihr den Brief gegeben hatte, dass er angenommen worden war, ohne ihn überhaupt zu öffnen. Sie war Blaine in den letzten paar Jahren mehr Mutter gewesen, als seine eigene Mutter es je war.

„Los Jungs, fahrt." Carole tätschelte seinen Arm und ging dann zu Kurt, seine Haare glatt streichend, bevor sie seine Wange küsste.

Kurt umarmte sie und stand auf, seine Hand für Blaine ausstreckend.

"Seid vorsichtig.", sagte Burt Kurts Rücken klopfend.

„Werden wir.", versprach Kurt bevor er Blaine aus dem Haus führte. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass das nächste Mal, dass sie fahren würden, nach Boston sein würde.

…

„Einmal Medium Drip und Nonfat Mocha.", sagte der Kellner im Lima Bean und schob zwei Becher über die Theke.

„Danke.", sagte Blaine, lächelte ihm zu und nahm seinen und Kurts Kaffee. Dann ging er herüber und setzte sich an ihren alten Tisch.

„Es ist ziemlich voll für diese späte Uhrzeit.", sagte Kurt nachdenklich und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

„Ja.", sagte Blaine und lehnte seinen Fuß unter dem Tisch gegen Kurts.

„Also morgen ist es soweit. Du wirst in Harvard sein.", sagte Kurt und beugte sich über den Tisch.

„Ich weiß.", nickte Blaine. „Es ist beängstigend."

„Du bist aufgeregt." Kurt stieß Blaines Fuß mit seinem eigenen an.

„Ich bin aufgeregt.", sagte Blaine und lehnte sich zurück gegen seinen Stuhl. „Ich habe auch Angst, aber ich bin so aufgeregt. Es fühlt sich einfach an, als würde sich mein ganzes Leben verändern. Ich habe es geschafft, Kurt. Ich wünschte ich wäre da gewesen, um Dads Gesicht zu sehen als er herausgefunden hat, dass ich nach Harvard gehe. Ich wette es war toll."

Kurt lächelte. Blaines Aufregung stieg an, so dass sie fast ansteckend war. Es war schön Blaine so glücklich zu sehen. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du es ihnen beweisen wirst, oder nicht?"

„Es passiert einfach. Es ist so ein großes „Fick dich" ihm, meiner Mutter und meiner schrecklichen Großmutter gegenüber. Ich hab das alles ohne sie geschafft. Ich habe es geschafft. Er meinte, ich würde nie etwas werden und ich – ich gehe morgen nach Harvard. Ich werde jemand sein, Kurt."

„Du warst immer schon jemand, Blaine." Kurt sah ihm in die Augen. „Und du wirst immer jemand sein. Dafür musst du es nicht nach Harvard schaffen. Man muss nur mit dir reden, um zu merken, dass du fantastisch bist."

„Ich denke dein Ziel ist es, mich zum weinen zu bringen bevor ich gehe.", sagte Blaine, lachte ein wenig und holte dann tief Luft.

„Nein. Es ist einfach die Wahrheit. Frag einfach David. Er ist wie dein stolzer Vater.", lachte Kurt auch ein wenig. „Es ist die Wahrheit."

„Ich bin froh, dass wir hergekommen sind. Ohne Melody. Ich hatte Angst sie würde uns dazu zwingen sie mitzunehmen.", schnaubte Blaine. „Sie bekommt was sie will."

„Was kann ich sagen? Dad verwöhnt seine Babys gerne.", grinste Kurt. „Was ist das erste was du morgen tun wirst, wenn du alleine in Boston bist? Hoffentlich beinhaltet es nicht, dich mit Wes zu betrinken. Es wäre ein ziemlich schlechter erster Eindruck, wenn du betrunken oder verkatert zu deinem ersten Kurs kommst."

„Wie ich es euch allen millionenmal versprochen habe, werden Wes und ich nicht unsere ganze Freizeit damit verbringen uns zu betrinken.", versprach Blaine lachend. „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen."

„Also was möchtest du tun?", fragte Kurt.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich es dir sagen möchte. Es beinhaltet aber keinen Alkohol."

„Die besten Restaurants finden?" Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nun, ich wollte es nicht aussprechen. Du kennst mich einfach zu gut.", lachte Blaine. „Wes und ich werden Restaurants testen, jep. Er hat schon eine Liste mit der Reihenfolge."

„Ganze Essen?"

„Nope. Nur eine Sache pro Ort.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Ziemlich langweilig, huh?"

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet.", schnaubte Kurt.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du und Alec euch treffen werdet.", lachte Blaine. „Das oder du lebst praktisch an der CCAD."

„Ich denke nicht, dass er mich an der CCAD leben lassen wird.", seufzte Kurt. „Seit dem ganzen kaum bei Bewusstsein sein in seinem Haus ist er fast so schlimm wie du."

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du nicht in Betracht gezogen hast, mit ihm auf dem Campus zu leben."

Kurt zuckte ein wenig mit den Schultern. „Wir sind gute Freunde, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir einander gut genug kennen, um zusammen zu leben… Er hat es vorgeschlagen, aber ich hab abgelehnt. Außerdem habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich wirklich nächstes Jahr nach Parsons gehen werde und dass ich bis dahin möglichst viel Zeit mit Dad verbringen sollte. Du weißt wie er war, als ich weniger als zwei Stunden weit weg gezogen bin. Ich habe schon Angst vor den Konsequenzen dieses Umzuges."

„Zum Glück hat Burt ein Jahr um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, schätze ich.", sagte Blaine in einem Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen. Er sah sich im Laden um. „Du weißt, dass hier irgendwie alles begonnen hat. Kaffeedates, die Kaffeedates waren, aber nicht wirklich Kaffeedates."

„Ja. Hat es irgendwie, oder?" Kurt sah sich ebenfalls um.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir die Chance hatten heute hierher zurück zu kommen.", lächelte Blaine. „Es ist schön hierher zurück zu kommen. Jetzt ist alles anders, aber dieser Ort erinnert mich irgendwie an… uns."

„Ich hab mir gedacht, es würde dir gefallen, hierher zurück zu kommen." Kurt lächelte zurück. „Es war einfach der Ort, an den wir mussten, bevor du gehst."

Blaine beugte sich über den Tisch und drückte seinen Lippen auf Kurts. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte Kurt und zog Blaine für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich. „So sehr."

„Sei nicht traurig, Kurt.", wisperte Blaine am nächsten Tag und verschränkte seine Finger mit Kurts. „Es ist nicht für immer. Wir werden einander sehen. Es wird okay sein."

„Ich weiß nicht wie du erwartest, dass ich nicht traurig bin, dass du dreizehn Stunden entfernt sein wirst. Dreizehn.", sagte Kurt und spürte einen Klos im Hals. Er weigerte sich Tränen zu zulassen. Nicht bis er im Flugzeug war. Nein. Er würde nicht weinen.

Er hatte noch nicht geweint. Seit vier Wochen nicht und niemals vor Blaine. Sicher, er war sehr nahe dran, bevor er es beendet hatte. Wenn er es vier Wochen zurück gehalten hatte, würde er jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Nicht vor Blaine. Er war ein schrecklicher Mensch, das war er wirklich. Wer war er, an Blaines großem Tag traurig und egoistisch zu sein? Ja, er würde Blaine schrecklich vermissen. Aber sich traurig zu zeigen würde Blaine nur traurig machen. Blaine musste an seinem ersten Tag in Boston nicht traurig sein. Er war sich sicher, dass Blaine nervös genug war, ohne sich auch noch um Kurt zu sorgen.

„Entfernung ist nicht wichtig.", sagte Blaine sanft. „Du bist wichtig. Du und ich."

Kurt schluckte hart, steckte seine Hände in seine Jeanstaschen und sah sich in Blaines Zimmer in dem Apartment, das er mit Wes und jemand anderem, der noch nicht eingezogen war, teilen würde. Er und Blaine hatten… fast vier Jahre ein Zimmer geteilt. Jetzt hatte Blaine sein eigenes Zimmer, direkt neben Wes. Sein eigenes kleines Haus, das gemietet war – obwohl Kurt vor Blaines großer Harvard Ankündigung einige Monate lang versucht hatte Blaine zu überreden ein richtiges Haus zu mieten anstelle ihres Apartments.

Kurt würde nicht jede einzelne Nacht mit Blaine in diesem Bett sein.

Wie sollte Kurt einschlafen, ohne dass Blaine sich an ihn kuschelte und sein Gesicht an Kurts Schulter oder Hals legte? Ohne Blaines sanftem Atem in seinem Ohr, sogar ohne das (mehr als gelegentliche) Schnarchen? Wie sollte er einfach sein ganzes Leben verändern?

Wie sollte er ohne Blaine leben?

Tränen füllten seine Augen und er holte zitternd Luft. Kontrolle. Er musste es kontrollieren. Er würde nicht weinen. Nicht vor Blaine.

„Oh, Kurt, Schatz…" Blaine trat vor und schlang seine Arme um seinen jüngeren Freund. „Kurt, ist schon gut… Shh.. Alles okay. Bitte wein nicht."

„Ich versuche es nicht zu tun.", sagte Kurt und versuchte die Tränen wegzuwischen. „Es tut mir so Leid, Blaine. Ich weine nicht."

„Du tust es.", sagte Blaine sanft und küsste seine Haare. „Shh, shh."

„Ich m-möchte nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich mich n-nicht für dich freue. Weil ich es tue.", weinte Kurt.

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß, dass du das tust.", wisperte Blaine.

„D-Du wirst so weit weg sein und ich werde dich so vermissen.", weinte Kurt gegen seine Schulter. „Es tut mir Leid, Blaine. Ich freue mich wirklich. Ich schwöre es."

„Entschuldige dich nicht.", wisperte Blaine und blickte durch seine offene Tür in Richtung des Flures. Er hörte Wes an seinem Telefon, laut lachend über etwas, was die Person sagte. „Du darfst traurig sein. Ich bin es auch. Aber es wird alles gut."

„Wie wird es okay sein, wenn wir einen halben Tag fahren müssen um einander zu sehen?", fragte Kurt, schniefte und rieb sich die Augen. Er trat zurück. „Wie soll es das sein?"

„Weil wir es schaffen werden.", sagte Blaine genauso, wie er es immer tat. „Wir werden hart daran arbeiten und wir werden es schaffen. Nächstes Jahr gehst du nach Parsons und wir werden uns sehr viel näher sein – eine zweistündige Fahrt für uns beide, um uns in der Mitte zu treffen. Wir werden einander noch immer sehen. Wir werden das Telefon, Skype und jede andere Kommunikationsmöglichkeit haben, die wir wollen. Wir werden jeden Tag reden. Ich kann dir jeden Tag handschriftliche Briefe schicken, wenn du das möchtest."

Kurt lachte unter Tränen und sein Griff an Blaines Oberteil löste sich. „SMS werden reichen."

„Ich werde dir eh ein paar Liebesbriefe schicken." Blaine streichelte seine Wange.

Kurt sah auf die Uhr von Blaine hinunter – welche er immer trug außer er war irgendwo, wo er Angst hatte sie zu verlieren - und dann wieder auf. „Du solltest mich jetzt fahren, damit ich das Flugzeug nach Ohio noch erwische."

Blaine runzelte die Stirn und nickte kurz, legte seine Hand auf Kurts Rücken und ging mit seinem Freund hinaus zu seinem Auto. Kurt weinen zu sehen war wie ein Messer in seinem Herzen. Und, dass Blaine die Tränen verursacht hatte, machte es noch schlimmer.

Er hoffte wirklich sehr, dass er die richtige Entscheidung traf.

…

„Danke, dass… du weißt schon… du mit mir hierher gefahren bist.", sagte Blaine und hielt Kurts Hände eine Stunde später mit seinen eigenen. Sie hatten nicht lange, aber er war so weit im Flughafen wie er erlaubt war und er plante nicht zu gehen bis Kurt es musste. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich war, dass zu tun. Es ist mir sehr viel wert…"

Kurt zog seine Hände weg und schmiss seine Arme um Blaines Hals, ihn fest haltend. Das letzte Mal, als er sich von Blaine verabschiedet hatte war es nur für vier Stunden Entfernung gewesen, als er zur UK ging und Kurt ihm beim Umzug geholfen hatte, weil seine Eltern „beschäftigt waren". So traurig er an diesem Tag gewesen war, realisierte er nun, dass es nichts im Vergleich zu dem war, was er nun fühlte. Er schloss seine Augen als Blaine seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn fest an sich zog. Er wollte sich aus dieser Position niemals lösen. Wie lange würde es dauern bis er eine weitere Umarmung bekam?

„Ich werde dich so vermissen, Blaine.", würgte Kurt hervor und begann wieder zu weinen.

„Nicht annähernd so sehr wie ich dich, Kurt.", sagte Blaine, seine Stimme gedämpft von Kurts Schulter.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne dich sein soll.", wisperte Kurt traurig, löste sich und sah Blaine mit großen blauen Augen an. „Ich habe seit vier Jahren nicht mehr als zwei Tage von dir getrennt verbracht."

„Du bist nicht ohne mich.", sagte Blaine und berührte seine Wange. „Ich sterbe nicht. Wir trennen uns nicht. Ich gehe nur zum College."

„Ich versuche erwachsen damit umzugehen, aber es ist wirklich schwer.", sagte Kurt. „Ein Teil von mir möchte meine Arme um dich schlingen und betteln, dass du nicht gehst."

„Bitte nicht.", wisperte Blaine. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht nein zu dir sagen kann, Kurt."

„Deswegen tue ich es nicht.", sagte Kurt mit hoher Stimme. Das war schwerer, als er erwartet hatte. Warum konnte er nicht wenigstens die Nacht bleiben und morgen fliegen? Warum war Kurt nicht sofort nach Parsons gegangen, damit sie einander näher waren? Warum hatte er nicht letztes Jahr das College gewechselt? Warum, warum, warum? „Weil d-das toll ist. Was du tun wirst. A-aber es tut weh."

„Ich bin auch traurig.", sagte Blaine und küsste seien Stirn.

"Ich bin so stolz auf dich. W-Wirklich.", sagte Kurt und küsste wiederholte seine Wange. „D-Du hast es geschafft, Blaine. Und i-ich bin so stolz auf dich. Wir sind alle so stolz."

„Nicht.", sagte Blaine und nun hob sich seine eigene Stimme.

„Du wirst toll sein.", sagte Kurt noch immer weinend. „Ich weiß es. Du wirst es toll machen und Anwalt werden und d-du wirst allen zeigen w-wie toll du bist."

Blaine umarmte ihn fester und Tränen füllten seine Augen. „D-Danke. D-das bedeutet mir viel."

„Ich l-liebe dich so sehr, Blaine."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt.", wisperte Blaine als er die Durchsage hörte, dass Kurts Flug bereit war zum Boarding. Eine Durchsage, die bedeutete, dass er gehen musste. „R-Ruf mich an, wenn du ankommst?"

„J-Ja.", nickte Kurt und es fielen noch mehr Tränen.

„Sobald du landest?", fragte Blaine und seine Lippen strichen an Kurts Ohr entlang.

„Ich weiß nicht, w-wie ich dich verlassen soll.", sagte Kurt mit zitternden Schultern. „Ich k-kann das nicht."

„Ich w-wünschte du könntest bleiben, aber d-du musst zum College.", sagte Blaine und strich mit seiner Hand Kurts Rücken auf und ab, als sein Herz in Millionen Einzelteile zersprang. „Es ist nur ein J-Jahr. Weniger, sogar."

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich ohne dich glücklich sein soll." Kurt löste sich und rieb sich die Augen mit seinem Handrücken.

„Oh, Kurt…", wisperte Blaine schniefend. „Ich sehe dich in vier Wochen. Denk daran?"

„I-Ich weiß. Ich… Ich muss gehen oder ich schaffe es nicht mehr.", sagte Kurt zitternd, trat vor und küsste ihn – küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, hungrig, verzweifelt und auf eine Art, die Blaine mehr wollen ließ. „Ich liebe dich so sehr… Wirklich und wahrhaftig."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt. Ruf mich an, wenn du zurück bist. Sofort."

„Werde ich.", versprach Kurt und küsste die Ecke seines Mundes. „Ciao."

Blaine erwiderte den Kuss und sein Herz zerbrach noch mehr als Kurt ging ohne zurück zu blicken. Blaine war dankbar, dass er es nicht tat. Er wusste nicht, ob er in Boston geblieben wäre, wenn er es getan hätte.

* * *

Danke für die Reviews!

* * *

Falls es euch interessiert, gibt es hier auf meinem Tumblr ein paar Fotos von den Charakteren der Geschichte, die wir nicht aus Glee kennen:

Kurts Freunde Eric & Alec:

naro94. tumblr. post/50740475353/eric-in-wbuct-ltc

naro94. tumblr. post/50740409064/alec-in-wbuct-ltc

Kurts Tanten Paige & Taylor:

post/50818774434/paige-in-wbuct-ltc

post/50818816115/taylor-in-wbuct-ltc

* * *

Spoiler fürs nächste Kapitel:

„Ich habe Angst, dass er, wenn ich ihm einen Antrag mache, einfach hierher ziehen wird nach seinem Abschluss."

„Wäre das so schlimm? Wirklich?", fragte Wes.

„Du kennst Kurt nicht so gut wie ich." Blaine zog seine Füße unter sich.


	3. Chapter 2

**Das Studium bei Harvard dauert 3 Jahre, bei Parsons 2. Das heißt, dass Blaine und Kurt gleichzeitig fertig sein werden.**

**Kurt lebt in Lima mit Burt, Carole und Melody. Kurt könnte niemals alleine für eine Wohnung in Columbus zahlen. Es ist dieselbe Distanz, die er vorher hatte, also macht es am meisten Sinn zu Hause zu leben.**

**Blaines Familie wird wieder auftauchen. Besonders da Alex nun versucht eine größere Rolle in Blaines Leben zu spielen und es in den anderthalb Jahren zwischen WBUCT und LTC auch getan hat.**

Kapitel 2

„Und dann werden wir Sellerie essen, weil er gesund ist.", sagte Kurt einige Wochen später als Melody an Sellerie knabberte, stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hand und seinen Ellbogen auf den Küchentisch.

„Yum yum yum!", sagte Melody und trat mit ihren Beinen.

„Ist das lecker?", fragte Kurt, setzte sich auf und schnitt für seine kleine Schwester noch ein Stück Sellerie ab.

„Lecker lecker!", nickte Melody und grinste bezaubernd.

„Na, das ist gut." Kurt erzwang ein Lächeln und legte ihr noch ein Stückchen hin. „Ich wünschte manchmal ich wäre drei. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Du bist nicht traurig, dass er weg ist, oder?"

Melody griff herüber und klopfte seine Schulter, was das einzige war, was sie erreichen konnte. „Nicht traurig sein, Kurt!"

Kurt lachte und sagte dann energisch: „Okay! Möchtest du Erdnussbutter zu deinem Sellerie? Nur weil Blaine es nicht mag, heißt das nicht, dass du es nicht kannst."

„Nuh-uh!" Melody schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Die Hintertür öffnete sich und Carole kam breit lächelnd in die Küche. „Danke, dass du sie abgeholt hast, Kurt. Ich wüsste nicht, was Burt und ich tun würden, wenn du nicht wieder zu uns gezogen wärst. Es ist ein schrecklicher Kreislauf, oder? Die Preise für den Kindergarten steigen, also muss ich mehr arbeiten, aber dann kann ich sie nicht mehr abholen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darum." Kurt lächelte ihr zu.

„MOMMA!" Melody winkte ab. „Momma! Schau! Sellerie!"

„Oh! Kurt hat dir einen Snack gemacht!", schnappte Carole nach Luft und ging zu ihr.

„Uh huh!", nickte Melody.

„Hast du dich für den Snack bedankt?", fragte Carole.

„Danke, Kurt!", quietschte Melody.

„Gern geschehen, Ma'am!" Kurt setzte sie auf den Boden und beobachtete wie sie kichernd davon rannte.

„Danke, Schatz. Wirklich." Carole drückte Kurts Schulter. „Ich weiß, dass du beschäftigt bist mit der Uni. Wir wissen es wirklich zu schätzen, dass du uns hilfst sie abzuholen und auf sie aufpasst bis einer von uns zu Hause ist."

Es stimmte. Er hatte in seinem letzten Jahr an der CCAD viel zu tun mit dem College, aber es half ihm, nicht über Blaine nachzudenken – etwas, dass sehr schwer war – sollte er hinzufügen. Obwohl er die anderthalb Stunden viermal die Woche gut gebrauchen könnte fürs College, hatte er nichts gegen die Ablenkung. Außerdem machte es viel Spaß, Zeit mit Melody zu verbringen, wenn sie keinen Wutanfall hatte.

„Das ist kein Problem.", sagte Kurt zum millionsten Mal in drei Wochen und stand auf. „Sie schläft meistens auf dem Weg ein, so dass ich mit meinen Hausaufgaben anfangen kann. Sie ist noch nicht lange wach. Nur lang genug um Sellerie zu essen.

„Kurt, bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Carole und sah ihn an. „Du scheinst nicht gut drauf zu sein… besonders in den letzten Tagen."

„Ich bin in Ordnung.", sagte Kurt wegsehend.

„Du bist ganz still.", sagte Carole.

„Ich war nur beschäftigt mit meinen Hausaufgaben."

„Selbst wenn du keine Hausaufgaben hattest."

„Ich bin in Ordnung.", wiederholte Kurt.

„Süßer, wenn du reden möchtest… Ich bin für dich da." Carole nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. „Und Burt muss es nicht wissen."

Kurt seufzte und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und sah die Muster im Holz genau an. Er litt. Er litt wirklich.

Er sah zu Carole auf, die sich neben ihn setzte und ihn anblickte.

„Ich hatte… uh… ich hatte seit vier Tagen keine Möglichkeit mit Blaine zu reden." Kurt blickte auf den Tisch hinunter. „Es ist… Letzte Woche war es auch so… Ich vermisse den Klang seiner Stimme und… und alles."

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht dasselbe ist, Schatz… aber als Finns Vater in den Krieg gezogen ist… Wir waren uns immer sehr nahe und ich erinnere mich wie es war, so plötzlich keinen Kontakt zu ihm zu haben und wir haben teilweise Wochenlang nicht geredet.", sagte Carole sanft.

„Ich schätze ich habe nicht daran gedacht.", sagte Kurt, setzte sich auf und sah sie an. „Entschuldige."

Sie lächelte und klopfte seine Hand. „Das ist okay, Kurt. Ich weiß, dass es wehtut, aber… kann ich dir einen Rat geben?"

„Ja.", nickte Kurt.

„Es scheint als hättest du diese… Routine. Du stehst auf, gehst zum College, holst Melody viermal die Woche ab und machst deine Hausaufgaben bevor du ins Bett gehst.", sagte Carole mit sehr sanfter und freundlicher Stimme. „Du hast nicht mit deinem Vater geredet, mit Finn oder mir. Du redest nicht mit Blaine… Du redest eigentlich nur mit Melody."

Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Und obwohl sie sich geehrt fühlen sollte", fuhr Carole fort. „Musst du damit wirklich aufhören. Du bist traurig, dass Blaine weg ist. Es ist so anders als euer Leben in den letzten vier Jahren. Aber es scheint als ob du versuchst, dich auszuschließen."

„Ich vermisse ihn einfach. Ich fühle mich egoistisch deswegen, also versuche ich nicht darüber zu reden.", gab Kurt zu und sah sie an. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass er seinen Traum auslebt, Carole. Niemand ist stolzer als ich. Er verdient das mehr als jeder andere. Dad hatte Recht als er das gesagt hat. Aber es tut dennoch weh. Es tut weh, dass er nicht hier ist um mich zu umarmen oder zu küssen oder zu kuscheln. Es ist blöd, dass ich nicht vom College nach Hause komme und ihn schlafend auf der Couch finde mit einem Buch auf seinem Bauch oder Kreacher auf seinem Rücken. Er ist dort mit seinem besten Freund und meine beiden besten Freunde sind zusammen in New York… und Finn wird nach New York ziehen und wird Rachel einen Antrag machen…"

Carole sah ihn an.

„Ich habe das Gefühl als sollte ich derjenige sein, der sich verlobt. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Finn und Rachel können heiraten, wenn sie mit dem katastrophalen Ergebnis zufrieden sind, dass eintreten könnte.", sagte Kurt. „Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass alle ihren Traum ausleben und ich noch immer hier bin. In Ohio. Was ich gesagt habe, das ich nicht sein werde. Nicht nur das, aber vorher kam ich damit klar. Vorher war ich mit Blaine zusammen. Und jetzt ist er nicht mal hier."

Carole nickte, noch immer gut zuhörend.

„Und das ist Mist. Glaub mir. Aber ich – ich vermisse ihn einfach so sehr. So sehr." Kurt spürte seine Lippe zu zittern begann und er holte tief Luft. „Er ist in Ordnung, Carole. J-Jedes mal, wenn wir reden, klingt er ganz normal und glücklich und jedes mal zerreißt es mein Herz, w-weil ich nicht g-glücklich bin. Ich f-freue mich für ihn, aber i-ich bin nicht glücklich. U-Und ich frage mich, o-ob w-wir uns a-auseinander leben. O-oder er mich nicht v-vermisst."

Carole beugte sich herüber, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und rieb mit ihrer Hand seinen Rücken hinauf und hinunter. „Shh, shh… Natürlich vermisst er dich, Kurt."

„Er s-sagt es, aber er k-klingt nicht als würde er …", würgte Kurt hervor und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich sollte w-wollen, dass er o-ohne mich glücklich ist, a-aber ich.. ich w-weiß nicht. Ich weiß n-nicht."

„Denkst du manchmal, dass er aus genau dem Grund so tut, als gehe es ihm besser als es ihm wirklich geht?", fragte Carole leise.

Kurt rieb sich die Augen. „S-So kommt es mir nicht vor."

Carole fuhr fort beruhigend seinen Rücken zu rieben. „Ich kann dir versprechen, dass er dich genauso sehr vermisst, wie du ihn. Ihr beide macht große Veränderungen durch, Süßer. Aber eine Veränderung braucht Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Deswegen ist es eine Veränderung. Sobald du dich daran gewöhnt hast, wird es leichter."

„Ich m-möchte nicht, dass es einfach wird, ohne ihn zu leben. Ich möchte nur i-ihn.", murmelte Kurt. „Ich möchte nicht egoistisch klingen. Ich würde das niemals zu i-ihm sagen. Ich freue mich wirklich für ihn. Ich schätze, ich tu mir nur selber Leid."

„Du magst dich egoistisch fühlen, aber ich denke jeder in deiner Position hätte dasselbe Gefühl. Ihr seid jung und ihr beide habt viel in die Beziehung gesteckt. Du und Blaine ihr seid euch sehr nahe und das ist etwas Besonderes." Carole strich sein Haar zurück. „Aber es kann genauso besonders sein, selbst wenn er nicht hier bei dir ist. Vielleicht solltest du, statt dich darauf zu konzentrieren nicht bei ihm zu sein, lieber daran denken, wann er dich besuchen kommt."

Kurt holte tief Luft und nickte dann. „Du hast Recht."

Sie lächelte traurig. „Das wird es einfacher machen. Sag dir nur immer, dass du ihn in weniger als einer Woche zum ersten Mal seit einem Monat sehen wirst."

Kurt rieb leicht lächelnd seine Augen. „Ich fühl mich ein bisschen besser."

„So wie es sein sollte." Sie lächelte wieder und küsste sein Haar. „Ich habe daran gedacht einen Käsekuchen zu machen. Würdest du mir gerne helfen?"

„Sogar sehr gerne." Kurt setzte sich auf.

„Du hast nicht viele Hausaufgaben bis morgen, oder?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Nein. Meine Hausaufgaben für die nächsten zwei Tage sind fertig.", versicherte Kurt ihr lachend.

„Okay. Lass mich sicherstellen, dass Melody nicht das ganze Haus zerstört hat und dann werden wir beginnen. Ich bin gleich zurück.", lachte Carole, verließ die Küche und rief: „Melody? Wo bist du denn?"

…

„Wie war dein Praktikum?"

„Nein, nein, nein. Wie war deine erste Prüfung?"

„Du zuerst."

„Nein, du zuerst."

„Aah! Okay!", lachte Blaine später am Abend, fast schüchtern aussehend. „Okay. Die Prüfung ist gut gelaufen. Ich wusste das Zeug auswendig und anscheinend war es sehr offensichtlich. Ich habe 98 Punkte."

„Das ist so gut!", meinte Kurt.

„Nun, der Durchschnitt war 95, also schätze ich, dass es nicht so viel besser ist.", sagte Blaine schüchtern.

„Nein. Hör auf. Du musst akzeptieren, dass du besser bist als sie alle. Die sind diejenigen gegen die du antrittst, wenn du deinen Abschluss hast.", sagte Kurt streng. „Es hat keinen Sinn zu so einem guten College zu gehen, wenn du deswegen bescheiden bist. Du musst wissen, was du tust."

Blaine lachte wieder. „Okay, nun… Ich hatte die beste Note. Und ich habe drei Stunden weniger geübt als die meisten anderen…"

„Siehst du? Stell dir vor du hättest die drei Stunden zusätzlich gehabt." Kurt lächelte breit.

„Ich liebe dich." Blaine lächelte ihm zu. „Wie ist das Praktikum gelaufen?"

„Es war nur ein Treffen mit meiner Beraterin.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern. „Drei Designer haben sie angesprochen. Die wollten mich als Praktikanten. Sie-."

Kurt sah auf als dich seine Schlafzimmertür auf einmal öffnete und Melody Kreacher ins Zimmer jagte, fast über ihre Füße stolpernd als sie versuchte, ihn zu fangen.

„MEIN HUNDI! KOMM HUNDI!", schrie sie, als sie wieder aufstand und Kreacher wieder aus dem Zimmer jagte.

„Melody, sei vorsichtig!", rief Kurt und schüttelte seinen Kopf, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Bildschirm zuwendete. „Ich erinnere mich nicht einmal mehr daran über was wir gerade gesprochen haben."

„Die Tatsache, dass drei Designer dich als Praktikant wollen!", sagte Blaine aufgeregt. „Kurt, das ist toll. Du bist noch nicht einmal mit der CCAD fertig und die Menschen haben anscheinend schon dein Talent bemerkt. Wirst du bei jemandem davon ein Praktikum machen? Musst du oder möchtest du?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich muss, aber ich treffe mich mit allen. Meine Beraterin meinte, dass ich es tun sollte und dann entscheiden, mit wem ich arbeiten möchte. Ich werde vielleicht sogar dafür bezahlt… Es ist verrückt.", gab Kurt zu. „Ich bin gespannt zu sehen was passiert."

„Sei nicht nervös. Das ist wirklich, wirklich gut. Und wenn du jemanden triffst, der Kontakte hat, stell dir bloß vor...", grinste Blaine. „Oh mein Gott, Kurt, das macht mich so glücklich! Das könnte alles für dich ins Rollen bringen."

„Du bist so aufgeregt.", lachte Kurt und lächelte ihm zu. „Du weißt, dass du wunderbar bist, richtig?"

„Pscht." Blaine winkte ab. „Ich habe seit Jahren nicht mit dir geredet. Erzähl mir jetzt von der Modenschau."

„Was, wenn ich mehr über dich reden möchte?", fragte Kurt.

„Es passiert im Moment nichts wichtiges.", zuckte Blaine mit de Schultern. „Ich habe gestern den Test geschrieben, Ich habe nächste Woche noch einen, aber darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Ich habe bloß viel gelernt und geschrieben."

„Geschrieben?", fragte Kurt.

„Essays, Studienbögen und so.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Jetzt erzähl mir von der Modenschau!"

„Okay, okay!", lachte Kurt und griff herüber, einen Ordner ergreifend. „Lass mich… Es ist alles hier."

Blaine setzte sich auf, eifrig und aufgeregt aussehend.

„Okay… elfter Mai am Abend."

„JA!", schrie Blaine. „Das ist der Tag nach meiner letzten Abschlussprüfung! Ich hatte solche Angst sie zu verpassen! Das ist perfekt!"

„Ich habe Schreie gehört. Hast du dich endlich entschieden nachzugeben und dir den Preis des Fernsehers mit mir zu teilen? Die Bewertungen sind toll, ich weiß.", sagte Wes und streckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Oh mein Gott." Blaine rollte mit den Augen.

„Noch besser! Du redest mit Kurt!" Wes kam weiter ins Zimmer hinein und ließ sich neben Blaine fallen. „Kurt, er bringt mich um. Er ist schrecklich. Er hat solches Heimweh, dass es fast erbärmlich ist. ‚Ich frage mich, was Kurt gerade tut, ich wünschte Kurt könnte dieses Eis mit mir teilen, meinst du Kurt vermisst mich genauso sehr wie ich ihn? Kurt scheint nie traurig zu sein, meinst du, dass er froh ist, dass ich weg bin?' "

Blaine biss sich auf die Lippe und sah hinunter.

„Blaine!", schnappte Kurt nach Luft. „Natürlich vermisse ich dich! Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich schlecht fühlst oder dich sorgst."

"Wirklich?", fragte Blaine und sah hoffnungsvoll auf.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt?", grinste Wes und strich durch Blaines Haare. „Zeig ihm einfach deine männlichen Teile oder so, damit er aufhört zu wimmern, Kurt."

„Wes, verschwinde!", wimmerte Blaine und schob ihn weg, während er errötete – wirklich errötete. „Kurt, warum hast du zugelassen, dass ich mit Wes zusammen wohne?"

„Aw, sieh dir Baby-Blainers an.", gurrte Wes. "Wusstest du, dass wir ihn so genannt haben, Kurt? Weil er immer gerne-."

„Geh!", sagte Blaine.

„Was? Was hat er getan?", fragte Kurt laut, der immer gerne Blaines peinliche Geschichten hörte.

„Wag es ja nicht. Ich habe etwas gegen dich in der Hand, Wes.", zischte Blaine.

„Er macht die lustigsten Geräusche, wenn du-."

„GEH WEG!", schrie Blaine und schob noch stärker.

„Genau hier!", beendete Wes und kitzelte eine Stelle an Blaines Hals.

Blaine wimmerte und verdeckte sein Gesicht.

„Das kleine Schnüffeln?", fragte Kurt enttäuscht aussehend. „Oh, das kenne ich. Es ist süß."

„Das ist mein Leben.", stöhnte Blaine, schüttelte seinen Kopf und versteckte sich hinter seiner Hand.

„Ich werde gehen, bevor er mich umbringt.", sagte Wes mit einer Sing-Sang-Stimme als er aufstand. „Ciao, Kurt."

„Ciao, Wes.", lachte Kurt als sich die Schlafzimmertür schloss. „Wie lange wird er weg sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Er wandert einfach hinein und hinaus, wenn er Langeweile hat oder Hunger."

Kur legte seinen Kopf schief und sah zu Blaine. „Ist es… Hat er übertrieben? Oder bist du wirklich so traurig?"

Blaine zögerte und schloss dann fest seine Augen. „Ich bin wirklich so traurig. Die ganze Arbeit für die Uni hilft mich abzulenken, aber es ist schwer nicht bei dir zu sein…"

„Und nachts ist es am schlimmsten.", sagte Kurt sanft.

„Nachts ist es schrecklich. Ich brauche ewig, um ohne dich einzuschlafen.", gab Blaine zu.

„Ich vermisse dich so sehr wie du mich vermisst.", versprach Kurt. „Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Ich vermisse dich so sehr, dass ich das Gefühl habe, egoistisch zu sein, weil ich dich so sehr vermisse … aber ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist und ich weiß, dass es dich glücklich macht."

„Ich liebe dich so sehr." Blaine lächelte leicht.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht früher her kommen kannst als in zwei Wochen?", fragte Kurt.

„Ich bin mir sicher.", nickte Blaine und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Kann du herkommen?"

„Du weißt, dass der einzige Tag ohne Kurse außer dem Wochenende Mittwoch ist.", seufzte Kurt. „Ich wünschte ich hätte es auf Montag oder Freitag gelegt, so dass ich manches Wochenende herkommen könnte, aber…"

„Ich werde dafür bezahlen, dass du ein Wochenende herkommst.", bot Blaine an.

„Blaine… Ich würde erst Freitagabends ankommen und würde sonntags morgens fahren müssen… Ich denke nicht, dass es das wert ist.", runzelte Kurt die Stirn.

„Ich denke, das ist es wert.", runzelte Blaine ebenfalls die Stirn.

„Das ist so viel Geld, Baby… Für keine zwei Tage? Das ist nicht sehr vernünftig."

„Ich fühle mich nicht vernünftig. Ich möchte dich einfach berühren."

„Nun ist das nicht reizend.", zwitscherte Wes wieder in der Tür stehend.

„WES!", schrie Blaine. „Nicht so! Geh! Was möchtest du?"

„Ich kann das nicht in der Reihenfolge tun, das weißt du schon oder?", grinste Wes verschmitzt.

„Du machst mein Leben so kompliziert." Blaine ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Was möchtest du?"

„Wissen ob du… PIZZA MÖCHTEST?", schrie Wes eifrig.

Blaine, der das nicht erwartet hatte, sprang auf und starrte ihn gespielt wütend an. „Ich bin genau hier. Du musst nicht schreien."

„Ich konnte meine Freude nicht zurückhalten, Blainers.", lächelte Wes süß, wackelte mit seinem Finger zu Kurt mit einem verrückten Winken und schenkte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Blaine. „Möchtest du Pizza, Mr. zukünftiger Anwalt?"

„Egal, wie oft du mich so nennst, Wes. Ich nenne dich nicht Mr. zukünftiger Biochemiker." Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Aber sicher. Hol auch Zimtrollen!"

„Als ob ich die vergessen würde.", schnaubte Wes als er das Zimmer verließ.

„Er weiß, dass wir erst vor fünf Minuten miteinander gesprochen haben, richtig? Weil er mir gerade zugewinkt hat.", lachte Kurt.

„Wer weiß das bei ihm?", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und sah zurück zum Bildschirm. „Ich werde dich dafür bezahlen hierher zu fliegen, Kurt."

„Blaine, es ist… es ist zu viel Geld für so eine kurze Zeit. Ich würde gerne… das weißt du… aber ich habe auch Hausaufgaben. Die Dinge sind… nun, ich hole Melody vom Kindergarten, weil… nun weil die Preise immer höher werden und Carole mehr arbeiten muss… und ich… ich schaffe die Arbeit, aber es dauert länger. Also werde ich wirklich…" Kurt sah hinunter, sich schrecklich fühlend. „Ich brauche diese Tage, um meine Arbeit zu erledigen. Bist du wütend?"

„Natürlich bin ich nicht wütend.", seufzte Blaine. „Du musst Melody abholen?"

„Es ist keine große Sache. Normalerweise schläft sie bis Carole nach Hause kommt, aber ich muss sie dennoch füttern und sie fürs Bett fertig machen und so.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern und sah zurück zum Bildschirm. „Es ist keine große Sache und ich habe nichts dagegen, aber ich habe dadurch weniger Zeit fürs College."

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum du nicht mit Alec zusammen gezogen bist. Es wäre näher am College und alles."

"Alec und ich sind Freunde, aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns nahe genug stehen, um zusammen zu leben. Außerdem, meinst du nicht, dass es etwas komisch für dich und mich wäre, da du gedacht hast, dass… nun, du weißt schon?", seufzte Kurt. „Außerdem ist die Fahrt fast genau dieselbe wie von unserem alten Apartment und ich kann immer noch Zeit mit Dad, Carole und Melody verbringen… Ich habe das Gefühl es wäre im Moment schwieriger so eine große Veränderung durchzumachen mit all den anderen Veränderungen."

„Das ist verständlich.", nickte Blaine. „Aber wenn du wolltest… würde ich das nicht wieder denken. Ich verspreche es. Ich wäre damit einverstanden."

„Der einzige schwule Mann mit dem ich jemals zusammen leben werde, bist du.", sagte Kurt sicher.

Blaine lachte ein wenig. „Also weißt du bisher nur das Datum der Modenschau?"

„Nicht viel anderes.", nickte Kurt. „Wir sollten allerdings bald alles erfahren."

„Halt mich auf dem laufenden.", sagte Blaine und sah auf seine Hand hinunter.

„Du musst gehen?", fragte Kurt.

„Ja, für eine Weile.", nickte Blaine. „Ich muss vor dem Abendessen lernen. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Das ist in Ordnung." Kurt erzwang ein Lächeln. „Meinst du wir können später heute Abend reden?"

„Ich denke schon." Blaine lächelte zurück. „Kurt… Ich bin froh, dass du nicht froh bist, dass ich weg bin."

„Ich vermisse dich so sehr.", sagte Kurt. „So sehr, dass es wehtut."

„Ich kenne das Gefühl." Blaine Lächeln wurde gezwungen und er schluckte. „Okay, nun… Ich werde heute Abend mit dir reden. Mach deine Hausaufgaben."

„Hey, warte.", sagte Kurt schnell. „Du bist nicht enttäuscht, dass ich nicht dieses Wochenende herfliegen kann, richtig?"

„Natürlich nicht.", antwortete Blaine sofort. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Es wäre schön dich dieses Wochenende zu sehen, aber in zwei Wochen komme ich auf jeden Fall, richtig?"

„Ja." Kurts Lächeln wuchs. „Ja, definitiv."

„Gut." Blaines Lächeln wuchs wieder. „Ich liebe dich, Kurt. Wir reden heute Abend, okay?"

„Okay, Baby. Ich liebe dich auch.", winkte Kurt. „Ciao."

„Ciao.", sagte Blaine und schloss seinen Laptop. Er lehnte sich gegen den Stuhl zurück und strich mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht und dann durch seine Haare.

„Die Pizza ist da, Blaine!", rief Wes durch Blaines nun geschlossene Tür.

„Schon?", seufzte Blaine und stand rufend auf: „Ich komme, Wes!"

‚Ich wünschte, ich hätte weiter mit Kurt geredet', dachte er, als er in den Flur ging. Er spürte die Augen seines Mitbewohners auf sich, als er an ihm vorbei lief und rollte mit den Augen als er neben Wes im Wohnzimmer stehen blieb.

„Ich werde diesem Typen eines Tages wirklich wehtun.", sagte Blaine leise, als er ein Stück Peperoni-Pizza nahm.

„Sieht er dich wieder so an?", fragte Wes scharf mit sich verengenden Augen.

„Siehst du nicht die Löcher in meinem Hinterkopf?" Blaine erzwang ein Grinsen, obwohl es schwer war zu lächeln, wenn er immer nur daran dachte, wie sehr er Kurt sehen wollte.

„Lahm!", lachte Wes. „Komm schon, Blaine. Das kannst du besser?"

„Vielleicht stecke ich morgen mehr Energie hinein.", lachte Blaine auch ein wenig und biss ein Stück von seiner Pizza ab. „Wie viel schulde ich dir?"

„Alles mit der Kreditkarte meines Vaters bezahlt.", grinste Wes. „Hey, warum legst du Geld in diesen Umschlag?"

„Das ist mein ‚Blaines Anteil an Geld für Dinge, die mit Wes Vaters Kreditkarte gekauft wurden'.", antwortete Blaine.

„Hey, kann ich das Geld dadrin haben?", fragte Wes eifrig. „Weil er es dich eh nicht zurückzahlen lässt."

„Nein!", lachte Blaine wieder. „Du bist schrecklich. Schrecklich."

„Tu gar nicht erst so, als ob du mich nicht liebst.", zwinkerte Wes. „Weil wir beide wissen, dass du weißt wie viel heißer als David ich bin."

„Nicht das schon wieder.", stöhnte Blaine. „Ich gehe meine Hausaufgaben machen."

„Es sind seine Augen!", rief Wes ihm hinterher als er ins Schlafzimmer ging. „Sie sind toll, oder?"

Blaine schloss Kopf schüttelnd seine Tür.

…

„Blaine? Blaine?"

Blaine stöhnte und drehte sich um.

"Pass auf. Dein Buch. Wach auf."

„Mmmh?" Blaine setzte sich auf, die Couchlehne ansehend.

„Es ist wirklich schwer dich zu wecken. Du musst müde sein."

Blaine, der jetzt wach war, drehte sich um. „Wes. Oh hey."

„Hallo.", sagte Wes und legte Blaines Buch auf ihren Kaffeetisch. „Wie lange hast du geschlafen?"

„Weiß nicht.", sagte Blaine schläfrig. „Ich bin eingeschlafen als ich über die Gesetze von 1800 gelesen habe oder… so. Wie spät ist es?"

„Acht. Ich bin gerade nach Hause gekommen.", antwortete Wes und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Couch fallen. „Bist du in Ordnung? Du warst komisch, bevor ich zum Unterricht gegangen bin."

Blaine ließ seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Couch fallen und nickte. „Ich denke schon."

"Lass uns heute ausgehen. Ein paar Häuser weiter ist eine Party. Es klingt vielversprechend."

Blaine bewegte sich so, dass er mit dem Rücken zu Wes saß und rollte sich gegen die Couchlehne zusammen. „Nah."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht will?", fragte Blaine und kuschelte sich an die Armlehne.

„Weil du lieber hier sitzen und an Kurt denken möchtest, meinst du?", fragte Wes.

Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist der erste Abend an dem du nicht knietief in Arbeit und Hausaufgaben steckst.", sagte Wes. „Aber du möchtest auf der Couch schlafen?"

„Kurt ist mit Finn unterwegs Rachels Verlobungsring aussuchen."

„Aua. Das wird mit Sicherheit bei deinem Besuch dieses Wochenende auftauchen.", bemerkte Wes. „Wenn wir gerade dabei sind, wann fragst du?"

Blaine setzte sich auf und starrte ihn an.

„Was? Es sind schon acht Jahre oder so."

„Es sind fünf Jahre.", korrigierte Blaine.

„Okay und meine Eltern haben nach zwei Jahren geheiratet."

„Und schau wie das ausgegangen ist.", grinste Blaine.

„Arsch." Wes schlug gegen Blaines Schulter.

Blaine kicherte ein wenig und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe einmal fast einen Ring gekauft.", gab er zu. „Aber dann habe ich realisiert, dass es irgendwie dumm wäre sich zu verloben, wenn wir so lange nicht zusammen leben werden."

„Warum?", fragte Wes neugierig.

Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß, dass ich noch nie in einer ersten Beziehung war, aber meine Hirnfähigkeit ist gut genug für Biochemie. Ich denke ich schaffe romantische Gespräche und so."

„Schau." Blaine holte tief Luft und schloss seine Augen. „Ich liebe Kurt mehr als alles andere. Ich weiß nicht wie es möglich ist, jemanden so sehr zu lieben, wie ich ihn liebe. Ich bin froh hier zu sein. Das ist toll und alles, was ich mir vorgestellt habe. Aber ich vermisse Kurt dennoch. Jeder Tag ohne ihn ist schwerer als der vorige, selbst wenn ich froh bin hier zu sein. Es ist als ob etwas fehlt."

„Aber wenn du ihm einen Antrag machst, kann er nach seinem Abschluss an der CCAD einfach nach Boston ziehen. Zwei Jahre Pause. Große Sache.", zuckte Wes mit den Schultern. „Krieg dein Jahr unverheiratetes Leben rum, heirate ihn im Sommer und er kann deine Hausfrau sein."

Blaine öffnete seine Augen und verengte sie dann. „Kennst du Kurt überhaupt?"

„Uhh ein bisschen.", scherzte Wes und rollte mit den Augen. „Was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Kurt würde nach seinem Abschluss herziehen.", sagte Blaine.

„Du hast die letzten drei Wochen damit verbracht darüber zu reden, wie sehr du seine Umarmungen und sein Lächeln und seine Augen vermisst.", sagte Wes. „Du möchtest ihn hier haben. Warum wäre das ein Problem?"

„Er ist jetzt traurig, weil er mich vermisst, genauso traurig wie ich bin, weil ich ihn vermisse.", sagte Blaine. „Aber wenn er nicht nach Parsons geht, wird er es den Rest seines Lebens bereuen. Er muss es alleine aus Ohio raus schaffen, und seinen Weg ans College für Modedesign finden. Er wäre niemals glücklich – wirklich glücklich – wenn er herkäme und wir einfach heiraten würden und er ‚meine Hausfrau werden würde'. Was ganz nebenbei nicht passieren würde. Ich putze meistens, weil ich so anal bin, was das angeht."

Wes sah ihn an und versuchte sehr stark einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten bevor er zu kichern begann. „Anal."

Blaine kicherte ebenfalls. „Du bist so kindisch."

„Du kicherst auch.", zeigte Wes auf. „Es tut mir Leid. Du weißt wie ich bin, wenn du das Wort benutzt. Ich kann nicht anders."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Okay, also… du möchtest ihn eines Tages heiraten, richtig?"

„Nun, ja.", nickte Blaine.

„Warum warten? Warum ihn nicht jetzt heiraten? Die Bindung ist da, aber du kannst dein Studium bei Harvard beenden, er kann nach Parsons und ihr zwei könnt einen Kompromiss schließen wo ihr leben wollt, wenn ihr fertig seid. Es funktioniert gut, da er nur zwei Jahre Studium hat und Harvard drei dauert, so dass ihr gleichzeitig den Abschluss habt."

„Nein. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie er darüber gesprochen hat, gar nicht nach Parsons zu gehen wegen unserer Beziehung. Jetzt, wo er es wieder will, möchte ich ihm nichts entgegensetzten. Er nimmt es schwerer als ich. Ich möchte mit ihm zusammen sein, versteh mich nicht falsch. Aber ich möchte ihm keinen Grund geben etwas Dummes zu tun. Ich weiß, dass wir für immer zusammen bleiben werden, aber… ich möchte, dass er auch die anderen Dinge bekommt, die er in seinem Leben möchte. Ich habe Angst, dass er, wenn ich ihm einen Antrag mache, einfach hierher ziehen wird nach seinem Abschluss."

„Wäre das so schlimm? Wirklich?", fragte Wes.

„Du kennst Kurt nicht so gut wie ich." Blaine zog seine Füße unter sich. „Die Träume sind was ihn zu ihm machen. Er will unbedingt Modedesigner sein. Deswegen bin ich letztes Jahr so ausgeflippt, als er darüber geredet hat es aufzugeben. Nur weil wir in einer ernsten Beziehung sind, sollte er sich nicht aufgeben müssen und seine Träume nicht weiter verfolgen. Ich weiß, dass er im Moment denkt, dass er bei mir sein will – und ich sage nicht, dass er nicht bei mir sein will. Was ich sage, ist, dass ich ihn nicht von anderen wichtigen Dingen abhalten will."

„Ich denke ihr solltest davonlaufen und sofort heiraten.", sagte Wes mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Warum?", schnaubte Blaine.

„Hochzeitstorte."

„Und ich dachte wir hätten ein ernstes Gespräch." Blaine stieß ihm mit dem Ellbogen an.

"Aber wirklich… Was wäre so schlimm daran, wenn Kurt nach der CCAD nicht nach New York gehen würde?", fragte Wes. „Ist das nicht eh ein unrealistisches Ziel? Wie viele große Modedesigner gibt es? Er kann einfach hier ein Büro finden und für jemanden arbeiten. Oder bei einem Modemagazin arbeiten."

„Es ist kein unrealistisches Ziel. Nicht für ihn. Und ich stehe ihm dabei nicht im Weg.", seufzte Blaine und stand auf. „Ich muss zum Unterricht. Wir essen heute Abend noch immer zusammen, richtig?"

„Nur ein heißes Mädchen mit ein paar Krügen könnte mich von dir fernhalten.", winkte Wes ab.

„Du bist total ekelhaft und es tut mir so Leid für das Mädchen, das mit dir zusammen kommen wird, oder dich heiraten muss."

„Ich schätze deine Ehrlichkeit, oh Blainers-Freund.", sagte Wes und holte aus, als ob er Blaine auf den Hintern hauen wollte.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt? Nur wenn wir betrunken sind!", sagte Blaine und trat aus seiner Reichweite.

„Oh, richtig. Tut mir Leid. Ich vergesse das immer wieder.", zuckte Wes mit den Schultern.

„Mhmm. Sicher.", sagte Blaine, griff nach seinem Buch und legte es in seinen Rucksack. „Burger heute Abend. Vergiss es nicht!"

„Aye, aye, Captain Anwalt!", rief Wes als Blaine das Haus verließ.

…

Drei Stunden später schlurfte Blaine in Wes Schlafzimmer, schmiss seinen Rucksack auf den Boden und ließ sich neben Wes aufs Bett fallen. „Weeees."

„Du hast ewig gebraucht.", sagte Wes, drehte seinen Stuhl und sah zu Blaine.

„Ich wollte mich umsehen und habe mich verlaufen.", schmollte Blaine. „Oh so verlaufen. Übrigens das GPS auf meinem neuen iPhone ist Mist."

„Verdammt, Blaine. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich mit dir mitgehen wollte.", sagte Wes, selbst schmollend. „Also… erinnerst du dich daran, dass du mich liebst?"

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Blaine sich aufsetzend.

„Ich habe Jacob zum Essen eingeladen.", sagte Wes.

„Jacob?"

„George, Rodney, wie auch immer er heißt. Vielleicht werden wir es sehen, wenn er die Rechnung unterschreibt und wir wissen es endlich.", zuckte Wes mit den Schultern.

Blaine stöhnte und ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen. „Wes, warum? Ich sage dir immer wieder, dass er mich hasst. Warum bestehst du darauf, dass ich ihn kennen lerne?"

„Du bist nur paranoid." Wes rollte mit den Augen. „Niemand hasst dich."

„Soll ich die Liste aufzählen? Dad, Mom, Großmutter, Aschloch." Blaine hielt vier Finger hoch. „Er ist eindeutig homophob."

„Warum würde er dann überhaupt mit uns zusammen ziehen?"

„Ich hatte an dem Tag ein UK T-Shirt und eine Jeans an. Ich hätte leicht für hetero durchgehen können.", seufzte Blaine. „Das und er muss einen schrecklichen Gaydar haben. Ich weiß nicht. Könnte ich für hetero durchgehen?"

„Für jemand Blinden vielleicht.", schnaubte Wes. „Allerdings habe ich dich auch nur schwul kennen gelernt, also bin ich vielleicht die falsche Person, um das zu beantworten. Aber egal, ich denke du bist nur paranoid. Er findet es vielleicht etwas komisch, aber wenn ihr euch kennen lernt, sollte es einfacher sein."

„Ich möchte nicht gehen.", seufzte Blaine wieder. „Ich hasse peinliche Situationen und ich habe schon genug durchgemacht."

„Komm schon. Ich werde dir ein Bier kaufen.", sagte Wes, beugte sich über seine Stuhllehne und stach Blaine in die Seite. „Oder vier."

„Ich möchte nicht ein Bier oder vier."

„Eis? Gleitgel für – wenn du Kurt besuchst?" Wes wackelte mit der Augenbraue.

„Gleitgel ist im Moment ziemlich teuer… Ich könnte dich beim Wort nehmen.", neckte Blaine.

„Ist es nicht… ekelig?", fragte Wes neugierig. „Und… nass?"

"Oh mein Gott." Blaine rollte sich auf den Bauch und drückte sein Gesicht in Wes Kissen.

„Benutzt ihr Jungs es immer?"

„Ich meine es gab ein paar Male, wo wir keines hatten… aber es – er, irgendwie – tut es wirklich weh, wenn man es nicht benutzt.", sagte Blaine. So viel dazu eine peinliche Situation zu vermeiden. Anscheinend bedeutete der Versuch eine peinliche Situation zu vermeiden, zwei direkt hinter einander zu erleben. Das war etwas an das er nächstes Mal denken sollte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass man sich daran gewöhnen könnte, wenn man es ein paar Mal nicht hat. Und denk an die Reibung."

„Bitte hör auf.", wimmerte Blaine.

„Warum? Ist es dir unangenehm? Oder turnt dich der Gedanke an Kurt und Reibung an?", lachte Wes. „Also wie funktioniert das genau? Tut man das Gleitge-."

„Wes, bitte!" Blaine schmiss Wes ein Kissen an den Kopf. „Benutz Google, wenn du fragen über schwulen Sex hast. Information ist da und ich werde dich nicht verurteilen. Vertrau mir, das weiß ich genau."

„Warum sollte ich eine online Suchmaschine fragen, wenn mein bester Freund Jahre lange Erfahrung aus erster Hand hat?"

„Weil Kurt mich umbringen würde, wenn ich dir Details über meine Finger in seinem Hintern geben würde.", sagte Blaine sehr unverblümt. „Es ist persönlich, okay?"

„Okay. Ich verstehe das.", nickte Wes sehr ernst und fuhr nach einigen Minuten Stille mit seinen Fragen fort. „Also wie oft toppt Kurt? Dein Hintern ist der einzige über den wir jetzt reden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du nichts dagegen hast es mit mir zu teilen."

„Oh mein Gott." Blaine errötete.

„Ich meine die Hälfte der Zeit? Du bist der männlichere, richtig? Ich schätze er toppt die Hälfte der Zeit oder weniger. Außer – oh mein Gott du wirst noch röter. Toppt er meistens? Wann ist das passiert?"

„Können wir bitte nicht darüber reden?", fragte Blaine und verdeckte sein Gesicht. „Kurt toppt nicht meistens, okay? Ich tue es."

„Aber er muss oft toppen, wenn du so errötest. Was gefällt dir besser? Wie ist es, Blaine?"

„Ich flehe dich an, Wes. Bitte.", wimmerte Blaine. „Bitte. Bitte."

„Geht es dir jetzt besser?", lachte Wes.

„Was?"

„Du warst ganz gestresst und hast geschmollt, weil du dich verlaufen hast.", sagte Wes. „Ich habe versucht dich abzulenken. Geht es dir besser?"

„Oh…", sagte Blaine und die Röte verließ sein Gesicht langsam aber sicher. „Nun, irgendwie. Du hättest es aber nicht so weit treiben müssen."

„Ich bin nur wirklich neugierig. Ich versuche immer wieder dich dazu zu bekommen, mich zusehen zu lassen oder eine Kamera aufzustellen, aber – warum siehst du aus als ob dir schlecht wird?"

„Der Gedanke, dass du Kurt und mir beim Sex zusiehst ist einfach komisch, okay? Das ist eine Nähe für die ich nicht bereit bin. Es tut mir Leid, wenn mich das komisch macht. Eigentlich, nein, eigentlich nicht."

Wes grinste. „Mach dich fertig zum Gehen. Nach dem Essen lassen wir Jonathan stehen und fahren nach Downtown. Wir hatten noch keine Möglichkeit uns da umzusehen und Boston ruft nach mir… Warte. Kurt kann heute Abend nicht reden, richtig?"

„Richtig. Er ist damit beschäftigt für seine Modenschau zu zeichnen. Er wird am Campus sein bis elf, also wird er wahrscheinlich nichts vor eins zuhause sein. Wir haben, während ich Mittag gegessen habe, telefoniert.", nickte Blaine. „Ich bin heute Abend frei und ich würde es lieben wieder nach Downtown zu fahren und zu versuchen mich zu Recht zu finden. Wenn wir in Boston leben, sollten wir es zumindest richtig machen."

„Da ist der Blaine, den ich kenne und liebe.", wisperte Wes als sie durch die Tür gingen. „Weißt du wirklich nicht seinen Namen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", wisperte Wes zurück.

„Meinst du er weiß es?", fragte Blaine.

„Nah." Wes schüttelte seinen Kopf und öffnete seine Tür. „Burgerzeit, Gentleman!"

„Kurt, nein, ich meine es ernst.", sagte Blaine mit gedämpfter Stimme nachdem er die Tür schnell geschlossen hatte. „Ich wusste es. Wes ging ins Badezimmer und es war komplett anders. Dieses verdammte Aschloch sagt mir, dass er niemals mein Mitbewohner geworden wäre, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass ich schwul bin, dass ich in die Hölle komme, dass ich ekelhaft wäre."

„Ist das ein Witz?", fragte Kurt, seine blauen Augen wurden vor Wut dunkel.

„Ich meine es ernst. Und heute Morgen hat er mich immer wieder wütend angestarrt. Als er an mir vorbei gelaufen ist und es hat nur ein Zentimeter gefehlt und er hätte mich umgestoßen. Absichtlich, natürlich. Und er meinte nur ‚Ups'", sagte Blaine wütend. „Ups – der Arsch."

„Hast du es Wes erzählt?"

„Ja. Nach dem Essen sind wir alleine nach Downtown gefahren."

„Hat er mit dem Typen geredet?"

„Nein.", sagte Blaine wütend werdend. „Aber der Typ passt besser auf, weil Wes ihm in den Hintern treten wird. Er hat es schon einmal getan und, wie er gestern Abend gesagt hat, wird er es wieder tun. Ich wusste es allerdings. Ich wusste, dass es einen Grund gab, dass er sich so verhalten hat, aber ich habe nicht verstanden was daran so schlimm ist verdammt noch mal schwul zu sein. Warum interessiert es ihn oder überhaupt jemanden mit wem ich schlafe? So lange ich mich ihnen nicht aufzwinge, warum interessiert es sie? Und glaub mir, ich hätte nicht mal mit dem Idioten Sex, wenn es in der ganzen verdammten Galaxie keinen anderen Mann geben würde."

„Blaine, beruhige dich.", sagte Kurt. „Es ist es nicht wert sich aufzuregen."

„Nein? Ich lebe mit jemandem zusammen, der mich genauso behandeln wird, wie ich in der Schule bis zu meinem achten Schuljahr behandelt wurde? Ich bin nicht mehr elf, zwölf, dreizehn oder vierzehn. Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Idioten, Kurt.", sagte Blaine.

„Blaine… Blaine… Hör auf, beruhige dich.", wiederholte Kurt. „Er ist es nicht wert, okay? Wen interessiert es, was er denkt? Du bist toll. Du bist dort, gehst zum College deiner Träume um dein Ding zu machen, Spaß mit Wes zu haben und alles Wichtige für den Beruf des Anwalts zu lernen. Nichts Anderes ist wichtig. Das beinhaltet homophobe Mitbewohner."

„Ich sehe vielleicht winzig aus, aber ich bin stark.", fuhr Blaine fort. „Hast du meine Arme gesehen, Kurt? Und meine Beine sind auch stark vom Fußball. Ich könnte es mit dem Zwerg aufnehmen. Ich würde drei von ihnen schaffen."

„Tief ein und aus atmen.", instruierte Kurt. Er lächelte als Blaine es tat. „Besser?"

„Ja, schätze schon." Blaine entspannte sich gegen den Kopfteil des Bettes, den Laptop auf dem Schoß. „Es ist einfach frustrierend."

„Du bist nicht in Boston, um mit solchem Kinderkram Probleme zu haben. Du bist aus einem bestimmten Grund dort und hast keine Zeit dich über jemanden zu ärgern, der eindeutig geistig noch in der siebten Klasse steckt.", sagte Kurt.

„Du hast Recht."

„Ich habe immer recht", neckte Kurt und grinste Blaine an. „Wie war dein Tag sonst? Hatten du und Wes einen schönen Abend in der Stadt?"

„Ja, es war lustig. Wir haben ein tolles Café gefunden, das du unbedingt sehen musst, wenn du dein langes Wochenende im Oktober hier verbringst", sagte Blaine und seine Stimmung hob sich etwas. „Die Biscotti waren super und sie haben die Kekse, die wir uns immer teilen."

„Klingt, als würde ich es lieben.", lachte Kurt. „Ich vermisse unsere Kaffeedates."

„Nächstes Wochenende, richtig? Nächstes Wochenende komme ich.", lächelte Blaine. „Ich freue mich so darauf, dich zu sehen, Kurt. Ich habe tausende Fotos, die ich euch zeigen muss. Und ich habe Burt das Ding gekauft, was er haben wollte. Ich musste in die Touristengegend fahren, aber ich habe es."

„Das Oberteil? Oh, warum hast du ihm das gekauft?" Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich muss es auf seine gute Seite schaffen, oder nicht? Ich kann ihn doch nicht vergessen lassen, dass er mich mag, da ich so lange weg sein werde. Ich möchte das Vertrauen nicht zurückgewinnen müssen.", neckte Blaine.

„Dad wird sterben, wenn er sieht, dass du eines gefunden hast.", seufzte Kurt. „Ich wünschte ich hätte Mitspracherecht."

„Ja, nun, hast du nicht." Blaine kicherte bezaubernd. „Okay. Freust du dich auf nächstes Wochenende?"

„Natürlich. Fünf Tage mit dir!", strahlte Kurt über den Bildschirm. „Ich weiß, dass wir noch immer Hausaufgaben haben werden und so, aber – Ich freue mich einfach – dass ich wieder mit dir gemeinsam schlafen kann. Das ist alles, was ich will. Fünf ganze Tage in deinen Armen zu liegen."

„Das finde ich gut. Kopfkissen reichen nicht.", sagte Blaine sehr ernst. „Ich ziehe es fast in Betracht Wes dazu zu zwingen bei mir zu schlafen. Zumindest bis ich einschlafe."

„Das ist so traurig, Blaine.", runzelte Kurt die Stirn. „Es muss für dich schwerer sein einzuschlafen, als für mich. Ich habe vergessen, dass du ein Kuschelhäschen bist und es magst neben dir Körperwärme zu spüren."

„Ich bekomme fünf Nächte neben dir. Das wird bis Oktober reichen.", versicherte Blaine ihm. „Ich denke, ich schaffe es eine Woche ohne kuscheln… aber ein bisschen länger und meine Arme und Beine fallen ab. Ich werde sie dir schicken lassen, damit du sie sicher verwahrst."

„Ich liebe dich so sehr.", lachte Kurt. „Ich verspreche dir, mich um alle Blaine Arme und Beine zu kümmern, die auftauchen. Ich werde sie allerdings vor Melody verstecken müssen, oder sie versucht sie Kreacher und Oreo als Leckerli zu geben. Sie gibt ihnen alles – nun, versucht es zumindest."

Blaine lachte, deutlich fröhlicher, als sie begonnen hatten zu skypen. „Ich freue mich wirklich alle nächstes Wochenende zu sehen."

„Alle freuen sich, dich zu sehen.", sagte Kurt. „Melody schafft es keine Stunde, ohne dich zu erwähnen."

„Aww.", gurrte Blaine. „Sie ist so süß."

„Sie liebt dich. Weißt du, dass alle im Kindergarten denken, dass sie drei Brüder hat, weil sie so viel von dir redet? Und sie malt dich auch in Familienbilder."

„Tut sie nicht.", stritt Blaine.

„Oh, doch tut sie. Du wirst lieben, wie sie deine Haare malt.", kicherte Kurt. „Ich werde es dir Freitagabend zeigen, wenn du ankommst."

„Ich kann Freitag nicht erwarten.", sagte Blaine wieder, scheinbar zum hundertsten Mal. Es stimmte. So sehr er Boston auch liebte – und er bemerkte langsam wie sehr er die Stadt liebte – vermisste er Kurt dennoch mehr. Nicht nur Kurt, natürlich, aber besonders Kurt.

„Ich auch nicht.", sagte Kurt. „Wir werden eine Liste machen müssen was wir tun wollen damit wir es nicht vor Freude einander zu sehen vergessen. Die Cheesecake Factory ist ein Muss, okay? Ich lasse dich sogar fahren."

„Oh Gott, ich muss dir Käsekuchen mitbringen, Kurt. Er ist so gut."

„Okay. Du bringst einen mit und wir gehen trotzdem noch, nur ein paar Tage später."

„Wird mein Besuch traumatisierend genug sein, dass du zwei Käsekuchen brauchst?", neckte Blaine.

„Nein, aber dein Gehen vielleicht.", neckte Kurt zurück und sah dann nach Luft schnappend hinter sich. „Sieh dich an, kleine Melody. Was hast du an?"

„Kleid!", hörte Blaine Melody quietschen, obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte.

"Dein Osterkleid.", bemerkte Kurt, beugte sich hinunter und setzte Melody auf seinen Schoß. „Sieh wer hier ist!"

„Hey, Goldstück!", sagte Blaine aufgeregt winkend.

Melody legte eine Hand über ihre Augen als ihr Unterkiefer geschockt herunter klappte.

„Bist du glücklich?", kicherte Kurt und umarmte sie, als sie kurz nickte.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen!", sagte Blaine. „Ich habe gehört du hast ein schönes Bild gemalt!"

„Momma und Daddy und Kurt und Finn und Blaine!", sagte Melody aufgeregt und klatschte in die Hände.

„Und wer noch?", fragte Kurt.

„Weiß nicht.", kicherte Melody schüchtern.

„Hundi!, wisperte Kurt laut genug, dass Blaine es hörte.

„Und der Hundi!", zwitscherte Melody.

„Und das Kätzchen.", wisperte Kurt wieder.

„Und das Kätzchen!" Melody klatschte wieder in die Hände. „Hi, Blaaaaaine!"

„Hallo, Baby." Blaine winkte wieder. „Dein Kleid ist schön."

„Ich weiß.", kicherte Melody und sprang schreiend herunter: „MOMMY! BLAINE! BLAINE! MOMMY! MOMMA!"

Kurt und Blaine lachten beide, als Carole ihren Kopf herein streckte.

„Er ist am Computer. Komm herein.", sagte Kurt und rutschte in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Carole eilte herüber. „Sieh dich an! Wie läuft es im College, Schatz?"

„Es läuft gut.", sagte Blaine. „Ich habe in meinem letzten Test 102 Punkte bekommen!"

„Das ist so gut! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!", erklärte Carole. „Oh, ich freue mich so für dich Blaine. Liebst du es?"

„Tu ich.", sagte Blaine ehrlich. „Es ist schwer von allen getrennt zu sein, aber fast alle sind wirklich nett. Boston ist wunderschön. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit es zu erkunden, aber Wes und ich sind gestern Abend nach Downtown gefahren und es war wirklich schön. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, mehr davon zu sehen."

„Du warst einfach beschäftigt, huh?", fragte Burt und trat hinter Carole.

„Sehr beschäftigt.", nickte Blaine. „Viel lesen, Tests, Essays. Und wir müssen viele Schauprozesse ansehen. Nicht alle sind Pflicht, aber manche sind es und dann müssen wir so viele als Aufgaben anschauen."

„Ich wette das macht Spaß.", sagte Burt mürrisch.

„Sie sind okay.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Es ist bisher alles Grundsätzliches… aber vielleicht suche ich mir einfach die falschen aus."

Burt kicherte.

„Dad, er hat 102 Punkt in seinem letzten Test!", sagte Kurt.

„Wirklich?", fragte Burt. „Von?"

„Von 100.", nickte Blaine. „Sie mochte meine Begründung sehr gerne, schätze ich."

„Du machst es richtig, Kiddo. Wenn du so weiter machst, hast du zehn Jobangebote bevor du deinen Abschluss machst.", sagte Burt sehr ernst. „Das ist wunderbar, Blaine. Wirklich wunderbar. Super gemacht."

„Danke.", sagte Blaine ein wenig errötend. „Ich vermisse euch alle."

„Wir vermissen dich auch, Schatz. Wir alle zählen die Tage bis Freitag. Wir freuen uns darauf dich zu sehen.", lächelte Carole.

„Ich freue mich auch.", lächelte Blaine. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten nach Hause zu kommen und alle zu sehen. Ich wünschte ich könnte jetzt kommen und müsste nicht bis Freitag warten."

„Freitag wird schnell genug kommen.", sagte Burt. „Du musst dich nur aufs College konzentrieren so lange du dort bist. Zeig allen deinen Professoren, wie gut du bist und ich weiß, dass du den Job bekommst. Ich würde darauf wetten."

„Viele meiner Dozenten arbeiten in Anwaltskanzleien.", sagte Blaine nachdenklich.

„Siehst du?", grinste Burt. „Er ist am richtigen Ort, um dahin zu gelangen wo er hin will. Nächstes Jahr wird Kurt in derselben Position sein, nur in New York. Ich weiß, dass es blöd ist jetzt getrennt voneinander zu sein, Jungs, aber die Türen werden beginnen sich für euch zu öffnen. Ihr zwei arbeitet wirklich hart und ihr werdet dahin kommen, wo ihr hin wollt."

„Danke, Dad.", sagte Kurt.

„Das ist der Plan.", lachte Blaine und sah dann auf sein iPhone als sein Wecker klingelte. „Mist. Ich muss zu einer Lerngruppe."

„Nein, nein. Komm nicht zu spät.", sagte Carole schnell. „Wir werden später reden, Schatz. Okay?"

„Okay", lächelte Blaine und winkte. „Ciao, Carole. Ciao, Burt."

Carole und Burt verabschiedeten sich und verschwanden.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen deinem Mitbewohner.", sagte Kurt schnell. „Konzentrier dich darauf, warum du da bist. Konzentrier dich darauf, dass du Freitag zu Hause sein wirst. Aber lass das Zeug nicht an dich heran, okay?"

„Okay.", nickte Blaine, noch immer lächelnd. „Ich werde dich heute Abend anrufen, okay?"

„Okay. Hab Spaß bei deiner Lerngruppe.", lächelte Kurt. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Blaine. Ich werde später mit dir reden."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt.", sagte Blaine und gab ihm einen bezaubernden und übertriebenen Luftkuss, bei dem Kurt versuchte ihn zu fangen. „Ciao."

„Ciao, Baby." Kurt winkte als Blaine seinen Laptop ausschaltete.

Wer hatte gesagt, dass Fernbeziehungen schwer waren?

Spoiler

„Hast du das gehört, Blaine? Sie ist ein großes Mädchen.", sagte Carole, ging herüber und umarmte Blaine sehr fest. „Und sieh dich an. Wie geht es dir? Wir haben dich alle so vermiss-."

„Er ist mein!", wimmerte Melody und zog an Blaines Ärmel. „Blaaaaine."

Habt ihr mitbekommen, dass ich seit dem letzten Kapitel 3 neue Drabbles gepostet habe? Die dürften euch auch interessieren. Ihr findet sie auf meinem Profil.

Danke für die Reviews! Und ich hätte überhaupt nichts gegen ein paar mehr ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

„Ich hab schlechte Neuigkeiten."

„Nein.", stöhnte Kurt auf seinem Computerstuhl sitzend. „Nein, Blaine."

„Ja. Ein Schauprozess wurde angesetzt und ich muss ihn mir ansehen.", zuckte Blaine zusammen. „Er ist wichtig für einen meiner Kurse."

Es waren drei Wochen. Drei Wochen und sie waren so kurz davor einander zu sehen. Zumindest waren sie es gewesen. Es sah so aus, als ob sich die Pläne änderten.

„Oh.", sagte Kurt sanft und biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich davon abzubringen zu seufzen. Das College ging vor. Das College musste vorgehen. „Das ist okay. Ich verstehe es."

„Ich komme trotzdem noch. Ich werde nur zwei Tage später kommen.", sagte Blaine stirnrunzelnd. „Kurt, es tut mir so Leid…"

„Das lässt uns kaum zweieinhalb Tage.", sagte Kurt. „Lohnt es sich überhaupt dafür zu kommen?"

„Nun wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich komme, dann-."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt-."

"Es klang, als ob-." Blaine holte tief Luft. Warum wurde er so verteidigend? Vielleicht war er müder als er dachte.

„Ich meinte nur, dass es okay wäre, wenn du es verschieben willst.", seufzte Kurt. „Natürlich möchte ich dich sehen, Blaine."

"Es tut mir Leid. Ich denke ich muss einfach schlafen.", seufzte Blaine ebenfalls und rieb über sein Gesicht. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich habe nicht geplant, dahin zu müssen, verstehst du? Ich bin enttäuscht, dass unser Besuch so kurz wird… Was, wenn du herkommst?"

„Der einzige Grund, warum es funktioniert hat ist, dass du montags und dienstags keinen Unterricht hast… Ich schon. Ich kann den Unterricht nicht verpassen.", seufzte Kurt wieder. „Ich wünschte ich könnte und ich würde."

„Richtig. Unterricht." Blaine seufzte frustriert. „Ich wusste das."

"Hey. Sonntag anstatt Freitagabend ist okay.", sagte Kurt und versuchte fröhlich zu klingen. „Wir haben trotzdem Zeit, dir wir zusammen verbringen. Das ist wichtig, oder?"

„Ich wünschte ich könnte dich Freitag sehen. Oder jetzt.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn.

„Sonntag ist auch sehr bald."

"Ja. Ja.", nickte Blaine, nicht überzeugt aussehend. „Du hast Recht."

„Du siehst total erschöpft aus.", sagte Kurt und beobachtete Blaine über den Bildschirm.

„Ich hatte eine lange Nacht.", gab Blaine zu.

„Geh schlafen.", sagte Kurt sofort. „Ich möchte dass du auflegst, mindestens drei Stunden schläfst und mich anrufst, wenn du aufwachst. Okay?"

„Wenn ich einschlafe, werde ich vielleicht nicht mehr aufwachen.", sagte Blaine sehr ernst, gähnend.

"Das ist auch okay.", versicherte Kurt ihm. „Geh und schlaf, okay? Ich bin hier zum Reden, wenn du aufwachst."

"Aber ich möchte wirklich mit dir reden, " protestierte Blaine.

„Worüber?"

„Um sicher zu stellen, dass du nicht wütend darüber bist, dass ich später komme, weil ich dich vermisse… Einfach dich zu hören."

„Okay. Du legst hier auf, rufst mich an und ich werde mit dir reden bis du einschläfst.", sagte Kurt. „Klingt das nach einem Deal?"

„Kann ich dich trotzdem noch anrufen, wenn ich aufwache?"

„Natürlich." Kurt lächelte ihn an. „Wirst du mich jetzt anrufen?"

„Mhmm." Blaine loggte sich aus und wählte Kurts Nummer.

"Hey.", sagte Kurt.

„Mmhi." Blaine legte sich hin.

„Du wirst es keine zwei Minuten schaffen. Ich kann es in deiner Stimme hören.", lachte Kurt.

„Vielleicht." Blaine rollte sich bequem zusammen, das Telefon haltend. „Ich vermisse dich, Kurt."

„Ich vermisse dich auch, Süßer. Bis Sonntag ist es nicht mehr lange, richtig?"

"Denke ich schon.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Ich schlafe jetzt ein, mmkay?"

„Okay.", lachte Kurt wieder. „Ich liebe dich, Blaine."

„Mmhliebedichauch.", sagte Blaine bevor er auflegte und endlich einschlief.

Kurt saß am nächsten Tag in einem der vielen Studios der CCAD, sein Mittagessen in seiner Pause essend, nachdem er drei Stunden gezeichnet hatte. Zum Glück war Alec auch da, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, weil es viel besser war beim Mittagessen mit Alec zu reden als mit einem der anderen Studenten, die im Studio verteilt waren.

Kurt hatte ihm von seiner und Blaines Diskussion am Abend zuvor erzählt. Selbst da er wusste, dass Blaine nichts dafür konnte seinen Besuch zu verschieben, war er dennoch traurig – war enttäuscht das richtige Wort? – dass er Blaine nicht so früh sehen würde, wie geplant und dass der Besuch sehr viel kürzer sein würde. Natürlich war ein bisschen Blaine besser als gar kein Blaine und vielleicht war er egoistisch, sich so zu fühlen, aber er konnte nicht anders.

Er fand es am logischsten mit Alec zu reden, von dem er wusste, dass er dasselbe wie er durchmachte und das schon viel länger. Alec und Eric schienen immer so glücklich, also machte Alec definitiv etwas richtig. Kurt würde jeden Rat annehmen, den er bekommen konnte.

„Abgesagte Pläne sind einfach etwas, woran du dich gewöhnen musst.", sagte Alec sobald Kurt zu Ende gesprochen hatte, während er seine Chips kaute. „Ich weiß, dass es blöd ist, aber es wird leichter werden. Eric musste mir immer wieder absagen."

„Was tust du, wenn es passiert?", fragte Kurt neugierig.

„Manchmal streiten wir deswegen, aber meistens ist es sinnlos, weil er, wenn er nicht kann… nun mal nicht kann.", zuckte Alec mit den Schultern. „Manchmal sprechen wir darüber, machen konkrete Pläne für unseren nächsten Besuch… Manchmal sage ich einfach ‚okay' und dann gehe ich an dem Abend auf eine Party oder, du weißt schon, mache gar nichts… Wir tun immer etwas anderes, wirklich. Ich versuche nur, es nicht an mich ran zu lassen. Ich weiß, dass er sich für mich interessiert. Ich weiß, dass er am Ende der Woche oder des Monats oder des Semesters wieder ganz da sein wird. Er ist es wert, auf ihn zu warten und deshalb warte ich."

„Aber wirst du jemals… bist du manchmal enttäuscht?"

"Oh ja.", nickte Alec. „Wenn ich ihn seit drei Wochen nicht gesehen habe und wir große Pläne gemacht haben und er absagt, werde ich wütend. Dann streiten wir normalerweise. Wir streiten, wenn es eine extra lange Zeit war und ich mich so darauf gefreut habe, ihn zu sehen. Das ist für dich allerdings etwas anders. Ich sehe Eric immer am Wochenende oder jedes zweite Wochenende. Es scheint, als ob es bei dir und Blaine nur während der Ferien sein wird. Es läuft aber alles auf dasselbe hinaus. Wenn er es wert ist, auf ihn zu warten, gefällt es dir vielleicht nicht, aber du wirst warten."

„Du lässt es so einfach klingen.", seufzte Kurt.

Alec knüllte seine Chipstüte zusammen und schmiss sie in einen nahen Mülleimer. „Manchmal ist es Mist, Kurt. Ich werde nicht lügen. Manchmal könnte ich einfach zu ihm fahren und sagen: „Das war's. Verbring Zeit mit mir oder das war es mit uns." Einmal habe ich das sogar wirklich getan."

„Hast du?"

„Letztes Jahr während der Zwischenprüfungen. Allerdings war ich ganz verrückt wegen allem, was zusammen kam. Ich war überfordert und ich… wollte einfach meinen Freund.", gab Alec zu.

"Was hat er getan?"

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich meinen Verstand verloren hätte.", lachte Alec. „Und dann hat er mich gefragt, ob ich betrunken sei. Nachdem wir geklärt hatten, dass nichts davon passiert war, sind wir Essen gegangen und haben geredet. Ich hab mich besser gefühlt, bin nach Hause und bin am Wochenende wieder zurück zu ihm."

„Worüber habt ihr geredet?"

„Die Zukunft. Ein Haus zu kaufen, wenn wir beide mit dem College fertig sind. Heiraten."

„Kinder haben?", fragte Kurt lächelnd.

"Ich weiß nicht… Wir wissen noch nicht ob wir Kinder wollen.", sagte Alec. „Das ist etwas über das wir noch einmal sprechen, wenn Eric dreißig wird."

„Also hilft es, über die Zukunft zu reden und nachzudenken?", fragte Kurt und holte tief Luft.

„Es hilft, weil es das ist, auf was wir beide hin arbeiten.", nickte Alec. „Das heißt nicht, dass es dir helfen wird. Ihr seid anders und habt eine andere Beziehung. Ich bin mit Eric zusammen seit ich vierzehn bin. Wir sind an dem Punkt, an dem wir beide wissen, wann wir den anderen in Ruhe lassen müssen, wann nachhaken… Wir hatten so viele Streits. Aber du wirst herausfinden, was du und Blaine tun könnt, wenn ihr frustriert seid."

Kurt nickte und versuchte sich alles zu merken.

„Keiner von euch will alleine sein. Es ist einfach nötig für eure Zukunft. Und Blaine möchte dir auch nicht absagen. Aber das College ist wichtig und teuer… also muss es vorgehen.", sagte Alec. „Versuch einfach daran zu denken."

„Ich meine ich wusste, dass wir irgendwann Pläne absagen müssen, aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass es schon bei seinem ersten Besuch passiert.", seufzte Kurt und nahm einen Bissen von seinem Sandwich.

„Habt ihr zwei euch gestritten?", fragte Alec. "Bist du deswegen so aufgebracht?"

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld. Natürlich nicht.", sagte Kurt. „Ich bin nicht wütend auf ihn."

„Dann sei einfach froh, dass ihr nicht gestritten habt. Eric ist nur ein paar Stunden von mir entfernt und wir haben manchmal Probleme… du und Blaine werdet schlimmere Streits haben, wenn sie beginnen. Vertrau mir. Ihr werdet einander zum Weinen bringen, Dinge zerbrechen und durch die Gegend schmeißen… Aber wichtig ist es, die Streits durchzustehen. Lasst es raus, entschuldigt euch und macht weiter. Er liebt dich. Es ist schmerzhaft offensichtlich, wann immer ich ihn sehe. Bemüht euch und ihr schafft das."

„Wir werden vielleicht nicht streiten.", sagte Kurt, aber er sah unmissverständlich besorgt aus.

„Vielleicht nicht heute. Aber selbst wenn ihr mit der Distanz klarkommt, wird es Streits geben."

„Aber ich möchte nicht mit ihm streiten. Heute oder irgendwann.", seufzte Kurt.

„Streiten ist nicht immer schlimm."

Kurt sah ihn an, während er Tee trank.

„Nicht immer. Manchmal hilft es gegen die Spannung.", fuhr Alec fort. „Außerdem seid ihr ein tolles Paar. Ihr werdet in der Lage sein mit den Streits klar zu kommen."

„Aber was, wenn wir es nicht können?", fragte Kurt hinunter sehend.

„Wenn du mit ihm zusammen bleiben willst, werdet ihr es aushalten können.", versicherte Alec ihm. „Streitet ihr zwei nicht?"

"Ich meine… Wir zanken. Aber wir hatten nur ein paar Streits. Und sie wurden immer unnötig aufgebauscht und zogen sich ewig." Kurts Augen weiteten sich. „Was, wenn wir es nicht durch die Streits schaffen?"

„Ich habe versucht es besser zu machen, nicht schlimmer!", sagte Alec schnell. „Ich meine, es ist gut, dass ihr noch nicht streitet."

„Noch nicht, wie in: dass wir es trotzdem noch passieren kann.", sagte Kurt mit großen Augen. „Wie soll die Tatsache, dass wir riesige Streits haben, mich besser fühlen lassen?"

„Hör zu.", unterbrach Alec ihn. „Du und Blaine unterstützt einander. Es ist was ihr tut. Bei Eric und mir gibt es Phasen. Wir haben zwei gute Monate, wo alles läuft wie geplant und wir… nun, sind glücklich, obwohl wir getrennt sind. Nicht dass wir einander nicht sehen wollen, aber es ist einfacher und so. Aber es gibt andere Zeiten, wenn wir schreien und Dinge an die Wand werfen und Dinge sagen, die wir nicht meinen. Aber wir lassen es raus und entschuldigen uns und machen dann weiter. Ihr zwei werdet Phasen durchmachen, aber so lange ihr einander weiter unterstützt, werdet ihr in Ordnung sein."

„Ich fühle mich dadurch nicht besser.", seufzte Kurt.

„Ihr werdet das schaffen. Es wird einfacher.", versicherte Alec ihm. „Es ist hart, aber nächstes Jahr werdet ihr sehr viel näher sein. Dann wird es einfacher."

"Danke.", seufzte Kurt ein wenig, obwohl er sich noch immer nicht besser fühlte. Er hatte gehofft, dass Alec ihm sagen würde wie einfach es sei, dass sie nicht streiten würden. Schließlich dachte er immer, wenn er Eric und Alec sah, dass sie glücklich und verliebt aussahen. Das war beruhigend, aber die Streits? Überhaupt nicht beruhigend.

„Kann ich etwas sagen? Ist das erlaubt?", fragte Alec.

"Natürlich.", nickte Kurt und setzte sich gerader.

"Du machst es schwerer als es sein muss. Das ist erst der Anfang. Es hat ein Jahr gedauert bis ich so aufgebracht war wie du jetzt.", sagte Alec sehr langsam. „Wenn du so weiter machst, Kurt, wirst du ausbrennen."

"Wie soll ich es nicht so schwer nehmen?"

„Geh aus und lenk dich ab?", fragte Alec. „Lass uns einen Film ansehen oder so. Geh sicher, dass du einmal die Woche ausgehst um etwas Freizeit zu haben, frei von der Schule und dem Praktikum, um… Spaß zu haben und nicht darüber nachzudenken."

„Ich finde es schwer auszugehen und ohne ihn Spaß zu haben."

„Was hast du getan, bevor du mit ihm zusammen gekommen bist?"

„Ich war im Gleeclub."

„Und habt ihr Zeit außerhalb der Schule miteinander verbracht?"

„Sie sind alle weg.", sagte Kurt kurz.

„Tu es mit mir.", zuckte Alec mit den Schultern. „Nur weil du mit jemandem zusammen bist heißt das nicht, dass du nichts ohne ihn tun kannst, Kurt. Selbst wenn du verrückt vor Liebe bist und planst ihn zu heiraten. Du bist ein eigener Mensch."

"Das weiß ich."

„Schau. Ich bin seit sieben Jahren mit Eric zusammen – fast acht.", sagte Alec. „Ich gehe ohne ihn auf Partys – wie er dich so freundlich hat wissen lassen, als du ihn kennen gelernt hast. Ich gehe mir Filme ansehen, wenn es einer ist, den ich sehen möchte. Du kannst nicht einfach darauf warten, dass er zurückkommt. Du warst unabhängig als er hier war, richtig? Und bevor du mit ihm zusammen gekommen bist? Also komm darüber hinweg. Ja, es ist scheiße. Aber was du jetzt tust – wird nicht funktionieren. Entschuldige, dass ich es dir sage. Du wirst dich kaputt machen und du wirst unweigerlich deine Beziehung mit Blaine schädigen."

Kurts Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Du wirst dich entweder von ihm trennen, weil du es nicht schaffst, er wird sich von dir trennen, weil er dir das antut oder einer von euch wird das College aufgeben, um mit dem anderen zusammen zu sein… was zu einem Leben voll angestauten Hasses und Angst und blablabla führt bis ihr euch trennt, scheiden lasst, über das Sorgerecht für eure Kinder streitet und was auch immer.", sagte Alec sehr unverblümt. „Entschuldige wenn ich Grenzen überschreite, aber du bist mein Freund und ich möchte nicht, dass du dir etwas davon selber antust."

Kurt nickte mit noch immer weiten Augen.

„Wann wird er herkommen?", fragte Alec.

„Er wird Zuhause sein, wenn ich nach Hause gehe. Dad holt ihn vom Flughafen ab, weil ich diese Aufgabe fertig machen und abgeben muss.", sagte Kurt, nicht in der Lage das Grinsen länger zu verstecken, das er immer auf dem Gesicht trug, wenn er daran dachte, dass er Blaine bald sehen würde. Blaine umarmen. Im Moment war das alles was er wollte. Nur eine Umarmung.

„Ich hoffe ich hab dir keine Angst gemacht.", sagte Alec, ergriff seinen eigenen Block und zog ihn zu sich.

„Nein, es ist okay. Ich würde das lieber hören.", sagte Kurt, zog seinen eigenen hervor und rutsche näher zum Tisch so dass er das Stück beenden könnte. „Danke, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist."

„Jederzeit." Alec lächelte beruhigend. „Ihr werdet das schon schaffen. Jetzt lasst uns fertig werden – oder zumindest deines fertig kriegen – so dass du nach Hause zu deinem Mann kannst."

…

Blaine klopfte nervös mit seinem Fuß und wechselte immer wieder von aus dem Fenster sehen zu in die Küche sehen wo Melody auf dem Boden schlief mit Oreo und Kreacher zusammen gekuschelt. Kurt hatte angerufen und Blaine wusste, dass er bald zu Hause sein würde, aber jede Minute wurde er aufgeregter.

Nach fünf langen Minuten hörte er Lady Gaga (leider) und ein Auto in die Auffahrt kommen. Carole und Burt würden sich das definitiv nicht anhören und er wusste, dass Burt noch für einige Stunden nicht Zuhause sein, weil Burt zurück zur Arbeit musste nachdem er ihn und die Kleine abgesetzt hatte – was nur eines bedeuten konnte. Kurt war endlich Zuhause.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu Melody, die noch immer tief und fest schlief, rannte er hinaus und öffnete Kurts Autotür bevor Kurt auch nur seine Tasche vom Rücksitz nehmen konnte. „Kurt!"

„Oh mein Gott, ich habe das Auto meines Vaters nicht gesehen und gedacht – du bist hier! Ich wusste nicht ob ihr alle zurückgekommen wärt oder ob ihr zum Essen angehalten hättet – du bist hier!" Kurt öffnete seinen Anschnallgurt. „Blaine, Blaine, oh mein Gott. Ich habe dich so vermisst. Ich mein Gott."

„Ich habe dich noch mehr vermisst!"

Kurt schmiss seine Arme um Blaines Hals und begann unglaublich breit zu lächeln. „Du riechst so gut. Du siehst so gut aus. Oh mein Gott, ich hab dich vermisst."

Blaine lachte laut. „Sollen wir rein gehen?"

„Ein paar Minuten.", murmelte Kurt, klammerte sich an ihn und küsste sich seinen Hals hinauf und hinunter. „Mmh du schmeckst auch so gut. Ich liebe dich so sehr, Blaine. Und ich habe dich vermisst."

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte Blaine und küsste nun Kurt wo immer er rankam.

„Ich liebe dich einfach so sehr.", wiederholte Kurt und legte seinen Kopf schief um Blaine mehr Platz zu geben.

„Du schmeckst auch immer noch so gut.", sagte Blaine schließlich und löste sich.

"Zweieinhalb Tage.", sagte Kurt atemlos. Blaine war hier. Endlich. Nach Wochen mit rein medialer Kommunikation, war sein Freund nun direkt vor ihm und trug das bezauberndste Lächeln, das Kurt je gesehen hatte. „Wir müssen das Beste daraus machen, selbst wenn es nur heißt zu kuscheln, während wir an Hausaufgaben arbeiten… außer wenn ich im Unterricht bin."

„Aww, du schlägst vor, dass wir kuscheln.", grinste Blaine.

„Natürlich.", sagte Kurt. „Tu nicht so, als ob du es nicht möchtest. Ich habe noch nie von jemandem gehört, der es so sehr liebt zu kuscheln wie du."

„Du weißt, dass ich es möchte. Die Frage stellt sich nicht einmal."

„Hast du Miss Melody gesehen?" Kurt ergriff Blaines Hand und führte ihn langsam zum Haus.

„Ja. Zum Glück hat sie sich vor einer Stunde selbst müde gemacht. Sie redet mehr als ich mich erinnern konnte.", neckte Blaine.

„Ich bin nicht der einzige, der sich freut, dich zu sehen." Kurt ging in das Haus. „Hat Dad dir das Ohr abgelabert?"

„Ja, aber er musste zurück zur Arbeit, also waren es Melody und ich, seit ich zu Hause bin.", sagte Blaine.

„Mmmh, also sind Dad und Carole nicht hier?", sagte Kurt und zog Blaine nahe nachdem er die Haustür verschlossen hatte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du sie einfach allein drinnen gelassen hast. Wir müssen dich Babysittingkurse machen lassen, bevor wir eigene Kinder haben, Blaine Anderson."

Blaines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Ist das dein ernst? Was kann sie im Schlaf schon tun?"

„Du solltest mittlerweile gut genug wissen, dass Melody meistens nicht wirklich schläft, wenn du glaubst, dass sie es tut.", lachte Kurt.

Blaine sah in die Küche und kicherte dann, Kurt küssend bevor er sprach: „Deine kleine Schwester schläft noch immer unter dem Küchentisch."

„Und du wirst dennoch Kurse machen, selbst wenn sie es tut.", grinste Kurt und schob Blaine zurück zur Couch. „Es ist allerdings eine gute Sache, dass wir im Wohnzimmer sind."

„Wenn jemand herein kommt-."

„Ich glaube, dass sie nicht überrascht wären.", sagte Kurt und kletterte auf ihn.

„Wir können keinen Sex auf der Couch haben."

„Wer hat etwas von Sex gesagt?", murmelte Kur bevor er Blaine leidenschaftlich küsste.

„Mmmh!" Blaine schlang seinen Arm um Kurts Hüfte und zog ihn näher, geräuschvoll durch die Nase atmend. „Das ist – dein – vermisst-.", murmelte er zusammenhangslos und versuchte Kurt noch näher zu ziehen als er es schon war.

„Was tuuuuut ihr?", kicherte Melody plötzlich herein rennend.

„Oh Gott.", sagte Kurt und setzte sich auf. „Süße, hi."

„Kuuuurt, ich habe Hunger!"

„Okay, okay." Kurt stand auf und streckte seine Hand aus. „Komm schon, Kleine."

„Komm schon, Blaine!", quietschte Melody und winkte ihn mit ihrer winzigen Hand herüber.

„Ich komme, ich komme.", lachte Blaine und folgte ihr und seinem Freund in die Küche.

„Hol deine Puppe unter dem Tisch hervor, Mellie.", sagte Kurt und ließ ihre Hand los. „Blaine, was möchtest du essen?"

„Kurt, fahren!", verlangte Melody als sie ihre Babypuppe aufhob.

„Mommy sagt, dass du dein Dreirad nicht im Haus fahren darfst.", sagte Kurt mit fester Stimme. „Es ist unhöflich dazwischen zu reden. Blaine wollte etwas sagen. Sag ihm, dass es dir Leid tut ihn zu unterbrechen."

„Entschuldige, Blaine.", schmollte Melody.

„Es ist mir egal, was wir essen.", lachte Blaine und hob sie hoch.

„Blaine, fahren!"

„Ich denke Kurt hat recht, Goldstück." Blaine küsste ihre Wange.

„Draußen fahren?" Sie legte ihren Kopf schief.

„Vielleicht später, Melody.", sagte Kurt als er Sandwichs machte.

„Warum sehen wir uns kein Bilderbuch an und denken uns Geschichten aus?", fragte Blaine aufgeregt.

"Okay!", klatschte Melody in ihre Hände.

„Geh und hol eins!" Blaine setzte sie hin. „Nur das Beste!"

„EEE!", quietschte Melody als sie davon lief.

„Sie ist so süß.", lachte Blaine.

„Das ist sie, aber sie wird langsam etwas herrisch.", wisperte Kurt.

„Herrisch?", schnappte Blaine nach Luft. „Ich frage mich woher sie das hat."

„Carole meint sie sei eine Kombination aus mir und Finn.", höhnte Kurt. „Gib mir die Tüte mit-oh."

Blaine kicherte und gab Kurt die Tüte Barbeque-Lays.

„Lass uns vergessen was passiert ist, okay?", fragte Kurt, als Melody mit ihrem Buch herein stolperte.

„Blaine! Blaine! Lies!"

„Nein, nein, nein!" Blaine setzte sie auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben sie. „Wir werden uns unsere eigene Geschichte ausdenken."

„Was?" Melody legte ihren Kopf schief, ihn eindeutig nicht verstehend.

„Okay. Sie heißt Lizzie.", sagte Blaine, öffnete das Buch und zeigte auf das kleine blonde Mädchen.

„Neeeiiin.", kicherte Melody. „Sie ist Cliffords Freundin!"

„Diesmal nicht. Sie ist Lizzie. Sie ist eine… eine...", sagte Blaine nachdenklich aussehend.

"HELDIN!"

"Okay! Sie ist eine Superheldin und dieser große Hund ist eigentlich-."

„Ihr Daddy!"

Kurt schnaubte laut als er Chips auf drei Teller schüttete.

„Richtig! Der große rote Hund ist ihr Vater!", nickte Blaine. „Wie heißt er?"

„Barnette.", sagte Melody. „Er ist ein Mädchen!"

„Ihr Vater ist ein Mädchen namens Barnette. Okay.", sagte Blaine lachend. „Und dieser gefleckte Hund ist-."

„Der Bruder", nickte Melody.

„Gut. Okay. Also laufen sie die Straße hinunter während einer großen Überschwemmung!"

„Was ist das?" Melody legte ihren Kopf schief.

„Es ist wie ein Pool, aber überall.", erklärte Blaine.

„Uh oh! Sie brauchen Schwimmmatratzen?"

"Luftmatratzen.", kicherte Kurt, als er ihre Teller auf den Tisch stellte.

Melody kicherte ebenfalls. „Mehr!"

„Okay, also benutzt die Superheldin Lizzie ihren großen Vater Barnette, der ein Mädchen ist, und sie stellt ihn vor all die Leute, damit sie nicht nass werden.", sagte Blaine und übersprang acht Seiten als Melody nicht hinsah. Wie sollte er schließlich eine gute Geschichte aus dem machen, was er bekommen hatte?

"Das ist sehr klug.", sagte Kurt als er sich neben sie setzte.

„Ist es!", zwitscherte Melody.

„Und die Brüder gehen und kaufen einen wirklich großen Badewannenstöpsel.", fuhr Blaine fort bevor er auf die letzte Seite blätterte. „Und dann verschwindet das Wasser. Ende!"

„Die Geschichte war so gut, dass sie keine drei Minuten gedauert hat!", grinste Kurt.

„Muss der Englischstudent in mir sein. Ich bin gut darin Geschichten zusammenzufassen.", sagte Blaine und sah ihm mit einem ‚Wag es ja nicht' Blick an.

„Kurzfassung.", sang Kurt.

„IchwerdedirdenBJvorenthalten.", hustete Blaine.

„Erdnussmarmelade!", freute sich Melody in die Hände klatschend.

„Nein, Erdnussbutter und Marmelade.", sagte Kurt, sah Blaine an und wisperte dann: „Alles. Sie wiederholt alles."

Blaine grinste schüchtern.

„Okay, Mellie. Lass uns dich in diesen Stuhl setzen und wir können zu Mittag essen, weil du ja so hungrig bist.", sagte Kurt und hob Melody hoch.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger.", protestierte Melody.

„Aber du meintest du wärst es und ich denke dein kleiner Bauch knurrt.", sagte Kurt und setzte sie in ihren Stuhl. „Zeig Blaine deinen Stuhl! Erzähl ihm davon, wie du jetzt am Tisch sitzt."

„IchbineingroßesMädchen."

Kurt nickte. „Und Mommy wird so stolz sein, dass wir ein stressfreies Mittagessen ohne Ausbrüche haben, richtig?"

„Uh huh.", sagte Melody und blies ihre Wangen auf. „IchbineingroßesMädchen!"

„Sicher bist du das." Kurt schob ihren Teller zu ihr. „Mommy wird so glücklich sein!".

„Mommy ist glücklich!", klatschte Melody und begann den abgeschnittenen Teil ihres Sandwichs zu essen.

„Sie hat noch kein ganzes Essen am Tisch ohne Wutanfall geschafft.", wisperte Kurt zu Blaine. „Sie schafft es ein paar Minuten."

„Wie oft passt du auf sie auf?", fragte Blaine.

„Carole arbeitet mehr, weil Mellies Kindergarten teurer wird. Also hole ich sie immer ab, wenn ich nach Hause komme und sie noch nicht mit jemandem hier ist.", sagte Kurt schulterzuckend. „Es ist nicht so schlimm. Schließlich ist sie bezaubernd." Er strich durch Melodys Haare. „Wir mögen es, einander Gesellschaft zu leisten, oder nicht, Mellie Boo?"

„Ich möchte Daddy sehen.", wimmerte Melody und ließ ein Stück von ihrem Sandwich fallen. „Daddy, Daddy, Daddy."

„Und da wären wir.", seufzte Kurt.

„Daddddy!"

„Daddy wird in ein oder zwei Stunden zu Hause sein, Süße.", sagte Kurt ruhig.

„Mommy?"

„Mommy wird nach Hause kommen in – jetzt. Oh, Gott sei dank.", seufzte Kurt erleichtert als die Hintertür sich öffnete.

„Melody!", schnappte Carole nach Luft. „Sieh dich an, du großes Mädchen! Kurt und Blaine habend ich in deinen Große-Mädchen-Stuhl gesetzt!"

„IchbineingroßesMädchen!", sagte Melody winkend.

„Hast du das gehört, Blaine? Sie ist ein großes Mädchen.", sagte Carole, ging herüber und umarmte Blaine sehr fest. „Und sieh dich an. Wie geht es dir? Wir haben dich alle so vermiss-."

„Er ist meins!", wimmerte Melody und zog an Blaines Ärmel. „Blaaaaine."

„Mommy hat gesprochen, Schatz. Wir unterbrechen keine Menschen.", sagte Carole mit fester Stimme. „Entschuldige dich."

„Entschuldigung, Mommy.", seufzte Melody.

Blaine lachte leise, obwohl Carole sie gespielt böse ansah.

„Melody, hast du geschlafen?"

„Anscheinend wieder unter dem Tisch.", sagte Kurt und zeigte zu Blaine.

„Sie denkt, dass sie eine Katze ist.", seufzte Carole. „Anscheinend dachte Kurt er sei ein Hundewelpe, als er ein Kleinkind war und nun denkt Melody, dass sie eine Katze ist. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Burt für beides verantwortlich ist, aber ich weiß nicht wieso."

„Hey, ich hatte Medikamente als Entschuldigung. Melody ist einfach komisch.", neckte Kurt.

„Daddy Burt.", zwitscherte Melody.

„Mommy hat mit Daddy geredet und rate mal?", sagte Carole freudig.

„Was?" Melody hüpfte in ihrem Stuhl.

„Er kommt früher nach Hause, weil Blaine hier ist!"

„EEE!", schrie Melody glücklich. „Ich liebe Daddy!"

„Du bist einfach Daddys Mädchen, oder?", lachte Blaine.

Melody nickte und klatschte.

„Ihr Jungs geht und verbringt etwas Zeit miteinander vor dem Essen.", sagte Carole nachdem sie Blaine wieder umarmt hatte. „Wir werden über Harvard sprechen, während wir essen."

„Okay.", sagte Kurt und ergriff seinen Teller.

„Danke, dass ihr auf sie aufgepasst habt, Jungs." Carole drückte Kurts Schulter bevor sie hoch gingen.

„Haben Burt und Carole nicht genug Geld für Melodys Kindergraten?", wisperte Blaine.

„Sie haben genug, aber Dad macht weniger Schichten damit die Jungs Stunden machen können. Sie haben auch Familien. Die Hälfte der Zeit ist er ohne Bezahlung dort.", sagte Kurt und schloss die Schlafzimmertür hinter ihnen.

"Aber...", begann Blaine. „Müssen sie… Ich kann an mein Konto gehen und ihnen einen Teil meiner Studiengebühren zurückzahlen…"

„Dad hat dir gesagt, dass er das Geld nicht zurück will und dass er, wenn du darauf bestehst, eine kleine Rückzahlung haben will, nachdem du mit Harvard fertig bist und einen festen Job hast.", unterbrach Kurt. „Er wird dich ihm nichts geben lassen. Es ist wirklich alles okay. Außerdem bekommt er immer viel zusätzliches Geschäft, wenn der Winter näher rückt."

„Ich wünschte ich könnte helfen...", runzelte Blaine die Stirn.

„Es geht ihnen gut. Uns geht es gut, meine ich. Ich verspreche es. Es ist nichts, dass wir nicht schaffen können."

„Und du hast Zeit, auf sie aufzupassen?"

„Ich füttere sie und setzte sie vor Bob, den Baumeister. Sie ist etwas in ihn verliebt.", lächelte Kurt beruhigend. „Viel Zeit für mich meine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Sie lenkt mich weniger ab als du und Kreacher."

"Wo ist das Ding? Und meine Katze?"

„Kreacher ist wahrscheinlich noch immer in seinem Käfig. Oreo versteckt sich wahrscheinlich unter Melodys Bett.", sagte Kurt und nahm einen Bissen von seinem Essen. „Deine Harvardgebühren sind bezahlt und alles, richtig?"

„Ja.", nickte Blaine.

"Und du hast genug Geld? Dad macht sich Sorgen um dich. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass wir noch immer das gemeinsame Konto haben und wir die Konten des anderen im Internet sehen können und ich deswegen weiß, dass du Geld hast. Er macht sich aber noch immer Sorgen."

„Ich bin in Ordnung.", nickte Blaine. „Alex schickt mir auch immer noch Geld. Burt muss sich keine Sorgen machen."

„Es macht keinen Sinn, ihm das zu sagen.", lachte Kurt, krabbelte aufs Bett und öffnete seine Arme.

Blaine legte sich hin, kroch sofort in Kurts offene Arme und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich habe das vermisst."

"Ich auch." Kurt küsste Blaines Haare und drückte ihn fest.

„Ich möchte bis Dienstagmorgen, wenn ich gehen muss, einfach hier liegen.", sagte Blaine, rollte sich herüber und drückte seinen Rücken an Kurts Brust.

"Das wäre perfekt, aber wir haben beide Hausaufgaben. Erinnerst du dich?" Kurt seufzte.

Blaine wimmerte. „Okay. Aber, außer dann wenn wir Hausaufgaben machen, essen und im Badezimmer sind… sollten wir so liegen. Wir werden uns in den Positionen abwechseln, natürlich."

Kurt beugte sich herüber und drückte einen Kuss auf Blaines Wange. „Ich bin froh, dass du übers Wochenende nach Hause gekommen bist."

„Ich auch." Blaine drehte seinen Kopf und lächelte Kurt bezaubernd an. „Ich hätte keinen weiteren Tag ausgehalten ohne meinen wunderschönen Freund zu sehen, den ich liebe und bewundere."

Kurt lächelte glücklich. „Ich liebe und bewundere dich auch, weißt du?"

„Ich weiß." Blaines Lächeln wuchs und er entspannte sich gegen Kurt. „Ich weiß."

„Liest du wirklich vier Stunden am Tag?", fragte Kurt am nächsten Tag.

„Wir sollen vierzig bis sechzig Stunden die Woche lesen und dann noch lernen… während den Zwischenprüfungen und Examen kann man wahrscheinlich nicht einmal atmen.", seufzte Blaine. „Ich versuche morgens einige Stunden zu lesen und abends auch ein paar."

Kurt starrte ihn mit weiten Augen an.

„Die nächsten zwei Jahre sollen leichter sein.", sagte Blaine schnell. „Und im Moment ist viel Terminologie und so. Es ist nicht so schlimm."

„Vierzig bis sechzig Stunden Lesen plus Lernen ist nicht so schlimm?", echote Kurt. „Ich schätze ich weiß, warum Jusstudenten im ersten Jahr nicht arbeiten dürfen. Schläfst du?"

"Ja. Nicht so viel wie früher.", sagte Blaine. „Ich schlafe viel zwischen den Kursen. Wes und ich wechseln uns ab, einander zu wecken, wenn es Zeit ist loszugehen. Er wird ganz verrückt. Er hat noch nicht einmal genug Zeit, um sich an Mädchen ran zu machen, die weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite sind."

Kurt schnaubte laut als Blaine kicherte. „Meinst du, er wird sich jemals niederlassen?"

„Nein.", lachte Blaine. „Ich denke nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass irgendein Mädchen sich mit ihm einlassen würde."

„Das ist wahr.", lachte Kurt ein wenig.

„Du hast aber auch viele Hausaufgaben. Du machst schon die ganzen vier Stunden, die ich lese, irgendwelche Dinge."

„Es ist einfach komisch. Ich bin daran gewöhnt, dass du nicht viel Zeit investieren musst.", gab Kurt zu. „Du bist irgendwie heiß, wenn du dich so hart konzentrierst."

„Oh, wirklich?", grinste Blaine. „Was wenn ich mir eine Lesebrille besorge?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich mit so viel Sexyness klarkommen würde.", sagte Kurt, bewegte Blaines Buch und kletterte auf seinen Schoß.

„Mmh und deswegen ist es gut, dass ich weggegangen bin zum College.", neckte Blaine, als Kurt sich hinunter beugte, um ihn zu küssen. „Keiner von uns würde irgendwas weiter bringen wegen meiner Sexyness."

Kurt lachte laut und schlang seine Arme um Blaines Hals. „Das ist der Silberstreif am Horizont, den du siehst? Nicht ‚es ist für unsere Zukunft', sondern ‚Ich bin zu sexy, wir würden beide abbrechen?' "

„Leugne es nicht.", neckte Blaine. „Du bist auch ziemlich sexy. Vielleicht würde es deine Schuld sein. Wir sind eine Gefahr für unsere Karrieren, Kurt."

„Mmmh das finde ich in Ordnung." Kurt küsste Blaine eifrig.

"Bist – mmh!"

„Still jetzt.", murmelte Kurt gegen seine Lippen und ließ seine Hände an Blaines Seite hinunter streichen. „Shh."

„Du bist so still.", sagte Kurt spät am Montagabend, Blaine gegenüber am Küchentisch sitzend. Er stieß Blaines Fuß mit seinem an.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir den halben Besuch mit Hausaufgaben verbracht haben und morgen muss ich zurück.", gab Blaine zu. „Diese zwei Tage waren toll, aber ich muss ohne dich zurück nach Harvard… und ich habe das Gefühl, dass es jetzt, da ich dich gesehen habe, noch schwerer wird."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst.", seufzte Kurt und streckte seine Hand über den Tisch.

Blaine verschränkte seine Finger mit Kurt. „Ich weiß… ich vermisse dich so sehr. Ich weiß, dass ich Skypedates absagen muss und so, aber ich vermisse dich wirklich… Ich hoffe du weißt das. Ich würde viel lieber mit dir reden als Hausaufgaben zu machen oder zu lernen."

„Aber du magst es lieber, Schauprozesse anzusehen.", neckte Kurt.

„Nein. Tu ich nicht.", protestierte Blaine. „Aber ich liebe sie. Sie sind wirklich interessant. Manchmal sehe ich es eher als Spaß an, als als Hausaufgaben."

„Dann hast du definitiv den richtigen Beruf." Kurt drückte seine Hand.

„Du wirst jetzt nach Parsons gehen, oder?", fragte Blaine.

„Ich denke schon.", nickte Kurt. „Ich habe mit Andrew geredet, der Mann bei dem ich mein Praktikum mache. Er selber ist nicht so groß, aber er kennt viele wichtige Leute. Er sagt, dass es kein anderes College gibt, wenn man es groß schaffen will… und er meinte er denkt, dass ich es kann."

„Warte, was? Wer ist Andrew? Besitzt er eine Firma oder arbeitet er nur in einer?"

„Oh! Ich habe ein Praktikum angenommen! Ich wollte es dir persönlich sagen, aber ich war so aufgeregt, dass du hier bist, dass ich es vergessen habe!", sagte Kurt. „Okay. Sein Name ist Andrew Blevis. Er arbeitet für die Firma United Designs."

„Das ist toll! Wie lange machst du es?"

„Das ganze Semester. Ich gehe einen Tag die Woche sieben Stunden dorthin. Es ist nicht anstrengend oder so. Ich verteile die Post, mache einfache Dinge, die niemand machen will. Wenn es nichts Dummes für mich zu tun gibt, zeigt Andrew mir die Büros, seine Designs und so, redet mit mir über den Arbeitsprozess.", erklärte Kurt. „Es ist anders, als sie es im College erklären, aber das macht Sinn."

„Wow.", sagte Blaine lächelnd. „Gefällt es dir?"

„Oh, ja. Sie sind wirklich, wirklich nett.", nickte Kurt.

„Aber… du holst Melody all die Tage ab?", fragte Blaine.

„Ich hole sie vier Tage die Woche ab. Dad holt sie den letzten Tag ab und nimmt sie mit in die Werkstatt bis Carole oder ich sie abholen können – aber Carole hat normalerweise vor mir frei.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern.

„Und du… schaffst deine Hausaufgaben?"

„An manchen Tagen habe ich früher aus. Es funktioniert." Kurt lächelte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich bin in Ordnung."

„Jetzt über den Andrew-Typen, der denkt, dass du es schaffen kannst… Ich sage dir das schon seit Jahren. Aber ich schätze du stellst das Wort eines ‚Profis' über das deines Freundes.", neckte Blaine und drückte Kurts Hand, die noch immer mit seiner eigenen verschränkt war. „Du scheinst meinem Urteil nicht zu vertrauen."

„Ich habe es, bis du zur UK gegangen bist und angefangen hast die ganze Zeit T-Shirts zu tragen… aber du hast dich bei diesem Besuch sehr gut angezogen, also kommt mein Vertrauen langsam zurück.", kicherte Kurt.

„Ich könnte mehr für dich anprobieren." Blaine stand auf, beugte sich herüber und hielt noch immer Kurts Hand.

„Ist das so?", fragte Kurt interessiert, beugte sich ebenfalls herüber und küsste ihn.

„Wir haben das Haus für uns.", grinste Blaine.

„Und es könnte Thanksgiving sein bevor ich dich wieder sehe, wenn wir das Halloween Wochenende absagen…", sagte Kurt nachdenklich.

„Und deine Beine sehen in dieser Hose besonders gut aus."

„Nun, ich muss dich daran erinnern, warum du wieder zurückkommen musst, oder nicht?" Kurt lächelte ihn schelmisch an.

„Oh ich muss nicht daran erinnert werden, wenn es um deinen Körper geht, Kurt." Blaine grinste zurück.

„Nun ich hoffe doch, dass du nicht den ganzen Weg nach Ohio gekommen bist wegen einem One Night Stand, schätze ich.", scherzte Kurt und küsste ihn wieder. „Weißt du… du bist vielleicht sogar kleiner geworden."

Blaine ließ seine Hand fallen, setze sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und wimmerte laut und bezaubernd.

„Wach auf."

„Mmmh." Blaine versteckte sich unter der Decke, rollte sich auf den Bauch und kuschelte sich in sein Kissen.

„Blaine, Baby...", wisperte Kurt, beugte sich über den Rand des Bettes und küsste Blaines Wange. „Wach auf."

„Mmmhnein. So früh.", stöhnte Blaine.

„Ich weiß.", wisperte Kurt und strich mit seinen Fingern durch sein Haar. „Aber wir werden Frühstück und Kaffee holen."

„Hmm.", lächelte Blaine und rollte sich auf den Rücken.

„Ja." Kurt bewegte seine Finger um Blaines Gesicht zu streicheln. „Wir können daraus einen langen Ausflug machen und direkt von dort zum Flughafen fahren."

Blaines Lächeln schrumpfte etwas. „Oh. Das ist heute."

Kurt beugte sich hinunter und drückte seine Lippen gegen Blaines.

„Ich habe Mundgeruch.", stöhnte Blaine und drehte seinen Kopf weg.

„Interessiert mich nicht." Kurt beugte sich noch mehr nach vorne um Blaines Lippen zu fangen. „Ich liebe es wie du aussiehst, wenn du aufwachst."

„Müde und desorientiert?", lachte Blaine und setzte sich auf.

„Chaotische Haare.", korrigierte Kurt.

„Du bist schon angezogen.", sagte laine und sah an Kurt hinauf und hinunter.

„Magst du es?"

„Immer.", sagte Blaine, zog Kurt aufs Bett und küsste ihn.

„Nur ein paar Minuten.", schnappte Kurt nach Luft und strich mit seinen Fingern durch Blaines Haar.

„MOMMA MOMMA MOMMA MOMMA!", schrie Melody von vor ihrem Zimmer.

„Wa-."

„Sie machen Mellie nur fertig für den Kindergarten.", murmelte Kurt in sein Ohr und küsste seine Wange.

Es gab ein Klopfen an der Tür und dann: „Melody! Kurt und Blaine schlafen. Wecke sie nicht auf."

„KURTTTTTT!", wimmerte Melody.

„Kurt schläft.", wiederholte Carole.

„Sollen wir sie rein lassen?"

„Nein. Carole weiß, dass ich wach bin." Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn sie mich sieht, macht sie sich nicht fertig für den Kindergarten."

„Das ist süß.", lächelte Blaine und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Ich schätze schon.", lachte Kurt. „Beeil dich und zieh dich an, damit wir uns raus schleichen können, okay? Ich möchte viel Zeit mit dir haben."

„Okay." Blaines Lächeln wuchs und er krabbelte aus dem Bett und suchte nach Kleidung zum Anziehen.

Zwanzig Minuten später fanden sie sich in einem kleinen Café in der Nähe des Lima Flughafens wieder, Kaffee und Blaubeermuffins vor ihnen.

„Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte noch länger bleiben.", sagte Blaine nachdem er einen Bissen seines Essens herunter geschluckt hatte und stieß mit seinem Fuß gegen Kurts.

„Also wie läuft es mit deinem Mitbewohner?", fragte Kurt bevor er einen Schluck Kaffee trank.

Blaine rollte mit den Augen, genervt aussehend. „Ich versuche im Moment, ihn zu meiden."

„Heißt das, er ist noch immer ein Idiot?", seufzte Kurt.

„Er hat nichts gesagt, aber ich denke, nur weil er Angst hat, dass Wes ihm in den Hintern tritt.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Er sieht mich immer so an, wenn ich an ihm vorbeilaufe. Es ist frustrierend."

„Wirst du etwas zu ihm sagen?"

„Nicht bis er etwas zu mir sagt. Aber sobald er es tut…" Blaine brach ab und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich möchte aber nicht darüber reden."

„Okay." Kurt griff herüber und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Ich weiß, dass es früh zu sein scheint, aber ich kann das Halloweenwochenende nicht erwarten."

„Also wirst du kommen?"

"Es sind Ferien. Wir haben Donnerstag und Freitag frei. Ich werde Mittwochabend kommen.", grinste Kurt.

„Das ist toll.", grinste Blaine zurück. „Ich kann dich herumführen und so. Und wir müssen uns keine Sorgen darum machen, dass dein Dad uns hört."

„Oh, wirklich?" Kurts Grinsen wurde schelmisch.

„Wirklich.", lachte Blaine.

„Wenn das kein weiterer Grund ist, sich darauf zu freuen, dann weiß ich auch nicht.", sagte Kurt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir ist, aber ich freue mich schon auf die Winterferien. Wir bekommen einen ganzen Monat.", sagte Blaine. „Ich dachte, dass wir vielleicht Weihnachten hier und dann den Rest der Ferien gemeinsam in Boston verbringen könnten. Unser Mitbewohner wird die ganzen Ferien weg sein."

„Das ist eine gute Idee.", sagte Kurt nachdenklich und aß sein Frühstück auf. „Bist du fertig?"

Blaine aß das letzte Stück seines Muffins und nickte dann. „Ja… Heißt das, dass es Zeit für den Flughafen ist?"

Kurt seufzte auch nickend. „Wir fahren besser. Wir sollten für alle Fälle früh genug da sein."

„Ich werde dich vermissen." Blaine stand auf und streckte seine Hand nach Kurt aus.

Kurt schlang sein Arme um Blaine und umarmte ihn in der Mitte des Cafés fest. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Mehr als du jemals wissen könntest.", murmelte Blaine gegen seine Schulter, versuchte sich dazu zu bringen sich zu bewegen, so dass sie ins Auto und zum Flughafen gehen konnten.

„Achtundzwanzig Tage.", wisperte Kurt. „Achtundzwanzig Tage und wir haben vier oder fünf Tage zusammen."

„Ich hasse es, die Tage zu zählen.", seufzte Blaine

„Es ist alles, was wir im Moment haben."

Derek

post/50741138456/derek-in-ltc

Spoiler

„Ich sehe normalerweise nicht auf meinen H-i-n-t-e-r-n um nachzusehen.", lachte Kurt. „Worum geht es hier?"

„Nun dieser Typ hat mir auf den Hintern gestarrt und ich habe gesagt, dass ich mich schmutzig fühle und dich anrufen wollte und dann meinte Wesley, dass Männer dich anstarren und eindeutig hatte er Recht.", sagte Blaine schnell, erregt. Jemand hatte Kurt gestern angesprochen? Kurt war mehr als wunderschön. Kurt hatte einen Versprechungsring. Sie sollten annehmen, dass Kurt vergeben war.

Kurt lachte laut. „Menschen starren dich dauernd an, Blaine. Selbst wenn ich da bin. Du bist einfach blind, wenn es um so etwas geht."

„Und du hast es mir nicht erzählt?"

Da sowohl meine Beta als auch ich bald in den Urlaub fahren, kommt das nächste LTC-Kapitel erst am 04.08.

Ich würde mich wirklich über ein paar Reviews freuen um zu wissen ob ihr an dieser Geschichte noch interessiert seid!


	5. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Ich denke, wir sollten wieder Pizza essen gehen."

„Mir reicht's mit Pizza. Ich möchte Pasta."

„Nein. Was ist mit Chinesisch?"

„Nah. Ich hatte General Tsos Hähnchen zum Frühstück – verurteil mich nicht, Wes."

„General Tsos zum Frühstück? Wirklich? Was würde Kurt sagen?", neckte Wes und stieß Blaine an, bevor er seinen Pullover anzog.

„Glaub mir oder nicht. Und ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich mir selber glaube – Kurt isst selbst sehr viel mehr Fast Food. Deswegen hat er kein Recht sich zu beschweren." sagte Blaine fröhlich nach seinem Geldbeutel greifend.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, was er zu Aschloch gesagt hat.", kicherte Wes kindisch. „Weißt du was, dafür könnte er mein Favorit werden."

„Oh, Burt ist danach mit ihm shoppen gegangen… Sesam öffne dich! Schau, ich kann zaubern!" Blaine trat die Tür auf und hob seine Augenbraue gegenüber Wes.

„Wie um Himmels Willen haben wir es nach Harvard geschafft, Blaine?", fragte Wes als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich warte immer noch darauf, dass sie mich rauswerfen.", gab Blaine zu und winkte ihren Nachbarn. „Wir sollten laufen damit ich mich nicht schuldig fühle wegen dem Eis, das ich holen werde."

„Oder du könntest einfach fett werden. Du weißt schon um herauszufinden, ob er dich wegen dir oder deinem Körper liebt.", grinste Wes. „Obwohl ich denke, dass er dich wegen deiner Geschlechtsteile mag, da ihr zwei öfter Sex hattet als sonst was, als er vor zwei Wochenenden hier war."

„Ich habe andere Eigenschaften, die er liebt. Meine Haare zum Beispiel.", sagte Blaine, zog Wes die Auffahrt hinunter und weg von ihren Autos (Wes' Wimpern und verlangende Blicke ignorierend). „Und meine Persönlichkeit. Er mag es, mir beim reden zuzuhören."

„Er mag es, zuzusehen wie dein Mund sich bewegt.", schnaubte Wes. „Weil er seinen Penis in ihm mag."

Blaine schlug ihn hart gegen den Arm. „Wir haben eine Beziehung basierend auf Liebe, nicht körperlicher Anziehung."

„Nun ich sage nur, dass ich überrascht bin, dass einer von euch laufen konnte – oder ihr beide, wenn ihr euch abwechselt. Habt ihr euch abgewechselt?"

„Darüber rede ich nicht." Blaine schüttelte errötend seinen Kopf. „Besonders nicht in der Öffentlichkeit – und ganz besonders nicht mit dir. Ach und wer hat sich denn letzte Nacht hereingeschlichen? Sie hatte eine sehr nervige Stimme und sie hat dich immer Craig genannt."

„Es interessiert mich nicht wie sie mich nennt, wenn es heißt, dass sie mich umhaut… und ich kenne ihren Namen nicht, also kann ich dir nicht sagen wer sie ist."

"Wes!", sagte Blaine. „Warst du zumindest safe?"

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle.", zuckte Wes grinsend mit den Schultern.

"Du bist so ekelhaft." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Es ist zu schade, dass du schwul bist. So viele Mädchen wollen mit mir schlafen nur weil ich in Harvard bin." Wes richtete sich auf.

„Du benutzt das College, das du besuchst, um Mädchen ins Bett zu kriegen." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Hey, Kumpel. Wenn du nicht in einer ‚ernsten Beziehung' wärst, würdest du es auch bekommen. Siehst du den Typen in grün? Er starrt dich die ganze Zeit an."

„Nein, tut er ni- oh mein Gott, tut er. Was tut er, um solche Arme zu bekommen?", fragte Blaine, drehte sich zurück und sah sich einen Jungen an, der ihn direkt ansah – oder eher seinen Hintern. „Oh mein Gott, er sieht immer noch her. Ich fühle mich schmutzig, Wes."

„Du hättest nichts mit ihm getan, selbst wenn du nicht mit Kurt zusammen wärst."

„Hör auf darüber zu reden, wie ich Sex mit anderen Typen habe! Ich hab das Gefühl, ich muss Kurt anrufen."

„Und ihm was sagen? Das irgendein Typ mit Armen doppelt so groß wie dein ganzer Körper dich angesehen hat?", lachte Wes laut. „Kannst du dir vorstellen wie viele Typen ihn wahrscheinlich ansehen?"

„Warte, was hast du gerade gesagt?" Blaine, der Kurt schrieb, sah mit dunklen Augen auf.

Wes lachte wieder. „Ich habe gesagt, dass Menschen wahrscheinlich deinen Freund ansehen – Was tust du?"

„Ich schreibe Kurt, um ihn zu fragen ob er oft angesprochen wird.", antwortete Blaine ohne von seinem Handy aufzublicken.

Wes ergriff sein Handy und steckte es ein, Blaine ins Restaurant ziehend.

„Aber ich wollte Pasta.", protestierte Blaine als Wes ihn auf einen Stuhl drückte. „Du behandelst mich so schlecht."

"Deswegen bist du nicht mit mir zusammen.", grinste Wes und ergriff zwei Karten von einem anderen leeren Tisch.

„Ich bin nicht mit dir zusammen, weil du abstoßend bist." Blaine lächelte ihm süßlich zu. „Ich frage mich, ob Leute denken, dass ich dein fester Freund bin."

Wes schlang einen Arm um Blaines Schultern, aber zog ihn schnell zurück als Blaine ihm mit dem Ellbogen anstieß. „Gut, gut, gut!"

„Das ist richtig.", sagte Blaine und öffnete seine Karte.

„Wenn du der Mann sein wolltest, hättest du es einfach sagen können.", scherzte Wes.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das ertrage.", seufzte Blaine und schüttelte noch immer lachend seinen Kopf.

„Weil du mich vermisst hast, als ich in Kalifornien war.", grinste Wes und zwinkerte als die hübsche Kellnerin vorbeilief.

„Gott, Wes! Ich bin genau hier! Warum behandelst du mich so?", sagte Blaine und verzog sein Gesicht.

„Er ist nicht mein fester Freund!", rief Wes dem Mädchen hinterher und trat Blaine unter dem Tisch.

„Bedeuten dir die letzten fünf Jahre, die wir zusammen leben, gar nichts? Bedeute ich dir gar nichts? Wir hatten Pläne, Wesley! Das schwule lila Auto! Fünfundzwanzig Waisenkinder! Fünf Katzen mit nur drei Beinen!", weinte Blaine, Tränen aus seinen Augen strömen lassend.

„Er hatte zu viel zu trinken!", sagte Wes. „Ich bin hetero, ich schwöre es! Er ist mein schwuler bester Freund!"

„Du solltest dich schämen! Dein fester Freund ist bezaubernd! Lern etwas Respekt!", schnappte die Kellnerin, Wes böse ansehend.

"D-Danke!", wimmerte Blaine. „Das ist das netteste, was ich in fünf Jahren gehört habe!"

„Ich nehme dich nie wieder mit in die Öffentlichkeit.", murmelte Wes leise.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass sich Männer für Kurt interessieren?"

Wes blinzelte. „Ich denke, dass Männer ihn wahrscheinlich ansprechen."

Blaine Unterkiefer klappte herunter. „Er hat einen festen Freund! Dieser Freund bin ich!"

Wes schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe gedacht, dass du der Eifersucht entwachsen wärst."

„Ja nun sie können ihn nicht einfach objektivieren und auf seinen Hintern starren und seine Beine und Arme, richtig? Er ist mehr als nur sein Körper.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn und trank von seinem Cola, die die Kellnerin ihm gebracht hatte. „Ich meine, ja. Er hat einen tollen Körper. Aber er ist auch klug und talentiert und engagiert-."

„Blah blah blah.", sagte Wes mit seiner Hand einen Mund nachahmend. „Ich hasse es es dir zu sagen, Blainers, aber du hast selber viel Zeit damit verbracht, ihn zu objektivieren."

„Ich objektiviere ihn nicht. Es ist super in Ordnung für mich ihn anzustarren, weil er mein Freund ist. Wir kommen mit den Fehlern des anderen klar, deswegen können wir einander anstarren. Es ist praktisch das ungeschriebene Gesetz jeder Beziehung.", sagte Blaine, höchst beleidigt aussehend.

„Wenn du nicht schwul und sensibel wärst, würdest du sagen ‚Natürlich starre ich auf seinen Hintern. Es ist mein Hintern'", seufzte Wes. „Deswegen wünschte ich, dass David auch hier wäre. Ich habe Angst, dass du auf mich abfärbst."

Blaine lachte laut. „Entschuldige, Wes. Aber selbst ich kann dich nicht einfach zu einem Gentleman oder so machen."

Wes grinste ihm einfach zu und zwinkerte dann einem Mädchen auf der anderen Seite des Restaurants zu.

„Ich werde anfangen zu weinen.", versprach Blaine. „Ich habe gestern Abend einen wirklich traurigen Film gesehen und ich werde es tun, Wesley."

„Welchen Sinn hat es in einer Stadt mit heißen Mädchen zu leben, wenn ich keine ins Bett bekomme?" Wes schmiss die Hände in die Luft.

"Du. Hast. Ein. Problem.", sagte Blaine langsam. „Behalte den kleinen Wes in deinen kleinen Boxershorts."

„Klein Wes ist nicht klein.", höhnte Wes. „Ich werde dir zeigen wie klein er ist, wenn wir zu Hause sind."

Das blonde Mädchen, das herüber gekommen war, um Wes ihre Nummer zu geben, machte ein ekelerregtes Geräusch und stampfte sofort zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

"Blaine!", zischte Wes, Blaine schlagend.

Blaine schnaubte laut und legte dann seine Hände über seine Nase und seinen Mund in dem Versuch ein lautes Lachen zu dämpfen. „D-D-Das warst du ganz alleine, Großer Wes."

„Allein dafür gebe ich dir dein Handy nicht zurück."

„Agggh." Blaine zog seinen Kopf ein. „Aber ich muss mit Kurt reden. Er kann Morgen früh nicht reden und ich morgen Abend nicht."

„Das klingt nach einem persönlichen Problem.", grinste Wes.

"Gut, gut. Da ist ein heißes Mädchen. Geh dir ihre Nummer holen. Aber wenn du zurück kommst und unser Essen gekommen und gegessen ist, kannst du nur dir selber die Schuld dafür geben.", seufzte Blaine abwinkend. „Ciao, Wes."

"Wirklich?"

„Sicher.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Aber gib mir mein Handy damit ich Kurt anrufen kann, während du dein Glück versuchst."

„Gut. Ich liebe dich." Wes schmiss Blaine sein Handy zu, als er eifrig aufstand.

„Was wäre unsere Freundschaft ohne homosexuelle Momente?" Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf, öffnete seine Hand und scrollte zu Kurts Nummer.

„Hallo?", fragte Kurt nach dem dritten Klingeln.

„Hey!", sagte Blaine aufgeregt.

„Hey, Baby!", sagte Kurt genauso aufgeregt klingend. „Wie war dein Treffen gestern Abend?"

„Lang und langweilig.", antwortete Blaine und beobachtete Wes, der dem blonden Mädchen mit großen Brüsten zuzwinkerte und sie kindisch zum Kichern brachte. Sie war niemals so alt wie er. Niemals. „Wie war dein Nicht-Date mit Alec?"

„Kurz.", seufzte Kurt ein wenig. „Er war in schlechter Stimmung. Anscheinend hat er Eric wütend gemacht oder so. Er ist früher gegangen, weil er zu abgelenkt war. Ich habe allerdings Sarah, das Mädchen vom Praktikum, getroffen."

„Aw, du schließt neue Freundschaften", sagte Blaine lächelnd. „Ich wette du vermisst mich nicht einmal mehr."

„Nun das ist absurd.", höhnte Kurt. „Ich vermisse dich sehr."

„Nah. Ich denke du ersetzt mich mit Alec und deinen neuen Praktikumsfreunden.", neckte Blaine. „Was machst du gerade?"

„Ich beobachte Melody beim Tanzen zu einer Kindersendung mit sehr gruselig aussehenden Charakteren. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie eigentlich über S-e-x singen auch wenn das Lied von einem glücklichen Snack handeln soll.", schnaubte Kurt. „Was tust du?"

„Wes beim Machen seines eigenen glücklichen Snacks zusehen.", sagte Blaine und wünschte sich, dass David da wäre, um ihm für diese geniale Antwort fünf zu geben. Welche keine geniale Antwort war, aber Müdigkeit konnte Menschen soetwas antun.

„In anderen Worten: ihr zwei seid essen und er hat dich wieder sitzen lassen?"

„Du kennst mich zu gut.", lachte Blaine und setzte sich dann auf, nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte. „Hey, Kurt, wirst du oft angesprochen?"

"Was?", fragte Kurt, verwirrt klingend.

„Wirst du von vielen Leuten angesprochen?", wiederholte Blaine.

„Dieser eine Typ hat mich gestern angesprochen. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass mein fester Freund sehr viel interessanter, attraktiver wäre und besser riechen würde.", antwortete Kurt und Blaine konnte ihn mit den Augen rollen sehen. „Er hat gestunken."

„Okay starren dir Leute auf den Hintern?"

„Ich sehe normalerweise nicht auf meinen H-i-n-t-e-r-n, um nachzusehen.", lachte Kurt. „Worum geht es hier?"

„Nun dieser Typ hat mir auf den Hintern gestarrt und ich habe gesagt, dass ich mich schmutzig fühle und dich anrufen wollte und dann meinte Wesley, dass Männer dich anstarren und er hatte eindeutig Recht.", sagte Blaine schnell, erregt. Jemand hatte Kurt gestern angesprochen? Kurt war mehr als wunderschön. Kurt hatte einen Partnerschaftsring. Sie sollten annehmen, dass Kurt vergeben war.

Kurt lachte laut. „Menschen starren dich dauernd an, Blaine. Selbst wenn ich da bin. Du bist einfach blind, wenn es um so etwas geht."

„Und du hast es mir nicht erzählt?"

„Die Menschen können schauen so viel sie wollen, aber du gehörst zu mir. Ich vertraue dir. Er – Mellie, Süße, nein."

„Aber Daddy lässt mich!", hörte Blaine Melody wimmern.

„Sehe ich aus wie Finn?", fragte Kurt was Blaine schnauben ließ.

„Mommy und Daddy lassen mich."

"Wirklich? Mommy und Daddy lassen dich versuchen auf den Fernseher zu klettern?", fragte Kurt. „Ich denke nicht, Kind."

„Aber sie tun es!"

„Blaine, warte eine Sekunde.", seufzte Kurt, bevor er das Handy weglegte. Blaine hörte lautes Wimmern bevor es im Telefon raschelte und Kurt wieder mit ihm redete. „Ich überdenke den Kinderaspekt, umso mehr Zeit ich mit Melody verbringe. Vergiss ‚die schreckliche Zwei'. Das ist viel schlimmer als damals, als sie zwei war."

Blaine lachte. „Sie ist bezaubernd."

"Ja. Ich dachte das auch, bis ich mit ihr zusammen gezogen bin.", murmelte Kurt. „Nein, nein. Sie ist noch immer bezaubernd. Aber jetzt sehe ich auch die verwöhnte Seite. Oh Gott, Blaine, du hättet den Wutausbruch gestern mitbekommen sollen. Es war schrecklich."

„Uh oh.", lachte Melody.

"Melody – Mellie-."

„HI, BLAINE!", schrie Melody sehr plötzlich.

Blaine hielt sein Handy wimmernd weg.

„Melody! Du kannst nicht ins Telefon schreien! Du tust ihm weh."

"Entschuldige, Blaine!", schrie Melody, aber dieses mal sehr viel leiser.

"Es ist okay, Goldstück. Wie geht es dir?"

"Kurt macht keinen Spaß!", wimmerte Melody.

"Schatz, du kannst nicht auf Möbel klettern. Du wirst dich verletzen.", sagte Blaine, sich wie der größte Heuchler fühlend. Auf wie viele Möbel war er geklettert? Sicher, er hatte es nicht mehr getan, seit er seinen und Kurts Tisch zerstört hatte, aber er musste jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken.

„Blaine macht auch keinen Spaß!", brummte Melody.

„Sie ist unzufrieden.", lachte Kurt. „Sie ist einfach zusammen gesunken."

"Ich bin ein Heuchler. Ich habe ihr erzählt, dass es gefährlich sei auf Möbel zu klettern."

Kurt lachte dieses Mal noch lauter. „Unser Küchentisch kann das beweisen, oder?"

Blaine kicherte. „Musst du aufhören? Wenn nicht, würde ich gerne vom Praktikum hören."

"Ich habe Marc Jacobs getroffen. Er war wegen etwas auf dem Campus, Blaine. Vielleicht wegen einem Seminar. Und ich habe ihn getroffen!", schnappte Kurt plötzlich nach Luft. „Es war toll. Sein Auto ist toll, seine Anziehsachen waren toll, sein Lächeln war toll."

„Bist du verliebt?", schnaubte Blaine und versuchte keine Eifersucht zu verspüren, wenn Kurt von jemand berühmten schwärmte, während er Stunden entfernt war.

"Nein. Ja. Vielleicht.", seufzte Kurt verträumt. „Ich will dieses Leben. Meinen Namen dort draußen haben, Reden halten in Seminaren an Colleges wie meinem, diese tollen Dinge haben… Er lebt meinen Traum."

„Du wirst bald auch deinen Traum leben.", versprach Blaine ihm.

„Wir beide.", sagte Kurt fröhlich. „Ich wünschte wir könnten bis dahin vorspulen. Verheiratet mit den perfekten Jobs und dem perfekten Haus. Und irgendwann den perfekten hinreißenden Töchtern, vier Jahre auseinander. Die älteste namens Sophie."

"Das ist ein schöner Name.", sagte Blaine nachdenklich. „Wie wird ihr Nachname sein? Was wird unser Nachname sein? Anderson-Hummel? Hummel-Anderson? Behalten wir unsere Namen oder verbinden sie?"

„Denken wir gerade ernsthaft darüber nach?", fragte Kurt. „Mir gefällt Anderson-Hummel besser."

„Ich mag Anderson-Hummel auch mehr. Es hat einen schönen Klang."

„Oh. Mein. Gott.", sagte Wes und rutsche auf den Stuhl neben ihn. „Ihr zwei diskutiert nicht gerade über Nachnamen. Ihr seid noch nicht einmal verlobt!", fügte er dann etwas lauter hinzu. „Hallo, Kurtsie."

„Sein Name ist nicht Kurtsie.", seufzte Blaine kopfschüttelnd.

Wes nahm ihm das Handy ab. „Ich habe gehört, du gehst ohne Blainers aus, Kurtsie. Ich hoffe du kämpfst gegen alle ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit von Männern an. Auch alle gewollte Aufmerksamkeit – und wenn sie gewollt ist, werde ich dich in deinem Schlaf umbringen. Aber das ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was David dir antun wird."

„Wes!", schrie Blaine.

„Auch dir hallo, Wesley.", sagte Kurt kalt. „Wenn ich dich schon spreche, könntest du aufhören Blaine Ideen in den Kopf zu setzen, dass mich andere Männer ansprechen. Das ist das Letzte, worum er sich sorgen muss, weil es ganz klar niemand anderen als ihn für mich gibt."

Wes rieb sich schniefend eine falsche Träne vom Gesicht: „Wenn ich bloß eine wahre Liebe wie deine haben könnte."

„Mein Gott, Wes. Ich hasse dich." Blaine nahm sein Handy zurück. „Ich bin es wieder. Entschuldige wegen dem Schwachkopf."

„Hey, Baby, Ich muss gehen.", sagte Kurt.

„Verdammt Wes, du hast ihn in die Flucht geschlagen!", schmollte Blaine. „Okay. Nun ich kann heute Abend nicht reden, weil ich mich auf meinen Schauprozess morgen vorbereiten muss, aber wir reden übermorgen?"

„Ja. Es muss allerdings spät sein, wenn das in Ordnung ist. Sie behalten mich länger bei meinem Praktikum. Jetzt, da es mehrere von uns Praktikanten am selben Tag gibt, wollen sie alles fertig kriegen.", seufzte Kurt. „Aber wir können definitiv übermorgen Abend reden. Ich werde dir schreiben, wenn ich zu Hause bin. Wir können entweder telefonieren, wenn ich nach Hause fahre oder wenn ich Zuhause bin."

„Okay. Ich liebe dich, okay?"

"Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte Kurt fröhlich und Blaine konnte das Lächeln in der Stimme geradezu sehen. „Ciao, Blaine. Viel Glück morgen, obwohl du es nicht einmal brauchst, weil du bisher bei allem exzellent warst."

Blaine lachte und sagte dann „Danke, Kurt. Ciao." bevor er auflegte.

„Ihr zwei seid widerlich. Ich denke, ich muss zum Zahnarzt bei all dem Zucker, den ihr mir gerade geliefert habt.", murmelte Wes.

"Sei still.", sagte Blaine und griff nach seiner Pizza. „Ich mag dich nicht mehr."

Wes grinste. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Blainers."

Kurt war wahrscheinlich zu spät, als er Blaine anrief. Nicht dass sie eine Zeit verabredet hatten, aber sie hatten abgesprochen zu telefoniere und nun war es zehn Uhr dreißig. Zu seiner Verteidigung hatte er nicht geplant zur CCAD zu fahren, um an seinen Skizzen für seine Linie zu zeichnen, die in der Senior Modenschau zu sehen sein würde. War es seine Schuld, dass Melody mehrere Wutanfälle gehabt hatte, als Kurt zu Hause gewesen war, obwohl Finn auf sie aufgepasst hatte? Nein. War es seine Schuld, dass er, als er an der CCAD angekommen war, mehr Zeit damit verbracht hatte mit Alec und Derek, einem Jungen mit dem er gemeinsam das Praktikum machte, zu quatschen anstatt zu zeichnen? Ja. War es auch seine Schuld, dass sie danach alle zum Chinesen gegangen waren, weil sie hungrig waren? Er könnte es darauf schieben, dass er menschlich war… Aber es war dennoch auch seine Schuld.

Er sprang in seinen Lincoln Navigator und startete ihn, nachdem er sich von seinen Freunden verabschiedet hatte. Nach drei Wochen schmollen und einem metaphorischen Schlag ins Gesicht von seinem Vater, war es wirklich alles, was er tat. Auf Melody aufpassen, wenn sie zu Hause war, die Modenschau vorbereiten, das Praktikum mit Derek und einem jüngeren Mädchen namens Emily machen und mit seinen Freunden Zeit verbringen – normalerweise Alec, aber manchmal Derek oder Emily.

Natürlich redete er noch immer mit Blaine. Sie waren wirklich gut darin gewesen zumindest einmal am Tag zu reden, aber normalerweise telefonierten oder Skypten sie am Wochenende sehr viel – wenn sie keine Hausaufgaben machten zumindest.

Kurt suchte nach seinem Handy und wählte Blaines Nummer.

„Hallo?", fragte Blaine nach einigen Klingeln.

„Hey, entschuldige, dass ich so spät anrufe. Ich bin in Columbus gelandet um an meinem Zeug zu arbeiten, weil Melody immer wieder Wutausbrüche hat und Alec und Derek waren dort also sind wir danach zum Chinesen.", sagte Kurt ins Handy als er auf die Autobahn bog.

„Was auch immer.", murmelte Blaine und Kurt hörte rascheln.

„Oh nein. Was ist los? Ich hoffe du bist nicht wütend auf mich, weil ich so spät anrufe.", sagte Kurt auf seine Lippe beißend.

„Es ist nicht wegen dir."

„Nun was ist es dann?", fragte Kurt.

„Es ist nichts.", seufzte Blaine laut. „Es ist nichts. Wie war das Essen? Mit wem warst du zusammen?"

"Das Essen war okay.", sagte Kurt und schloss den Lautsprecher an. „Es waren ich, Alec und Derek. Er ist der Junge mit dem ich zusammen das Praktikum mache. Ich denke, er geht zur Kent, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Wunderbar. Ich bin hier in Boston und habe den schlimmsten Tag seit Monaten und du – du gehst aus und isst mit nicht nur einem, sondern gleich zwei schwulen Jungs. Toll.", höhnte Blaine.

„Sie sind Freunde, Blaine. Das weißt du.", sagte Kurt mit fester Stimme. „Ich versuche mehr mit meinen Freunden zu machen und so. Ich habe keinen bezaubernden festen Freund mehr in der Stadt mit dem ich Zeit verbringen kann."

„Das kann ich verstehen.", sagte Blaine, kein bisschen fröhlicher klingend.

„Warte eine Minute.", runzelte Kurt die Stirn. „Warum hattest du einen schlechten Tag? Was ist passiert? War es dein Mitbewohner?"

„Nein.", seufzte Blaine.

„Blaine, was ist los?", fragte Kurt wieder. „Was ist passiert?"

"Nichts. Ist. Passiert."

„Das ist nicht wahr."

„Nun ich möchte nicht darüber reden, okay?", schnappte Blaine.

Kurt blinzelte einige Male.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte Blaine mit sehr viel sanfter Stimme. „Es war einfach… Es war kein toller Tag, okay?"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du einen schlechten Tag hattest.", sagte Kurt sanft. „Ich bin hier, wenn du mit mir reden willst."

„Nein. Ich würde es wirklich gerne vergessen, wenn das in Ordnung ist.", seufzte Blaine. „Wie war das Praktikum und das Essen und so?"

„Es war okay. Sie haben uns 2000 Versender für ein großes Seminarding schreiben lassen.", sagte Kurt sich auf die Lippe beißend. „Das Essen war okay. Wir haben nur schnell chinesisches Essen geholt, weil wir alle am Verhungern waren. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause."

"Es ist wirklich spät… Ich hoffe du bist vorsichtig, wenn du spät unterwegs bist."

„Ich bin in Ordnung. Ich bin immer vorsichtig.", sagte Kurt. Er wusste, dass Blaine über den Angriff nachdachte, der Kurt für einige Wochen ins Krankenhaus gebracht und Monate von der Schule ferngehalten hatte. Er hatte angenommen, dass es immer so sein würde – Blaine wäre besorgt, wenn Kurt spät unterwegs war oder so. Und um ehrlich zu sein konnte Kurt es ihm nicht übel nehmen.

„Ich weiß… ich mag es einfach nicht, dich in die Lage zu bringen, dass etwas passieren kann.", sagte Blaine. Er klang nicht mehr so schnippisch, aber Kurt wusste noch immer, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ich bin in meinem Auto. Ich fahre. Mir kann nichts passieren. Und ich bleibe nicht stehen bis ich zu Hause in der Garage parke.", versicherte Kurt ihm. „Ich verspreche es."

"Okay.", sagte Blaine, obwohl er nicht sehr beruhigt klang. „Schau, ich muss gehen und üben. Kann ich morgen mit dir reden oder so?"

„Natürlich.", sagte Kurt sofort. „Ich liebe dich, Blaine… Ich hoffe es geht dir besser. Was auch immer los ist… wird sich schon klären. Ich verspreche es."

"Danke, Kurt.", sagte Blaine und Kurt lächelte ein wenig als er Blaines Grinsen praktisch hören konnte. „Ich liebe dich auch. So sehr."

„Wir werden morgen reden, Baby. Lern nicht zu viel. Schlaf genug."

„Oh, wie sich alles geändert hat.", sagte Blaine ein wenig lachend. „Gute Nacht, Kurt. Schreib mir, wenn du zu Hause bist, so dass ich weiß, dass du in Sicherheit bist."

„Okay, Dad.", neckte Kurt. „Bye."

„Bye.", sagte Blaine und wartete einige Sekunden bevor er auflegte.

Kurt suchte Wes Nummer und tippte eine kurze SMS, bevor er sein Handy weglegte. Als er zu Hause ankam, zog er sein Handy hervor, um Blaine zu schreiben und sah seine SMS an Wes und Wes Antwort.

[style type="italic"] _Geh zu Blaine. Er ist aufgebracht und will nicht mit mir reden._ [/style]

[style type="bold"]** Bin dabei, Bro.** [/style]

[style type="italic"] _Hat Blaine dir erzählt was los war?_ [/style]

[style type="bold"]** Nö. ****Er war nur am schmollen und nervig. Ruf ihn über Skype an und habt Cybersex oder so, okay? Er hat … Zwing mich nicht einmal dazu es zu sagen.** [/style]

[style type="italic"] _Was hat er getan?_ [/style]

[style type="bold"]**Pink. Er hört nur noch Pink Songs. Nicht nur die deprimierenden. Er wechselt zwischen den deprimierenden und den wütenden. Für so eine helle Farbe, ist Pink mit Sicherheit ****feindselig****.** [/style]

Kurt seufzte und wählte Blaines Handynummer. Es waren nun zwei Tage vergangen seit ihrem letzten Anruf, als sie beide Zeit dazu gehabt hatten und er hatte noch nichts von Blaine gehört. Zumindest wenn man Ein-Wort-SMS nicht dazu zählte, welche nicht zu Blaine passten. Zuerst hatte Kurt versucht etwas zu finden, wie er Blaine aufgebracht hatte. Nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass es das nicht war, musste es etwas anderes sein... Nun, langsam wurde er etwas verärgert.

Was war los?

Warum redete Blaine nicht mit ihm?

Wenn es nichts war, was Kurt getan hatte, sollte er nicht darüber reden wollen?

Aber nein. Blaine bestand darauf, dass ‚nichts' los war. Er war ‚in Ordnung'. Kurt kannte den Unterschied zwischen ‚in Ordnung' und in Ordnung. Er war den größten Teil seiner High School Zeit ‚in Ordnung' gewesen – und ‚in Ordnung' war nicht in Ordnung.

"Hey.", sagte Blaine.

"Warum hörst du Pink? Wir wissen beide, dass du schlechte Laune hast, wenn es nicht ‚Perfect' oder ‚Raise Your Glass' ist."

"Verdammt! Wes.", murmelte Blaine.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte Kurt.

"Ja und ich möchte nicht darüber reden.", sagte Blaine stur.

„Ist es etwas was ich getan habe? Mir fällt nichts ein, was ich falsch gemacht haben könnte.", fragte Kurt. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Du hast gesagt, dass wir offen über unsere Gefühle sprechen und füreinander da sind. Du redest nicht darüber, was los ist und ich kann dir nicht helfen oder für dich da sein, wenn ich nicht weiß ,was los ist."

„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun und alles mit mir.", seufzte Blaine. „Also mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich."

„Dann sag mir was los ist. Wir haben drei Jahre gebraucht um eine solide, offene Kommunikation hinzubekommen. Mach keine Rückschritte, wenn wir Stunden auseinander leben."

„Vierzehn Stunden.", erwiderte Blaine.

Kurt schloss seine Augen und zwang sich selbst, nicht zu seufzen. „Ich verstehe es. Du bist wegen etwas frustriert. Aber du hast nicht einmal mit Wes geredet. Vielleicht geht es dir besser, wenn du mit jemandem redest. Carole ist zu Hause. Möchtest du, dass ich ihr das Handy gebe? Sie lässt dich immer besser fühlen."

„Ich möchte nicht mit Carole reden."

„Du verhältst dich kindisch. Rede entweder darüber was los ist oder hör auf, dich so zu verhalten.", schnappte Kurt.

„Versuchst du manchmal einfach einzuschlafen, aber kannst es nicht, weil du so daran gewöhnt bist zusammen zu schlafen?", fragte Blaine einige Sekunden später.

„Das ist wegen…?"

„Nein. Es hat damit nichts zu tun.", sagte Blaine kurz. „Ich war letztens aufgebracht und habe das einfach… getan."

„Nun, ja.", wisperte Kurt überrascht. Das hatte er nicht erwartet zu hören. „Ich weiß wie das ist."

„Nun gestern und die Nacht zuvor konnte ich kaum schlafen. Ich hatte schlechte Laune und alles, was ich wollte war eine Umarmung von dir. Oder mich an dich zu kuscheln und einzuschlafen. Aber du bist nicht hier, Kurt. Das ist Mist."

Kurt schloss wieder seine Augen. „Es tut mir Leid, Blaine… Aber du hast mich letzte Woche gesehen als ich bei dir war, erinnerst du dich? Es sind nur noch ein paar Wochen bis Thanksgiving. Du hast dein erstes Semester fast beendet."

„Das sind ein paar Wochen bis ich dich sehe.", sagte Blaine. „Ich möchte dich nicht wochenlang nicht sehen. Ich möchte keine verabredeten Zeiten in denen wir telefonieren. Ich möchte deine dummen Realityshows mit dir sehen. Ich möchte bei dir sein, wenn wir telefonieren und Melody lustige Dinge tut. Ich vermisse dich."

„Ich vermisse dich auch.", sagte Kurt tief Luft holend. „Ich fühle mich genauso."

„Unabhängigkeit ist toll und alles. Es gab eine Zeit, als ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe es nicht zu schaffen, hier alleine zu sein, weil ich so lange an dir gehangen habe."

Kurt spannte sich an. Hing Blaine nicht mehr an ihm?

„Ich wusste nicht wie ich es schaffen sollte. Und im Moment weiß ich nicht wie ich es mache. Ich mache immer nur Hausaufgaben und lerne und unternehme etwas mit Wes. Aber es gibt immer noch diese Leere. Wes' Mom schickt uns dauernd Dinge, aber es ist eigentlich für ihn. Selbst Aschlochs Eltern schicken Dinge und ich weiß, dass Carole es tut und ich schätze es wirklich, aber es ist einfach… ugh."

„Shh.", sagte Kurt, versuchend ihn zu beruhigen. „Du kannst nicht immer daran denken, wenn du aufgebracht bist."

„Das ist es nicht einmal.", sagte Blaine. „Es ist die Tatsache, dass du dieses Loch gefüllt hast – Wes würde jetzt derbe Witze machen – und jetzt bist du weg. Es ist schwer einfach…" Er brach ab.

Kurt wartete, nichts sagend, weil er Angst hatte Blaine zu unterbrechen und dass dieser nicht fortfahren würde.

„Es geht mir gut, aber wann immer etwas schief geht, vermisse ich dich einfach so viel mehr, weil das die Zeit ist, in der ich dich am meisten brauche. Schätze ich. Ich klinge so dumm."

„Du klingst nicht dumm, Blaine.", versicherte Kurt ihm. „Ich würde dich umarmen, wenn ich da wäre."

„Ich weiß. Und es ist meine Schuld, dass ich nicht da bin."

„Ja, aber Harvard ist es wo du sein möchtest – sein musst. Okay? Ich bin noch immer für dich da, auch wenn ich hier und du dort bist. Das ändert nichts. Es tut mir Leid, dass du gestern einen schlechten Tag hattest, aber lass es nicht das Heute beeinflussen. Du verdienst gute Tage. Du sollst glücklich sein. Es genießen in Boston zu sein. Wie cool ist die Stadt Boston?"

"Sie ist ziemlich cool.", sagte Blaine lachend. „Ich bin heute Morgen nach dem Unterricht zur Newbury Street gefahren. Es war toll. Es gibt ein Museum der bildenden Künste in der Nähe. Es sieht teuer aus, aber ich denke ich werde sparen und hinein gehen. Es gab auch viele Restaurants und Shops."

„Blaine, du erbst wie viel Millionen? Ich denke nicht, dass du für ein Museumsticket sparen musst.", lachte Kurt. Obwohl er wissen wollte, was passiert war und warum Blaine sich weigerte darüber zu reden, war er froh, dass Blaine zumindest bessere Laune hatte. Vielleicht war was immer es auch gewesen war nicht so ernst. Vielleicht war es ein kleines Ding, das all das Zeug, über das Blaine geredet hatte an die Oberfläche gebracht hatte. An diesem Punkt zweifelte er daran, jemals herauszufinden was los war.

„Da hast du ein Argument.", sagte Blaine.

„Habe ich das nicht immer?", lachte Blaine.

„Ja, außer wenn du Sex willst und ich beschäftigt bin. Die Argumente, die du dann bringst, sind nicht wirklich sinnvoll. Es klingt ziemlich nach ‚Oh bitte ich brauche Apfelmus' und ‚fütterte den Hund' ‚fick mich bitte'."

„Tut es nicht.", sagte Kurt und sah zu seiner geschlossenen Tür um sicher zu stellen, dass sie geschlossen war. Als ob sein Vater und Carole nicht wüssten, dass er Sex gehabt hatte… Das hieß nicht, dass sie wissen mussten wie… lautstark Kurt sein konnte, darüber wie sehr er es wollte.

„Du errötest, oder?", neckte Blaine.

„Nein.", log Kurt.

„Ich wette, du hast zur Tür gesehen und alles. Du bist bezaubernd."

„Wie oft müssen wir noch darüber reden? Du bist der Bezaubernde. Gib es einfach zu.", sagte Kurt und versuchte genervt zu klingen.

„Gut, gut, wenn du darauf bestehst."

„Hey! Du sollst nicht zustimmen!", schnappte Kurt nach Luft woraufhin Blaine noch mehr lachte.

„Nun du hast es gesagt, als wäre es eine Tatsache.", sagte Blaine kichernd. „Okay, okay, entschuldige."

„Warum entschuldigst du dich?"

„Ich entschuldige mich, weil du nicht bezaubernder bist als ich."

„Du bist doof." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nur manchmal."

„Du bist so clever." Kurt rollte mit den Augen.

„Deswegen bin ich hier, oder?", fragte Blaine bevor er leise seufzte. „Danke, Kurt. Jetzt geht es mir besser."

„Ja, nun, deswegen liebst du mich.", sagte Kurt. „Weil ich dich immer besser fühlen lassen kann."

"Ich liebe dich so sehr.", sagte Blaine ernst.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete Kurt.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du Hausaufgaben gemacht hast oder so, nicht?", fragte Blaine.

„Ja, aber ich kann mir für dich Zeit nehmen." Kurt trat weg von seinem Tisch und setzte sich auf sein Bett, ein Bein unter sich ziehend und sich gegen sein Kissen lehnend. „Wir können darüber reden wie toll Thanksgiving sein wird. Sie diskutieren allerdings noch immer darüber wo es sein wird. Großvater möchte in New York feiern, weil Taylor und Paige gerade wieder zusammen gezogen sind. Keiner von ihnen kann allerdings kochen und ich denke nicht, dass ihr Apartment groß genug für uns alle sein wird. Aber ich fände es cool. Und es wäre sehr viel näher für dich. Ich habe an diesem Dienstag und Mittwoch keinen Unterricht… Ich habe gedacht, dass ich zu dir kommen könnte und bei dir bleiben bis wir Donnerstag nach New York fahren, wenn sie sich dazu entscheiden?"

„Das klingt super.", sagte Blaine. „Hast du in letzter Zeit mit Taylor oder Paige geredet?"

„Nicht seit sie in mein Zimmer geplatzt sind und mir erzählt haben, dass sie wieder zusammen sind.", lachte Kurt. „Ich denke sie sind noch immer im Urlaub."

„Ich wette sie brennen durch.", schnaubte Blaine.

„Das ist nicht ausgeschlossen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie schon länger wieder zusammen sind als sie zugeben.", Kurt seufzte. „Ich bin so froh, dass sie wieder zusammen sind. Ich weiß, dass Paige ziemlich dumm war, aber ich finde immer noch, dass sie perfekt für einander sind. Ich bin froh, dass Taylor ihr vergeben hat."

„Ich hoffe, dass uns das nie passiert.", sagte Blaine leise. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, ohne dich zu sein, Kurt. Du bedeutest mir so viel. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun würde."

„Wir werden uns darüber keine Sorgen machen müssen. Wir haben unser Motto, richtig? Wir werden über unsere Gefühle sprechen, füreinander da sein und das schaffen."

„Und das Endresultat werden zwei bezaubernde kleine Mädchen sein – eine von jedem von uns.", fügte Blaine hinzu. „Wir sollten uns einen Namen für unsere zweite Tochter überlegen, meinst du nicht?"

„Ich wundere mich, dass du überzeugt bist, dass es beide Mädchen werden."

„Ich weiß, dass es ist, was du willst, also möchte ich es auch."

Kurt lächelte, sein Herz schlug wie wild. Wieso war er vor einigen Minuten frustriert gewesen wegen Blaine Anderson? Wie konnte jemand frustriert wegen ihm sein? „Weißt du, ich denke es wäre okay, egal womit wir enden."

„Selbst ein Dinosaurier oder ein Alien?"

„Sei still.", kicherte Kurt.

„Nein, Kurt. Das wäre so toll."

Kurt massierte seine Stirn. Er war wirklich mit einem großen Kind zusammen. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran. „Aber wirklich. Wir werden das schaffen. Was sind zwei oder drei Jahre getrennt, wenn man über meine Großeltern nachdenkt, die seit fünfundvierzig Jahren zusammen sind? Es wird nur ein ganz kleiner Teil unseres Leben zusammen sein."

„Menschen sehen oft nicht, wie klug du manchmal bist, Kurt.", sagte Blaine nach einigen Sekunden Stille.

„Es ist bloß einfacher so darüber nachzudenken. In zehn Jahren werden wir darauf zurück sehen und sagen ‚Wir waren liebeskranke Welpen, oder? Ich bin froh, dass wir nun richtige Erwachsene sind, die ein paar Wochen getrennt verbringen können'", sagte Kurt.

„Wenn irgendwas bin ich ein Welpe und du ein Kätzchen.", protestierte Blaine.

„Dann ist es eine gute Sache, dass du Katzen mehr magst als Hunde.", sagte Kurt und war glücklicher, als er es seit Tagen gewesen war.

Er hatte Blaine aufgeheitert, (irgendwie) über Pläne wegen Thanksgiving geredet und er hatte keine Hausaufgaben, die am nächsten Tag fällig waren. Das hieß, er konnte wirklich so lange mit Blaine telefonieren, wie Blaine es zulassen würde.

Jetzt mussten sie es nur bis Thanksgiving schaffen.

Danke für die Reviews!

Spoiler

„Er hätte auf dich warten können. Das hätte jeder vernünftige Mensch getan. Es war nur ein Jahr.", sagte Derek und dann sah Kurt hinunter.

Dereks Hand war auf seinem Knie. Es passierte so plötzlich, dass es Kurt total überraschte.


	6. Chapter 51

Kapitel 5

_Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dich übermorgen zu sehen._

Kurt sah fast drei Wochen später von seinem Handy auf und versuchte das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht zu bekommen. Also wirklich. Wie konnte Blaine ihm so etwas schreiben, wenn er in der Öffentlichkeit war? Wusste er nicht, dass es Kurt dazu brachte gleichzeitig lächeln, lachen und weinen zu wollen?

Er sah sich in dem halb vollen Kursraum um, überrascht wie viele Studenten hier waren, obwohl die Vorlesung erst in zwanzig Minuten begann. Dann las er die SMS noch einmal, sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er tippte eine Antwort.

**Ich kann es auch nicht erwarten. Ich wünschte wirklich du müsstest nicht zu der Verhandlung, so dass du heute schon kommen könntest.**

Die Antwort kam augenblicklich.

_Ich habe versucht mich rauszureden, aber ich muss so viele ansehen und die einzige Möglichkeit sie zu ersetzen ist ein anderer Kurs. :( Kannst du telefonieren?_

**Ich bin in der Vorlesung, also nein. Das traurige Gesicht ist nicht nötig. Wir werden dennoch Sex Tage haben.**

_Hahahahahhaaaa._

**?**

**Blaine, du bist kindisch.**

Kurt rollte mit den Augen, starrte auf sein Handy und versuchte herauszufinden, warum ihn die Autokorrektur so sehr hasste. Was hatte er überhaupt getippt um es so klingen zu lassen?

_Hahahaaahahaha._

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. Das war sein Harvard Jus Freund.

_Du meinst ganze Tage nur mit Sex? Bin dabei._

**Das würdige ich nicht mit einer Antwort.**

_Das war eine Antwort. 3_

„Du bist so kitschig.", sagte Kurt laut und sprang auf, als er eine Bewegung hinter sich spürte.

„Du kannst nicht sagen, dass ich kitschig bin bevor ich überhaupt etwas sage, Kurt. So funktioniert das nicht.", sagte Alec und rutschte auf einen leeren Stuhl neben Kurt.

„Ich habe mit Blaine geredet. Nun zu ihm.", erklärte Kurt und sah zu Alec auf.

„Du weißt schon, dass er nicht hier ist, richtig?", neckte Alec.

Kurt hielt sein Handy hoch.

„Ah. Ich verstehe.", nickte Alec. „Da wir gerade von besseren Hälften sprechen, wann kommt er nach Hause? Weil heute der letzte Unterrichtstag ist, morgen dein letzter Tag beim Praktikum bis nach Thanksgiving und ich denke, das schreit nach einer Feier."

„Einer Feier?"

„Einer Feier? Mit wem?" Kurt, der in der Vogue gelesen hatte, während er Blaine geschrieben hatte, schloss sein Heft und hob seine Augenbraue.

„Essen und Trinken, um zu feiern, dass wir noch ein weiteres Semester dieser Hölle geschafft haben. Du, ich und Derek. Wer noch?" Alec stellte seinen Rucksack auf den Tisch und begann Dinge herauszuholen, die er für die Vorlesung brauchte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir drei planen sollten, essen zu gehen. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Blaine eifersüchtig wird."

Alec rollte mit den Augen. „Nun er hat sich an mich gewöhnt. Derek ist harmlos und ich denke, er weiß, dass du einen festen Freund hast. Außerdem wird Blaine morgen Abend zu Hause sein, also kann er mitkommen. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, ihn wieder zu sehen. Er ist wirklich lustig."

„Er wird morgen Abend nicht zu Hause sein. Wir haben gerade darüber gesprochen bevor er wieder zu einem zehnjährigen Mädchen wurde. Er kommt übermorgen. Er hat eine Verhandlung, die er ansehen muss." Kurt machte ein klickendes Geräusch mit seiner Zunge.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, dass er für diese Woche mit seinen Kursen fertig ist?"

„Zwei seiner Kurse finden nicht statt, aber sie erfordern sehr viel Arbeit. Also, ja.", nickte Kurt.

„Also muss er zwei zusätzliche Tage für etwas außerhalb des Unterrichtes bleiben? Das ist Mist. Ich wäre so wütend. Außerdem weißt du, dass Flugtickets teurer werden, umso näher die Feiertage rücken.", sagte Alec.

„Er wird, glaube ich, einfach versuchen seine Arbeit zu erledigen. Er ist nicht gerade begeistert, aber manchmal sind die Stundenpläne echt Mist.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern und blinzelte einige Male. Er hatte sich wirklich weiterentwickelt, vom Beginn des Schuljahrs, als er wirklich enttäuscht gewesen war, weil der Besuch um zwei Tage verschoben wurde.

„Gut, positiv denken.", grinste Alec. „Jetzt nimm diese positiven Gedanken und leite sie in Richtung Essen und Trinken. Komm schon. Sieh dir den Mist an." Er gestikulierte zu den fertigen Skizzen ihrer fünf Entwürfe – Sie hatten drei Wochen daran gearbeitet. Vielleicht sogar mehr. „Wir verdienen es."

Es stimmte.

Er verdiente wirklich einen Abend mit seinen Freunden nach der harten Arbeit, die sie in beides, das College und das Praktikum, gesteckt hatten. Was würde er denn tun, wenn er zu Hause wäre? Er hatte weitere Skizzen mit nach Hause nehmen wollen, damit er und Blaine mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten, ohne dass Schulsachen im Weg waren… aber um ehrlich zu sein, reichte es Kurt mit skizzieren. skizzieren, zeichnen, nähen, schneiden und skizzieren. Er hatte genug davon. Er konnte einen Abend Spaß haben, richtig?

Außerdem würde Blaine eh erst danach kommen. Sicher, er würde am Vormittag auf Melody aufpassen bis er Blaine abholen würde… aber er würde Blaine etwas zu essen machen, Melody vor Bob, den Baumeister, setzen und voila – Kurt hatte Zeit zum Skizzieren. Und, wenn alles andere schief ging, könnte er eine Decke über Melodys Zimmertür hängen, das Licht ausmachen und ihr sagen, dass es Schlafenszeit sei… Er wusste, dass es mit Vögeln funktionierte. Vielleicht war Melody noch immer zu jung um den Unterschied zu erkennen.

Ja, richtig.

Sie war ein Kleinkind, nicht dumm.

Und das würde noch nicht den Blaine-Aspekt lösen. Er würde es wahrscheinlich schlimmer machen. Ohne Melody in Hörweite, würde Blaine wahrscheinlich versuchen ihm einzureden, Sex zu haben.

Nein. Es wäre besser, wenn er die Zeit für Hausaufgaben nutzen würde.

„Ich sollte nicht. Ich wollte Hausaufgaben machen."

„Komm schooon. Du hast die ganzen Ferien Zeit dafür.", sagte Alec, ein Wimmern in seiner Stimme. „Denk an nächstes Jahr. Wir werden keine Zeit haben etwas trinken zu gehen. Wir werden unseren Master machen. Außerdem meintest du, dass dein Dad möchte, dass du öfter aus gehst… Selbst, wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass er denkt, dass ich dich Blaine stehlen will."

„Gott, hätte er Blaine in dem fünfzehn minütigen Gespräch öfter erwähnen können?", lachte Kurt und dachte zurück an das erste und einzige Mal, das Burt Alec getroffen hatte. Wenn Kurt irgendeinen Einfluss darauf hatte, würde es auch das letzte Mal sein, dass sie sich trafen. Zumindest wusste er, dass Burt Blaine auf jeden Fall mochte, nicht, dass er je daran gezweifelt hatte.

„Nein. Mein Dad ist genauso. Meine Mutter noch schlimmer.", versicherte Alec ihm. „Ich schätze, ich habe das Memo verpasst, dass ich keine schwulen Freunde haben darf, während ich einen festen Freund habe."

„Ich muss es auch verpasst haben.", schnaubte Kurt. „Allerdings hat Blaine nur hetero Freunde."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie hetero sind?"

„Nun David ist auf jeden Fall hetero und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Wes hetero ist. Er schläft auf jeden Fall mit genug Mädels… aber dann gibt es da auch noch die Tatsache, dass er und Blaine sich mehr als ein mal geküsst haben – einmal nüchtern, ich kenne die Geschichte nicht und ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie je erfahren werde – und Wes kuschelt auch mit Blaine."

„Er klingt nicht hetero, wenn man das beachtet.", schnaubte Alec.

„Aber er scheint nicht schwul zu sein. Es ist komisch. Er fragt auch immer nach unserem Sexleben.", fügte Kurt nachdenklich hinzu.

„Was auch immer. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Blaine nichts dagegen haben wird, dass du etwas mit Freunden unternimmst. Es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir uns betrinken. Wir werden nur etwas Essen und trinken. Du musst nicht einmal trinken."

„Ich denke Blaine wird sich mehr Sorgen darüber machen, dass es mitten in der Nacht sein wird.", seufzte Kurt.

„Du bist Student. Er sollte es erwarten.", zuckte Alec mit den Schultern.

„Er hat einen Grund dafür.", sagte Kurt in einem Tonfall, der klar machte, dass er es nicht erklären wollte. Obwohl er Alec schon lange kannte, hatte er dem Jungen noch immer nichts von seinem Angriff erzählt und warum genau Blaine in Ohio gelebt hatte, während er in Kentucky zur Schule ging.

Um ehrlich zu sein wäre es wahrscheinlich einfacher, es jemandem zu erzählen, der nichts über ihn wusste. Soweit er wusste, sah Alec ihn als unabhängigen, starken und selbstsicheren Menschen. Er hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht sich Sorgen zu machen, dass Menschen denken würden, dass er schwach sei, wenn sie von seinem Angriff erfahren würden, also versuchte er nichts davon zu erzählen. Es war nicht wirklich aufgekommen, um ehrlich zu sein, aber er hatte im Moment keine Lust, darüber zu sprechen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Vorlesung bald beginnen würde.

„Du rufst Blaine eh immer auf dem Nachhauseweg an. Komm schon.", drängte Alec. „Es wird lustig."

„Du bist ein schrecklicher Mensch!", lachte Kurt.

„Du musst mitkommen. Ich schreibe sofort Derek und verabrede es." Alec zog sein Handy hervor und winkte damit.

„Wie geht es Eric?", seufzte Kurt, nachgebend. Was konnte eine Stunde schon schaden?

„Das werte ich als okay!" Alec drückte auf senden. „Es geht ihm glänzend. Er kommt gleichzeitig wie dein Loverboy. Unsere Eltern sind wütend, dass wir nicht zurück nach Kalifornien kommen… Wir fahren vielleicht nur wegen Donnerstag und Freitag hin, aber es scheint so sinnlos. Und es ist so teuer. Keiner von uns hat so viel Geld und ich hasse es an mein Erbe zu gehen."

„Nicht nach Hause gehen ist keine Möglichkeit für mich.", sagte Kurt. „Meine Großmutter würde mich enterben… bis zu ihrem Geburtstag, wenn sie meinen Kuchen will."

Alec lachte. „Ich kann nicht backen… oder kochen."

„Kann Eric es?"

„Er tut gerne so.", lachte Alec wieder. „Er kann ein paar Sachen kochen, aber er wird immer in bisschen zu ehrgeizig."

„Also werdet ihr zwei kein Thanksgivingessen haben?"

„Letztes Jahr hatten wir Japanisch. Wir wollen dieses Jahr Chinesisch."

„Ihr könnt zu meinem Familienessen kommen, wenn ihr möchtet. Wir ändern allerdings dauernd wo es stattfindet. Es sollte in New York sein, aber das Haus meiner Tanten ist überschwemmt. Also entweder Akron oder Lima."

„Danke, aber es ist okay.", lächelte Alec. „Wir genießen unser Essen zum Mitnehmen. Das ist irgendwie romantisch…"

„Okay. Das Angebot steht, wenn ihr eure Meinung ändert.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern und sah auf sein Handy, lächelnd, als er eine neue SMS von Blaine sah.

Alec sah auf Kurts Handy hinunter und begann dann doof zu grinsen. „Oh mein Gott. Dein Freund ist so süß. Meiner sagt mir nie mehr solche Dinge. Gestern habe ich eine SMS bekommen in der stand ‚Wenn ich dich Dienstagabend sehe, werden wir es tun.'"

„Oh, solche bekomme ich auch." Kurt winkte ab. „Ich denke er schmeißt nur manchmal diese zur Sicherheit dazwischen."

„Zumindest bekommst du sie." Alec stieß ihn an. „Wie geht es euch zweien?"

„Gut.", lächelte Kurt. „Ich meine, ich wünschte wir würden öfter reden… und einander öfter sehen. Aber wir streiten nicht wirklich… Manchmal weiß ich, dass etwas nicht stimmt, aber er will nicht darüber sprechen… aber größtenteils läuft es gut."

"Wenn es so wichtig ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass er darüber sprechen wird.", versicherte Alec ihm.

„Ja.", nickte Kurt. „Aber es ist einfach so, dass die geringe Kommunikation irgendwie beginnt zu-."

Der Professor kam herein und grüßte die Klasse.

„Später.", versprach Alec ihm leise und ergriff seinen Notizblock und Stift.

"Ja, später." Kurt unterdrückte ein Seufzen und starrte nach vorne, und versuchte das nagende Gefühl zu unterdrücken.

Was er sagen wollte war, dass die geringe Kommunikation ihm langsam zu schaffen machte.

Und das tat es wirklich.

_Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein,_ dachte Kurt am nächsten Nachmittag als er in sein Auto stieg und sich darauf vorbereitete, zum Restaurant zu fahren, wo er Alec und Eric treffen sollte. Sollte, weil Alec anscheinend versuchte ihm abzusagen.

Deswegen hasste Kurt es Pläne zu machen. Weil es schien, als ob er in letzter Zeit immer Pech hatte. Verpasste Skypeverabredungen, verpasste Anrufe, vergessene SMS und jetzt versuchte Alec ihm abzusagen. Er wusste, dass er einfach nein hätte sagen sollen. Er wusste es.

„Wirklich?"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich weiß! Es tut mir Leid, Kurt, aber ich habe nicht erwartet, dass er auftaucht, aber er hat es getan und ich wollte ihn einladen, so dass wir alle gehen, aber er schmollt und droht damit, dass Sammelalbum rauszuholen, dass ich gemacht habe als ich fünfzehn war. Glaube mir, niemand will das Ding sehen. Es ist bemitleidenswert.", sagte Alec am nächsten Nachmittag am anderen Ende von Kurts Handy.

„Ich habe keine gute Ausrede, nicht zu gehen. Er ist dein Freund. Ich kenne ihn nur von der Arbeit. Er ist nett und alles, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich ihn gut genug kenne, um alleine mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen.", sagte Kurt stirnrunzelnd. Er hatte dem nicht zugestimmt. Er hatte dem definitiv nicht zugestimmt.

„Es ist nicht so als wäre es ein Date – Eric, hör auf. Schau, Kurt, es tut mir Leid. Denk dir einfach etwas aus, wenn du wirklich nicht mit ihm alleine sein willst, aber er ist super nett und – Eric, ich werde dir wehtun, wenn du nicht – aah!"

Kurt zog sein Handy zurück, verwirrt aussehend, als er Eric zu sprechen beginnen hörte.

„Kurt, er muss auflegen. Und ja, du wirst wie ein Aschloch klingen, wenn du eine Entschuldigung suchst, um da raus zu kommen. Sei ein Mann und geh hin. Alle deine schwulen Freunde können nicht so toll sein wie mein Freund… und ich, natürlich."

Kurt stöhnte.

„Wie gefällt Blaine Harvard?"

„Du hast mir nicht gerade mein Handy geklaut, um ein Gespräch mit meinem Freund anzufangen, du Idiot.", hörte Kurt Alec im Hintergrund höhnen.

"Hey, hey, nicht schlagen. Das ist Quälerei.", sagte Eric sehr ruhig, was Kurt leise kichern ließ. Er konnte sich die Mätzchen nur vorstellen, die Eric und Blaine anstellen würden, wenn sie einander kennen lernten.

"Könnt ihr zwei es nicht auf zehn Minuten kürzen? Und dann können wir alle gehen?", fragte Kurt.

„Nein. Ich habe Alec seit drei Wochen nicht gesehen und du siehst ihn vier oder fünf Tage die Woche. Es ist Eric-Zeit. Ciao, Kurt."

„Verdammt.", stöhnte Kurt, als Eric auflegte. Es war nicht so, als könnte er sich eine Ausrege ausdenken, da Derek Kurt im Gegensatz zu Alec vor nicht einmal einer Stunde beim Praktikum gesehen hatte. `_Zum Glück hat Alec nicht angerufen, als ich noch bei ihm war, sonst hätte er gesehen wie verängstigt ich aussehe´_, dachte Kurt.

_Blaine wird das nicht gerade mögen. Ich rufe ihn besser an_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. In manchen Situationen war es besser, um Vergebung zu bitten als um Erlaubnis. Das, entschied er, war keine solche Situation. Er wählte Blaines Nummer und wartete, dass er abnahm. Es dauerte acht Freizeichentöne lang, aber dann antwortete sein Freund endlich.

„Hmmhlo?", fragte Blaine mit müder Stimme.

„Oh mein Gott. Du hast geschlafen. Wie spät ist es?", schnappte Kurt nach Luft, auf seine Übersicht sehend.

„So müde. Ich bin lange aufgeblieben.", murmelte Blaine noch immer im Halbschlaf.

„Okay nun ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Ich versuche alle großen Schocks oder Pannen oder so zu vermeiden. Ich sollte heute Abend mit Alec und Derek essen gehen, aber Alec hat abgesagt. Es werden nur Derek und ich sein. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass das für dich in Ordnung ist. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann werde ich es nicht tun. Obwohl wir beide wissen, dass du dich um nichts sorgen musst.", sagte Kurt sehr ruhig.

Er hörte rascheln und dann sprach Blaine. „Du gehst alleine mit dem Praktikumsjungen aus?"

„Es war geplant, dass wir alle gehen, aber anscheinend hat Eric Alec mit einem Besuch überrascht.", sagte Kurt. „Ich habe versucht ihm einzureden Eric mitzubringen, aber er will nicht… und du weißt, dass, wenn die Rollen vertauscht wären, du mich auch nicht gehen lassen wollen würdest."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es ungefährlich ist, mit dem Typen alleine zu sein? Wir lange werdet ihr fort sein? Du weißt, dass es mich nervös macht, wenn du spät unterwegs bist. Besonders da, weil es keine große Stadt ist und ich einfach-."

„Er wird nichts tun. Er ist harmlos. Er ist genauso wie Alec, ich verspreche es. An ihm ist nicht das geringste bedrohlich.", versprach Kurt. „Und ich bin immer vorsichtig. Das weißt du. Du solltest dir keine Sorgen machen."

„Ich kann nicht anders. Ich mache mir immer Sorgen um dich.", sagte Blaine mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ich weiß." Kurt spürte sich selber lächeln. „Ich würde dir anbieten dich anzurufen, wenn ich im Auto bin, aber ich denke du musst schlafen, du armer Kerl. Ich hätte nicht angerufen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du schläfst, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du um acht im Bett bist."

„Du kannst anrufen. Du solltest anrufen.", stritt Blaine mit schläfriger Stimme. „Ich werde aufbleiben."

„Mir wird's gut gehen, Baby. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du damit einverstanden bist. Bist du das?"

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du ihn gut genug kennst, um ihm zu vertrauen?", fragte Blaine.

„Ja. Er ist seit Jahren Alecs Freund. Er ist in Ordnung, Blaine. Ich komme einfach da nicht heraus ohne unhöflich zu sein, aber wenn es dich stört, werde ich es tun."

„Geh… du solltest gehen.", seufzte Blaine ein wenig. „Aber sei vorsichtig. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."

„Ich verspreche, dass ich besonders vorsichtig sein werde. Schlaf weiter, Baby. Ich liebe dich. Ich werde dir schreiben, wenn ich sicher in meinem Auto bin und dann wieder, wenn ich sicher zu Hause bin, so dass du es siehst, wenn du aufwachst.", sagte Kurt.

„Mmkay. Hab Spaß, mein Liebster."

Kurt lächelte. „Gute Nacht, Baby. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Gute Nacht.", sagte Blaine bevor er auflegte.

…

Okay. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so komisch wie Kurt erwartet hatte, dass es ohne Alec sein würde, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er sich wünschte, dass Alec da wäre… oder noch besser Kurt nicht hier und bei seinem Freund wäre.

„Also, bewirbst du dich auf der Parsons? Warum hast du nicht schon deinen Bachelor dort gemacht?", fragte Derek neugierig. „Du bist wirklich gut. Du hättest es ohne Zweifel dahin geschafft."

„Es war einiges los und ich wollte Blaine näher sein. Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen so lange so weit von ihm weg zu sein.", antwortete Kurt und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Zumindest war Derek derjenige, der Fragen stellte, da Kurt definitiv keine Ahnung hatte worüber er sprechen wollte. Vielleicht hatte sein Dad Recht. Vielleicht musste er öfter ausgehen.

„Und er hat dich verlassen. Toll wie das läuft, oder?", lachte Derek.

Kurt erzwang ein Lächeln, während er eigentlich die Zähne zusammen biss.

‚Sag nichts. Er weiß nichts über euch beide', sagte er sich selber.

Aber was gab ihm das Recht so etwas anzunehmen oder solche Kommentare zu machen?

„Eigentlich hat er ein Jahr sein College unterbrochen, um sich um mich zu kümmern nachdem ich angegriffen wurde. Er hat sehr hart daran gearbeitet rechtzeitig seinen Abschluss zu machen und zu einem Jus-Studium zugelassen zu werden und ich denke, er verdient es. Du weißt nichts über unsere Beziehung, also behalte deine Vermutungen für dich.", sagte Kurt schärfer als er es wollte.

Derek blinzelte ihn geschockt an. „Oh mein Gott, Kurt. Es tut mir so Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen… Du wurdest angegriffen?"

„Deswegen versuche ich, nicht zu spät aus zu gehen. Blaine und mein Dad machen sich Sorgen, weil ich spät unterwegs war, als es passiert ist.", sagte Kurt ein unheimliches Gefühl verspürend. War er wirklich an dem Punkt an dem er beiläufig über den Angriff sprechen konnte, der ihn hätte umbringen können? Vielleicht war es Zeit Alec davon zu erzählen.

"Wurdest du – Bist du in Ordnung? Er hat das College verlassen? Ich bin das größte Aschloch."

„Du wusstest es nicht… Es ist einfach eine Schwachstelle.", seufzte Kurt. „Es ist nichts über das ich gerne spreche – oder nachdenke. Aber er hat viel für mich getan. Ja, ich vermisse ihn sehr und ich wünschte wir wären zusammen… aber es ist das,was er will und wer wäre ich ihm im Weg zu stehen?"

„Er hätte auf dich warten können. Das hätte jeder vernünftige Mensch getan. Es war nur ein Jahr.", sagte Derek und dann sah Kurt hinunter.

Dereks Hand war auf seinem Knie. Es passierte so plötzlich, dass es Kurt total überraschte.

Niemand fasste ihn an.

Er war nur an Blaines Berührung gewöhnt. Schließlich war Blaine sein erster fester Freund. Niemand hatte ihn je zuvor auf eine intime Weise berührt. Und er bemerkte sofort, dass es niemals jemand tun würde.

Kurt bewegte sofort Dereks Hand und versuchte nicht so auszusehen, wie er sich fühlte – angewidert. Er wusste, dass er nicht hätte kommen sollen. Er hatte bloß dieses Gefühl gehabt ohne Alec hier zu sein.

„Wir haben gerade von meinem festen Freund gesprochen." Kurt stand auf. „Mein fester Freund, der seine Pläne nicht hätte verschieben sollen um auf irgendjemanden zu warten, besonders mich. Mein fester Freund, der nicht glücklich darüber wäre, dass du mich berührst, während du mich zu überzeugen versuchst, dass er ein schlechter Freund ist. Wofür? Meinst du, dass du mich ohne Alec einfach in dein Zimmer mitnehmen könntest, dass wir Sex haben würden und ich morgen früh Blaine anrufen würde, um unsere fünfjährige Beziehung zu beenden?"

„Sieh mich an.", sagte Derek zu sich gestikulierend. „Ich habe Fotos von deinem festen Freund auf Facebook gesehen. Er sieht nicht einmal schwul aus. Bist du dir sicher, dass er es ist?"

Kurt holte tief Luft. „Vielleicht war das eine schlechte Idee."

„Was? Mag dein fester Freund keine Konkurrenz?"

"Du bist keine Konkurrenz.", zischte Kurt und schmiss zwanzig Dollar auf den Tisch. „Ich sehe dich bei der Arbeit. Ich denke, du hast zu viel getrunken. Du solltest jemanden anrufen, um dich abzuholen. Vielleicht wird er mit dir schlafen."

"Ruf mich an, wenn du einsam bist!"

Kurt stürmte hinaus und in sein Auto, die Tür aufreißend und hinein kletternd. Er fuhr auf die Straße und rief dann Alec an.

"Was war das?", schrie er praktisch ohne eine Begrüßung.

„Warte, was?", fragte Alec verwirrt klingend.

"Er hat praktisch angefangen Blaine schlecht zu machen und dann seine Hand auf mein Knie gelegt-."

„Oh nein."

„Und als ich versucht habe, ihm klar zu machen, dass Blaine mein fester Freund ist, deutete er an, dass er mich nach Hause mitnehmen, mit mir schlafen wollte und mich dann am Morgen dazu bringen mich von Blaine zu trennen."

„Was?", schrie Alec.

„Ja, ich denke, er hat zu trinken begonnen bevor ich überhaupt gekommen bin, aber eine Warnung wäre nett gewesen. Ich hab gedacht, er sei harmlos."

„Das ist ein Witz, richtig?", fragte Alec.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er ein Arsch ist, aber du hörst ja nie auf mich.", sagte Eric im Hintergrund. „Du bist zu gutgläubig dem Arsch gegenüber."

„Er verhält sich normalerweise nicht so. Ich habe keine Ahnung was los ist.", sagte Alec nach einem Geräusch und einem „Au!"

„Nun vielleicht hatte er einfach zu viel zu trinken, aber das macht es nicht richtig."

„Natürlich nicht.", stimmte Alec zu. „Ich werde ihn morgen anrufen und anschreien, okay?"

„Es war weniger, dass er mein Bein berührt hat, als dass er versucht hat Blaine schlecht zu machen. Er weiß nichts über uns oder unsere Beziehung.", murmelte Kurt.

„Du solltest wütend darüber sein. Es tut mir Leid, Kurt. Ich wusste nicht, dass er so etwas tun würde.", seufzte Alec. „Schau, mach dir keine Sorgen, okay?"

„Ja okay. Ich werde Blaine schreiben, falls er auf ist und wartet. Ich werde morgen mit dir reden.", seufzte Kurt.

„Okay. Kurt… wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er so etwas tut, hätte ich nie…"

„Ich weiß", versicherte Kurt ihm. „Ich habe mehr Wut abgelassen, als alles andere."

„Gut.", seufzte Alec erleichtert. „Gute Nacht, Kurt."

„Nacht, Alec."

„GUTE NACHT, KURT!", rief Eric.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er und Blaine keine Brüder sind?", lachte Kurt. „Sag ihm gute Nacht."

Alec lachte. „Okay. Ciao."

„Ciao." Kurt legte auf und schrieb Blaine an einer roten Ampel eine kurze SMS bevor er nach Hause fuhr.

Was um Himmels Willen würde er Blaine erzählen?

Kurt wollte ausschlafen, aber es funktionierte nicht. Ein Grund dafür war die Tatsache, dass er wirklich viel Arbeit zu erledigen hatte – sowohl Hausaufgaben als auch Backen, wenn man bedachte, dass seine Großmutter ihn in der letzten Woche zweimal angerufen hatte, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass Hausaufgaben keine Entschuldigung fürs Backen von Feiertagsgebäck war. Außerdem war da die Tatsache, dass Melody seit Stunden auf war, durchs Haus rannte und herumschrie, wenn Burt hinter ihr herjagte – ohne Erfolg sie zu fangen, nahm Kurt an, weil das Rennen und Schreien noch nicht geendet hatte.

Und natürlich war da die Tatsache, dass Kurt unbedingt mit Blaine reden wollte und ihre Besuchspläne festlegen, aber… er wusste nicht, wie viel er Blaine darüber erzählen sollte, was am Abend zuvor passiert war. Sein bester Plan war es Blaines Reaktion abzuwarten und dann zu beurteilen wie weit er gehen sollte… aber er hasste es es überhaupt zu erwähnen, um ehrlich zu sein. Er wusste, dass das, was passiert war, dumm war, aber Blaine war beides, beschützerisch und er wusste sehr genau … was ihm gehörte. Vielleicht war er ein bisschen eifersüchtig, aber Kurt wusste, dass es daher kam, dass er Kurt nicht verlieren wollte.

Er musste es allerdings erwähnen. Wenn er nichts sagte, machte er es zu mehr, als es war. Außerdem würde Blaine ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen, wenn er es später herausfand.

Er saß zeichnend an seinem Schriebtisch und behielt ein Auge auf seinem Computer, eifrig darauf wartend, dass Blaine Skype öffnete. Sobald er es tat und sie verbunden waren, begannen Kurts Augen zu leuchten.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze.", sagte er und lächelte über das Bild von Blaine mit chaotischen Haaren auf seinem Laptop.

„Es ist nach drei.", antwortete Blaine gähnend.

„Und da sitzt du, bezaubernd wie immer und machst es ganz offensichtlich, dass du gerade erst aufgewacht bist, während ich seit Stunden wach bin und mich frage, ob du in Hausaufgaben erstickt bist." Kurts Lächeln wuchs. „Deine Haare sind etwas außer Kontrolle, Schatz."

„Außer Kontrolle? Sie beginnen meinen Kopf zu überwuchern. Ich muss sie schneiden lassen bevor sie zu einem Afro werden.", seufzte Blaine. „Du würdest mich dann wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so sehr mögen. Dir ist das Aussehen ziemlich wichtig."

„Ja, aber wenn es dazu kommt, ändern sich die Regeln. Außerdem ist das Foto von dir mit längeren Haaren hinreißend. Ich denke, so lange ich weiß, dass die kurzen Locken zurückkommen, ist es in Ordnung.", sagte Kurt sehr ernst. „Aber sie müssen zurückkommen, okay?"

„Oh sie werden zurückkommen. Sehr, sehr, bald."

„Weil.", fuhr Kurt fort. „Ich mit längeren Haaren klarkomme und mit Bart, aber nicht mit beidem gleichzeitig. Das ist einfach zu viel für mich, okay? Wenn du beides hast, wachsen deine Sexyness und Bezauberndheit gen Himmel, okay? Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber es ist so. Das ist nicht fair, weil ich da nicht mithalten kann."

„Oh mein Gott. Du meinst du kannst mit meiner Sexyness und Bezauberndheit nicht mithalten?", schnappte Blaine nach Luft. „Hast du mal in den Spiegel gesehen? Deine Sexyness hängt nicht von deinen Haaren ab. Du hast sie einfach. Es ist unfair gegenüber dem Rest der Welt. Der einzige Grund, dass ich nicht eifersüchtig bin ist, dass du zu mir gehörst."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Das sagst du nur, weil du mehr Potato Candys möchtest."

„Nein. Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass du verstehst, wie attraktiv du bist, Kurt. Ich denke nicht, dass du auch nur die geringste Ahnung hast."

Kurt rollte wieder mit den Augen. „Egal wie, Melody wird sich freuen, wenn du morgen Abend kommst."

Blaine lachte. „Ja. Genau deswegen werde ich sie abschneiden, bevor ich komme."

„Neeeein. Nicht. Warum schneidest du sie nicht am Freitag?"

„Nein nein nein nein nein. Sie sehen schrecklich aus, Kurt. Schrecklich."

„Das ist süß.", stritt Kurt.

„Entschuldige, aber nein." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass er nicht mit solchen Haaren nach Ohio zurück kam. Auf. Keinen. Fall.

Kurt schob seine Unterlippe vor und wusste, dass Blaine sein Schmollen nicht ignorieren konnte. „Bitte? Für mich?"

Blaine lachte und sah zur Decke, wirklich beschämt aussehend. „Gut, gut."

„Das funktioniert immer.", sagte Kurt sehr fröhlich strahlend.

"Nur weil ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, dass wir einander nicht näher sind. Ich werde zum Mann werden, wenn wir fertig sind mit dem College und zusammen leben.", schwor Blaine, obwohl er wusste, dass er niemals zum Mann werden würde, wenn es um Kurt ging.

„Nein. Dann werden wir in Ehe verbunden sein, ich bin mir sicher. Also bekomme ich dann, was immer ich will."

"Wer sagt, dass ich dir so bald einen Antrag mache? Ich liebe es, wie du alles geplant hast.", lachte Blaine wieder. „Kann es keine Überraschung geben?"

„Kann es schon. Aber besser früher als später.", sagte Kurt sehr ernst. „Die Menschen werden beginnen zu denken, dass mein Partnerschaftsring nicht echt ist."

"Ah." Blaine nickte kurz. „Ich verstehe. Es hat nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass du heiraten willst. Du möchtest nur einen Ring damit die Menschen wissen, dass du vergeben bist?"

„Ich bin froh, dass wir endlich derselben Meinung sind.", neckte Kurt.

Blaine strich mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. „Also, wie ist gestern Abend gelaufen?"

Kurt lachte kurz, was zu einem Stirn runzeln wurde. Jetzt ging es los… „Okay. Jetzt sei nicht wütend."

"Was ist passiert?" Blaines Haltung änderte sich augenblicklich. „Bist du in Ordnung? Hat der Typ dir irgendwas getan?"

„Es ist keine große Sache, Blaine… aber… er hat mit mir geflirtet.", gab Kurt zu und bereitete sich auf Blaines Reaktion vor. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich einen festen Freund habe und dann bin ich gegangen."

„Das ist die schlechte, zusammengefasste Version, Kurt.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn. Kurt konnte geradezu sehen wie die Eifersucht sich aufbaute.

„Ist es wirklich wichtig, was Wort für Wort passiert ist? Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht war er betrunken oder so. Aber ich hab klar gemacht, dass ich mit dir glücklich bin. Und dann bin ich gegangen."

„Aber er wusste schon, dass du einen festen Freund hattest.", sagte Blaine langsam.

„Ich weiß, Blaine.", sagte Kurt und sah nicht vom Bildschirm weg.

„Und er hat dennoch mit dir geflirtet."

„Ja. Hat er."

„Und er hat es vorher noch nie getan? Es klingt, als ob er nicht darauf warten konnte, dich alleine zu sehen, um so etwas zu tun."

„Blaine, mach dir keine Sorgen.", sagte Kurt und hob seine Stimme, einfach um Blaines Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Ich finde es unglaublich amüsant, dass er denkt, dass ich je mit jemandem wie ihm zusammen sein wollen würde, wenn ich dich habe."

„Ich finde es nicht lustig.", höhnte Blaine.

„Wann ist die Verhandlung, zu der du musst?", fragte Kurt, um das Thema zu wechseln. Zum Glück schien es zu funktionieren, obwohl er nicht kindisch genug war, um zu denken, dass die Diskussion für immer beendet sein würde.

„In drei Stunden.", seufzte Blaine und etwas Wut verließ ihn.

„Aber du nimmst nicht aktiv daran teil?"

„Nein. Ich muss nur da sein.", sagte Blaine.

„Nun wann ist morgen dein Flug? Damit ich weiß wann ich dich abholen muss? Wes ist schon unterwegs, richtig?"

„Wes fliegt heute Abend und ich denke Aschloch in ein paar Minuten. Mein Flug ist um eins, also muss ich um elf am Flughafen sein. Ich denke der Flug dauert zwei Stunden. Vielleicht ein bisschen länger."

„Okay.", nickte Kurt. „Ich werde für alle Fälle um drei da sein."

„Weißt du schon, wo wir zu Abend essen?"

„Nein. Ich denke Dad versucht jedem einzureden hierher zu kommen… Es macht allerdings mehr Sinn nach Akron zu fahren, weil Omas und Opas Haus größer ist. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wie Kreacher und Oreo damit klar kämen Paige und Taylors Hund hier zu haben.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern.

„Oh. Okay.", nickte Blaine, aber Kurt merkte, dass ihn das vorige Gespräch noch immer störte.

„Warum? Möchtest du eines der beiden lieber?", fragte Kurt neugierig. „Sie werden Abstimmen, ich bin mir sicher."

„Oh, es ist egal. Aber ich werde vielleicht zumindest versuchen Davids und Wes Familie in Westerville zu besuchen. Sarah verlangt, dass ich ihr eine… irgendeine Babypuppe mitbringe? Ich weiß nicht. Wes konnte sie nicht finden, aber ich wollte sie suchen, wenn ich nach der Verhandlung genug Zeit habe."

„Wenn du sie nicht findest, können wir vielleicht versuchen sie zu finden, wenn du herkommst.", lächelte Kurt.

„Okay." Blaine erwiderte das Lächeln. „Wenn ich die Möglichkeit habe hinzufahren, kannst du mitkommen. Ich denke Wes Mom möchte dich unbedingt kennen lernen. Sie ist der Meinung, dass ich mir dich einbilde."

„Gerne. Glaub ja nicht, dass du von mir los kommst. Du bist meiner, bis du im Flugzeug zurück nach Boston sitzt." Kurts Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Gut.", lachte Blaine ein wenig, setzte sich gerade hin und begann zu grinsen.

„Was tust du – oh. Hi, Melody.", sagte Kurt und konnte auf den Bildschirm den Kopf seiner kleinen Schwester sehen.

„Tür ist offen!"

„Sie war nicht offen bis du sie aufgemacht hast.", sang Kurt und drehte sich in seinem Sitz um, um sie anzusehen als sie herein kam.

„Haare!", kicherte Melody und zeigte auf den Bildschirm.

„So viel Haare mit denen du spielen kannst, wenn er morgen nach Hause kommt!"

Melodys Augen weiteten sich und sie schrie aufgeregt mit den Armen wedelnd.

„Nun jemand freut sich anscheinend, dass Blaine nach Hause kommt." Kurt setzte eine hüpfende Melody auf seinen Schoß. „Entschuldige, dass ich nicht so eine Reaktion zeige, Blaine."

„Sie ist sprachlos!", lachte Blaine. „Das ist wunderbar!"

„Kurt, Kurt, Kuuuurt!", wisperte Melody laut und zog sanft an seinem Ärmel.

„Ja, meine Hübsche?"

Melody kicherte, sah verlegen auf den Bildschirm und versteckte dann ihr Gesicht an Kurts Schulter.

„Oh, sie wird schüchtern sein." Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist eine neue Entwicklung, Blaine."

„Ich bin nicht schüchtern!", protestierte Melody.

Kurt drehte sie so, dass sie Blaine ansah. „Vermisst du Blaine nicht?"

„Ohja!", nickte Melody.

„Wir vermissen ihn so sehr." Kurt beugte sich hinunter und legte sein Kinn auf Melodys Kopf. Dann schmollte er gegenüber Blaine. „Nicht?"

„Ihr zwei seid schrecklich." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Melody drehte sich und wisperte etwas in Kurts Ohr, bevor sie davon flitzte.

„Ich muss sie ins Badezimmer bringen.", informierte Kurt Blaine. „Weil sie ‚Kacka' muss und es nicht vor dir sagen konnte."

„Besser du als ich.", grinste Blaine.

„Ha." Kurt rollte mit den Augen.

„Nun ich packe jetzt besser, kann ich dich einfach nach der Verhandlung anrufen?"

„Bitte. Ich muss wissen was du auf der Einkaufsliste haben willst oder du wirst dich beschweren, dass wir kein gutes Essen haben.", lachte Kurt. „Ciao, Baby. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt.", sagte Blaine winkend. „Ciao."

„KUUUURT!", rief Melody aus dem Badezimmer.

„Ich komme, Süße! Ich komme!", rief Kurt, bevor er seinen Laptop schloss und aus dem Zimmer rannte.

Was hatte er darüber gesagt, dass er zwei Kinder wollte?

Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht?

…

„Jemand hat Kurt angemacht."

Wes, der versuchte zu schlafen, zog sein Kissen über seinen Kopf.

„Wes, ich muss Wut loswerden."

„Ruf David an.", gähnte Wes.

„Dieser Typ mit dem Kurt beim Praktikum arbeitet… Alecs Freund? Er hat gestern Abend Kurt angemacht. Obwohl er weiß, dass Kurt mit jemandem zusammen ist – nun, mir. Mit mir zusammen ist." Blaine kletterte ins Bett und brachte seinen Laptop mit.

„Oh mein Gott. Bist du auf Kurts Facebook?", murmelte Wes schläfrig, sich aufsetzend.

„Natürlich nicht. Wir gehen nicht auf die Facebookseite des anderen.", höhnte Blaine. „Ich habe ihn über Kurts Freundesseite gefunden. Sieh dir diesen Idioten an, okay? Das ist nicht seine echte Augenfarbe. Auf keinen Fall."

„Blaine, du bist verrückt.", gähnte Wes. „Du darfst kein Facebook haben. Du kannst nicht verantwortungsvoll damit umgehen. Du hast ein Problem. Du bist ein Facebook-Stalker."

„Ich bin kein Facebook Stalker. Okay, ich stalke… aber nur ihn."

„Du hast auch Alec gestalkt. Erinnerst du dich, was dir das gebracht hat? Du und Kurt hatten einen schrecklichen Streit, der alles durcheinander gebracht hat. Du wirst dir Dinge einbilden und es an dem unschuldigen Kurt auslassen." Wes nahm seinen Laptop und schloss ihn.

Blaine stöhnte.

„Vertraust du Kurt?"

„Natürlich vertraue ich Kurt. Es ist der andere – ."

„Nein. Wenn du Kurt vertraust, dann ist das alles, was los ist." Wes unterbrach ihn. „Kurt liebt dich, Blainers. Du musst dir keine Sorgen um andere machen."

„Aber er hat mit Kurt geflirtet."

„Wenn ich mit dir ‚flirte', wird Kurt dann wütend?"

„Das ist anders. Du bist hetero und denkst du wärst lustig.", stritt Blaine.

"Denke? Ich bin lustig."

„Darüber lasst sich streiten.", seufzte Blaine.

„Selbst wenn, ist es, weil Kurt dir vertraut ihn nicht zu betrügen.", fuhr Wes fort. „Weil es offensichtlich ist, dass du Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt bist. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er der einzige ist, den du willst."

„Also?"

„Also denke ich, dass es offensichtlich ist, dass es für Kurt dasselbe ist. Es muss schwer sein so weit voneinander getrennt zu sein, nach allem was ihr durchgemacht habt… aber er ist damit einverstanden, richtig? Vielleicht war er ein wenig – ist enttäuscht das richtige Wort? – aber er ist nicht gegangen. Er will es klären. Wenn dreizehn Stunden nicht zwischen euch kommen werden, wird es auch kein Typ mit farbigen Kontaktlinsen schaffen."

Blaine seufzte und griff nach seinem Laptop, ihn auf seinen Beinen balancierend ohne ihn zu öffnen. Dann beugte er sich vor und legte sein Kinn auf die Kante. „Ich möchte ihn nicht verlieren."

„Ich denke nicht, dass du das wirst. Wenn ihr zwei es nicht schafft, dann weiß ich nicht, wer es könnte.", sagte Wes sehr ernst. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um andere. Du wirst nur wütend werden und einen Streit zwischen dir und Kurt auslösen. Streits sind viel schwerer zu lösen, wenn man dreizehn Stunden auseinander wohnt."

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich nicht über jemanden nachdenken soll, den Kurt jeden Tag sieht und ihn anmacht oder was auch immer. Er trägt einen Partnerschaftsring. Steht das für nichts?"

"Während die Geste nett ist, ist ein Partnerschaftsring kein Ehering. Es würde mich nicht davon abhalten, mit einem Mädchen zu flirten und wenn das Mädchen reagiert, ist das ihre Schuld, nicht meine. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Kurt schneller verschwunden ist, als du in der Lage gewesen wärst zu entscheiden, ob du den Jungen schlagen oder treten sollst."

„Er ist gegangen…"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Blaine. Du wirst ihn nicht verlieren." Wes legte sich wieder hin. „Du hast deine Ernste-Gespräche-Quote für diesen Monat erfüllt. Sei lieber froh, dass der November bald vorbei ist."

„Danke, Wes."

„Was habe ich gesagt? Die Quote ist erreicht. Kuscheln oder Gehen. Das sind deine Möglichkeiten."

„Wes, wirst du wütend, wenn Mädchen nach dem Sex verschwinden?", kicherte Blaine.

"Das beantworte ich nicht."

„Es ist okay. Ich hab's dir schon gesagt. Ich werde dein Kuschelhäschen sein-.", sagte Blaine.

„Aber nicht dein Busenfreund.", beendeten sie gemeinsam.

„Ich werde dich allerdings enttäuschen müssen. Ich muss packen, damit ich morgen fliegen kann.", lachte Blaine.

„Ich fliege in einer Stunde und habe noch nicht angefangen zu packen. Ich mag es gefordert zu werden."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Verabschiede dich, bevor du gehst, okay?"

„Okay, Mommy.", grinste Wes.

„Wenn ich deine Mutter wäre, hätte ich dich schon längst umgebracht. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mit Absicht.", sagte Blaine, als er das Zimmer verließ.

„Uh huh! Siiiicher! Ich wette das ist es, was all die verrückten Baby-Mörder sagen!", rief Wes.

„Ich bin beschäftigt, Wes!", schrie Blaine.

„Schreib mich nicht einfach so ab, Anderson! Ich werde das nicht zulassen! Ich werde dir – Ich weiß nicht einmal was, aber ich werde dir etwas wegnehmen!", sagte Wes und rannte in Blaines Zimmer. „Ha! Ich werde dir jede deiner geliebten Katy Perry CDs wegnehmen."

„Gib her. Kurt und ich hören sie auf der Fahrt vom Flughafen nach Lima." Blaine streckte seine Hand aus, während er mit seiner freien durch CDs sah.

„Nein.", sagte Wes und versteckte sie hinter seinem Rücken. „Sie sind meine."

"Gib. Her."

„Gut." Wes gab Blaine die CD und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Blainers, du musst irgendwann während der Ferien bei mir zu Hause auftauchen. Sonst bringt Mom uns beide um. Außerdem habe ich ihr irgendwie schon erzählt, dass du es tust."

„Ich habe vor, euch zu besuchen.", gähnte Blaine und fuhr dann fort: „Wenn ich Kurts Auto stehlen kann zumindest. Er ist sehr beschützerisch was das angeht."

„Eines Tages wirst du zurückkommen wollen und mit mir und David leben.", seufzte Wes dramatisch.

„Oh, das würde meinem festen Freund sehr gefallen."

"Es war einen Versuch wert." Wes seufzte vorgetäuscht und drückte sein Gesicht in Blaines Kissen.

„Du fährst in fünfunddreißig Minuten. Du solltest packen gehen.", schnaubte Blaine und griff nach seinem Koffer. „Damit ich packen kann."

„Du möchtest nur sicher stellen, dass ich meinen Flug nicht verpasse, damit du heute Abend alleine sein und Pornos sehen kannst, weil du es in den nächsten sechs Tagen nicht können wirst.", brummte Wes, als er ging um zu packen.

"Es ist als ob man ein Kind hätte.", murmelte Blaine zu sich, bevor er zu seinem Schrank ging und begann seine Sachen einzupacken. „Ein sehr altes und nerviges Kind."

Danke für die Reviews!

Hier findet ihr einige Bilder wie sich Tamara die Häuser in WBUCT und LTC vorstellt: pinterest crazedllunatic/

Da schon mehrere Leser meinten, dass die Kapitel zu lang sind um sie auf einmal zu lesen, überlege ich im Moment die Kapitel zu teilen und dann öfter kürzere Kapitel zu posten. Was wäre euch als Leser lieber:

Alle 2 Wochen ein langes Kapitel oder

Öfter kürzere Kapitel ?


End file.
